Un jour, je saurai qui je suis
by Calire 92
Summary: Juste après la Grande Bataille, Arthur Weasley découvre une jeune fille dans les cellules du Manoir Malefoy... Qui est-elle ? D'où vient-elle ? Tant de questions sans réponses... Elle partira du Manoir et rencontrera les Weasley au grand complet, ainsi que le Survivant et Hermione Granger... L'après-guerre ne sera pas de tous repos comme aurait pu s'y attendre nos héros...
1. Chapitre 1

_Hello à toutes et à tous !_

_Me voilà de retour pour une nouvelle fiction mais dans un nouveau registre !  
Cette fois-ci, je m'attaque à Harry Potter !_

_Bon j'espère que vous aimerez !  
Je ne sais pas si je serais aussi ponctuelle que sur la fiction précédente... Mais cette année c'est le bac...  
En plus, cette fiction, je la veux parfaite ! :D IL NE FAUT JAMAIS BRUSQUER LES ARTISTES ! (C'est bien connu non ? :p)  
_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages originaux et l'histoire ! :D  
_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

C'était fini... Harry regardait s'étendre devant lui le champ de ruines de Poudlard. Autour de là où il se tenait, raide comme un piquet, on s'activait pour rentrer les blessés et les morts dans la Grande Salle qu'il venait tout juste de quitter. Certains visages lui étaient connus, d'autres non... Mais ils s'étaient tous battus vaillamment et ça, Harry le savait et ne pouvait pas le leur retirer. Cependant, il n'en pouvait plus de voir tous ces regards tristes, voire sans vie. Il avait dû quitter l'ancienne salle à manger de la plus grande école de sorcellerie de l'Angleterre, parce qu'il s'y sentait mal à l'aise, oppressé au niveau de la poitrine. C'était dû au fait qu'il se considérait particulièrement responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé à toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient là. Le pire avait sûrement été de voir la famille Weasley au complet, sa famille adoptive, la famille de celle qu'il aimait, s'effondrer de autour du corps inerte de Fred, tué par Bellatrix Lestrange d'un des trois sorts Impardonnables. Ils formaient à eux tous un amas de têtes rousses et humides. Contrairement à leur habitude lorsqu'ils sont tous réunis, le sourire n'avait plus sa place sur leur visage. Avec eux, serrant dans ses bras frêles Ginny et Ron, Hermione était là, tel un mat auquel s'accrocher pendant la tempête qui faisait rage dans leur cœur. Le plus à plaindre était sûrement Georges qui venait de perdre son frère, son frère jumeau. Sa moitié. Celui qui terminait toutes ses phrases. La gaîté, la taquinerie, l'œil brillant d'une nouvelle bêtise, tout ça avait fui au loin, ne laissant que désespoir et tristesse.

Le Survivant avait laissé glisser ses yeux sur les autres lits de fortune qui avaient été installés dans la grande pièce, voyant Mme Pomfresh naviguer de l'un à l'autre. Lupin et Tonks étaient là, eux aussi. Morts. Laissant derrière eux un tout jeune garçon, Teddy, dont il était le parrain. Harry avait senti son cœur se serrer à cette constatation. Sa tête lui tournait. C'était pour ça qu'il était sorti.

Harry savait pertinemment que personne ne lui en voulait, car ils considéraient tous que ce n'était pas sa faute. Mais à ses yeux, la culpabilité lui rongeant l'estomac, le Survivant était convaincu que Fred et tous les autres étaient morts à cause de lui et de son incompétence à avoir vaincu Voldemort bien plus tôt.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à tout ça, une main ferme se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry, le faisant sursauter et presque sortir sa baguette de sa poche de jean. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts tourna la tête vers celle appartenant à la main posée sur sa clavicule droite. Il reconnut ces cheveux roux et courts si distinctifs : Arthur Weasley. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil surprit : il aurait cru qu'il resterait encore un peu auprès des siens avant de participer à l'effort collectif. Le Survivant l'interrogea donc du regard.

- Je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire. Pour combattre mon chagrin, je dois m'activer, lui avoua Arthur. En plus, je ne pense pas que cela ferait plaisir à mon fils que je m'apitoie sur son sort et le mien, comme je serais capable de le faire, alors qu'il y a encore tant de choses à faire pour que cette guerre se termine véritablement... Je vais donc accompagner le groupe d'Aurors qui va aller « visiter » le Manoir Malefoy pour finir de débusquer ces derniers satanés Mangemorts.

Harry opina du chef. Il se tourna pour se mettre totalement face à Arthur.

- Voulez-vous que je vienne avec vous ?

Arthur secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Harry. Tu dois rester ici. C'est bon pour le moral des troupes. Si tu partais, tout le monde prendrait ça comme un abandon, une fuite de ta part. Cela ne doit pas avoir lieu d'être.  
- Très bien... Je comprends. Mais soyez prudent : il y a déjà eu trop de morts aujourd'hui, et ce, dans les deux camps.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, sourit gentiment mais tristement Arthur. Tout se passera bien, tu verras. Mais, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Harry hocha du bonnet.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez.  
- Primo, de veiller sur ma famille... Elle en a bien besoin, expliqua-t-il tout aussi tristement. Secundo, arrête de te torturer la tête et de te dire que tu es coupable de tout ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas le cas, car c'est... Hum... Voldemort qui a déclenché la guerre. Et puis, nous avons tous choisi de répondre ou pas à l'appel pour se battre ici. Nous sommes tous venus ici en étant conscients des risques que nous prenions. Même Fred, Tonks, Lupin et tous les autres qui sont décédés au combat, ok ?  
- Oui Arthur.  
- Parfait.

Ils serrèrent la main tous les deux dans une étreinte virile faisant passer toute l'affection qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre dans ce rapprochement rapide.

**oOo**

Arthur regarda les membres de l'escouade d'Aurors qu'il accompagnait. Le père Weasley attendait patiemment le signal convenu avec le reste du groupe. Sachant que ça ne serait pas pour tout de suite, il prit le temps de détailler chaque personne qui l'entourait. Ils étaient en tout une grosse vingtaine. M. Weasley reconnut parmi eux Williamson, un sorcier brun et rondouillard au sourire toujours jovial. À la gauche de ce dernier, on pouvait reconnaître Savage, qui avait été présent dès le début pour protéger Poudlard de Voldemort. Son fidèle confrère, Fiertalon, était accroupi à ses côtés. Pour finir, devant eux, se trouvait Gawain Robards. Dès qu'il l'avait pu, il avait quitté son poste de chef des Aurors pour venir se battre comme n'importe lequel de ses hommes. Maintenant que la guerre était gagnée, il reprenait sa place avec fierté. Le reste de la troupe, Arthur ne la connaissait pas personnellement.

Soudain, son œil fut attiré par du mouvement dans le Manoir qui se tenait fièrement devant eux. Il en fit tout de suite part à Robards. Celui-ci le remercia d'un signe de tête, puis, se tournant vers ses gars, leur fit signe d'avancer.

Prudemment, les Aurors s'approchaient de la maison. La silhouette qu'avait vue Arthur, un peu avant, avait disparue maintenant. Quelques sorts rapides leur permirent de mettre un pied dans la longue allée à découvert qui menait vers la porte principale. D'autres passèrent par derrière de manière à encercler les occupants de l'imposante maison anglaise.

Après être entrés dans le Manoir, Robards et ses hommes avancèrent rapidement. Ils se séparèrent vite en groupes de deux ou trois pour pouvoir couvrir plus de surface en un minimum de temps. Arthur sentait l'adrénaline d'un proche combat monter lentement mais sûrement dans son corps jusqu'à son cerveau. Il fut envoyé avec Williamson vers les cachots de l'immense maison. Il pouvait encore y rester quelques prisonniers de guerre.

Arrivés en bas, les deux hommes tombèrent sur un long couloir qui donnait, de part et d'autre, sur de petites cellules. Certaines étaient vides, d'autres gardaient encore enchaînés aux murs des ossements. Voir tout cela donna un haut-le-cœur à Arthur. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui n'avait pas l'air plus à l'aise que lui.

Soudain, tous deux aperçurent du mouvement juste devant eux. Un jeune homme de la taille d'Harry et de la carrure de Ron se tenait devant une cellule, qui, elle, semblait être occupée par quelqu'un de vivant. Il avait des cheveux courts d'un blond platine plaqués en arrière par une bonne dose de gel, ne laissant aucun doute sur son identité à Arthur : Drago Malefoy, le fils du maître des lieux. Mais contrairement à ce que les deux hommes, armés de leur baguette, pouvaient penser, Drago ne semblait en aucun cas hostile envers son « invité ». Il lui parlait même de manière douce, et lui souriait d'un air triste. Bien que cela étonnât les deux adultes, ils ne se laissèrent pas distraire très longtemps.

- Drago Malefoy ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour...

Tandis que Williamson énumérait pour quelles raisons on devait arrêter le fils unique de son vieil ennemi, Arthur s'approcha de la cellule vers laquelle Drago était tourné quelques secondes auparavant. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se rendit après avoir jeté un dernier regard à l'occupant de la cellule. Ou plutôt l'occupante ! Arthur pouvait désormais détailler entièrement la énième victime des Mangemorts. Cette dernière était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux frisés. Elle avait de petits yeux bleu et beaucoup de taches de rousseur sur le visage. Elle ne semblait pas très grande et était assise à même le sol, les genoux repliés contre elle, le menton posé dessus. La jeune rousse se redressa d'un coup lorsqu'elle aperçut Arthur. Elle s'approcha vivement des barreaux et les empoigna.

- Ne lui faîtes pas de mal, supplia-t-elle en désignant Drago. Sans lui, ma vie ici n'aurait pas été supportable. Dray a toujours fait en sorte que je sois bien traitée et... Il s'est même pris quelques _Doloris_ à cause de ça..., termina-t-elle en baissant la tête.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas jeune fille, sourit Arthur. Nous saurons dire au Magenmagot que M. Malefoy a su se rendre aux Aurors. Ton témoignage sera aussi pris en compte, je te le promets.

La jeune fille sembla se détendre à ces paroles et tenta de sourire. Elle se tourna vers Drago qui avait d'hors et déjà été désarmé et menotté par un Maléfice d'entrave lancé par Williamson.

- M. Malefoy ?, interpella Arthur. Sauriez-vous nous dire comment nous pouvons ouvrir la cellule de... ?  
- Enora ! Enora Rogue, se nomma la jeune rousse, avec aplomb, fière de son nom.

Arthur était syncopé. Quoi ? Rogue, Severus Rogue avait eu un enfant, une fille ? Comme se faisait-il qu'elle fut rousse ? Pourquoi était-elle enfermée dans les cachots du Manoir Malefoy alors que Severus savait si bien se faire passer pour un fervent admirateur de Voldemort, malgré sa condition d'espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix ? Tant de questions que se posait Weasley père, mais qui restaient sans réponse... Et qui le resterait sûrement longtemps, puisque Rogue était mort sous les yeux et les oreilles du Trio d'Or...

- Hum... La fille de Severus... Très bien... M. Malefoy ?, se reprit Arthur.  
- Oui, bien sûr ! Il suffit d'un _Alohomora_ lancé sur la cellule d'en face, répondit Drago.

Weasley père hocha la tête, reconnaissant que ce subterfuge était intelligent. Drago semblait d'ailleurs enchanté de pouvoir donner cette information et sourit à Enora lorsqu'elle fut enfin hors de sa prison. Elle lui répondit en étirant ses lèvres et en se détendant un tant soit peu. Enora tira et épousseta la robe sale qu'elle portait pour essayer de se rendre plus présentable aux yeux des deux adultes. Ses sauveurs. Enora avait compris dès le départ qui était cet homme aux cheveux aussi flamboyants que les siens : un Weasley. Elle fronça les sourcils se demandant pourquoi Drago les surnommait les belettes. Celui-là n'y ressemblait en aucun cas. La jeune fille se posait pourtant énormément de questions mais elle les garda pour elle, pressentant que ce n'était le bon moment pour être curieuse. Tandis qu'Enora restait coite, dans ses pensées, Williamson se tourna vers Drago.

- Jeune homme. Dites-moi s'il y a d'autres prisonniers dans ces cellules que mademoiselle Rogue, l'interrogea-t-il.

Drago sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

- Je ne crois pas. Le Lord a décidé de les obliger à combattre sous le sceau du sort de l'_Imperium_. La seule à être restée était Enora pour qu'il puisse toujours avoir un moyen de pression sur son père. Dès que nous nous sommes enfuis du champ de bataille, mon père, ma mère et moi, nous sommes rentrés ici pour pouvoir faire nos bagages. Mais je ne voulais pas quitter le Manoir en abandonnant derrière moi cette sorcière. Je ne sais pas en revanche si mes parents sont partis sans moi, termina-t-il en devançant une question d'Arthur, qui était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche.

Avant que quelqu'un d'autre puisse parler à nouveau, Enora se recroquevilla sur elle-même, en se plaçant derrière l'homme roux. Tous, sauf Drago, qui regarda instantanément l'escalier qui menait vers les cachots avec appréhension, dardèrent des yeux interrogatifs sur la jeune fille, tentant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait si soudainement.

- Il y a des personnes qui viennent... Parmi eux, je reconnais les pas du père de Drago. Ne le laissez pas me faire du mal, supplia-t-elle l'Auror et Arthur.

Ce dernier lui assura qu'il la protègerait, tandis qu'il se demandait comment elle pouvait savoir ce genre de choses, étant donné qu'il n'entendait rien. Mais, ceci fait, apparut, comme par magie, quelques secondes plus tard, un groupe de six Aurors qui discutaient de la marche à suivre. Ils étaient accompagnés, comme l'avait prédit Enora, ce qui surprit les deux adultes, d'un certain Mangemort aux cheveux blond platine, comme son fils : Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier serra de manière indiscernable les dents, lorsqu'il vit que son fils unique était entravé tout comme lui, alors que l'unique prisonnière du Manoir était libre. Seule Enora le remarqua et comprit ce qui le tourmentait.

- Eh bien !, s'exclama Gawain Robards. Vous avez fait une belle prise, dites-moi !, déclara-t-il en désignant l'héritier Malefoy.  
- Mouais... Il s'est rendu..., marmonna Enora, entendue de Drago seul, qui pouffa de rire.

Cela déplut fortement à son père (_et surprit tout le monde habitué à des aristocrates qui cachaient leur sautes d'humeur et leurs émotions_) qui essaya de se dégager pour lui enlever son envie de sourire en ce moment si humiliant pour l'illustre famille Malefoy. Il fut retenu par deux Aurors qui affichaient un regard inquiétant et menaçant vers Lucius.

Ce dernier avait toujours su que son fils avait eu des liens avec cette Sang-mêlée de Rogue... Quel choix idiot d'avoir choisi son père comme parrain pour leur fils ! S'il avait su qu'il deviendrait de plus en plus distant du Seigneur des Ténèbres au fil des années, il ne l'aurait jamais accueilli dans sa famille en le faisant parrain de son fils unique. Il avait fait entré un dissident aux préceptes de Voldemort dans sa vie... Quelle honte !

Quels pensées étranges, me direz-vous, pour un Mangemort qui a fuit le terrain de bataille voyant la fin de son maître proche... Mais Malefoy père ne voyait pas cela comme ça. Il considérait qu'il fallait qu'un des serviteurs du maître puisse faire perdurer la supériorité de certaines familles due au sang. Les lignées de sangs purs se devaient de continuer à être traditionalistes. C'était vital !

Ignorant ce qui se passait dans la tête de leur prisonnier le plus âgé, Williamson se tourna vers son chef de service, maintenant toujours Drago par le bras.

- Avez-vous des nouvelles des autres groupes d'Aurors et de Narcissa Malefoy ?, demanda-t-il.

Enora sentit Drago tiquer en entendant le nom de sa mère. Elle savait combien il tenait à elle, car cette femme avait toujours été là pour lui, alors que son père lui montrait son affection à coups de _Doloris_. Son ami se tendit donc en attendant la réponse du leader des Aurors.

- Les dernières équipes sont en train de terminer le tour de la maison. Aux dernières nouvelles, à part quelques elfes de maison, nos collègues n'ont rien trouvé d'autre. Ni personne, répondit Robards.

Drago sembla soulagé, mais le cacha rapidement derrière son masque d'impassibilité. Rah ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait quand il faisait ça ! Il se renfermait sur lui-même et il ne faisait que ressembler de plus en plus à son père. En pensant à cela, Enora grimaça.

**Flash-back**

_Enora, huit ans, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit la moue. Drago se trouvait en face d'elle. Cela faisait quelques semaines que les deux enfants se voyaient régulièrement. Et pour une fois, car elle s'était bien conduite, la petite fille rousse avait une grande chambre dans laquelle elle était consignée. Mais cela lui permettait de voir le soleil le matin. Et ça, elle ne l'échangerait contre rien au monde._

_Drago Malefoy, de son côté, savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas seulement pour bonne conduite qu'elle avait eu droit à la chambre du grenier, juste au-dessus de la sienne. C'était parce que son parrain, Severus Rogue, le père de la jeune Enora, avait porté un grand coup dans les rangs des personnes qui ne soutenait pas le Lord des Ténèbres, les déstabilisant pour plusieurs mois. Cette action orchestrée par son père et sa tante avait pour but de montrer que le clan de Voldemort n'avait pas disparu et qu'il préparait le retour de son maître._

_Ignora tout cela, Enora regardait, ou plutôt étudiait de son regard perçant, les pensées transparaissant sur le visage de celui qui lui faisait face. Mais elle ne voyait rien. Rien du tout._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu caches tes émotions comme ça ?, demanda la petite fille. Tu sais, mon papa, quand il vient me voir, il me dit que ce n'est pas grave de rire, de pleurer, d'être déçu, d'être joyeux et de le montrer à tout le monde._

_Oui, parce que dès qu'il le pouvait Severus passait voir sa fille chérie, qui comptait tout autant que sa défunte Lily dans son cœur. Il essayait de palier à tout ce qu'aurait pu lui enseigner le père de Drago, qui prenait un malin plaisir à la formater pour en faire la parfaite petite disciple du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_- Non, ce n'est pas normal, c'est mon père à moi qui me l'a dit. Et il a toujours raison, commença Drago d'un ton si neutre, que l'on aurait pu le prendre pour un adulte s'il n'était pas si petit avec une voix encore fluette. Je fais ça parce que je suis un aristocrate, un Malefoy, un Sang Pur. Pas comme toi, termina-t-il._

_Enora secoua la tête de désapprobation._

_- Pff... En faisant ça, tu ne fais que ressembler à ton père, un Mangemort et sûrement un meurtrier ! Je suis sûre que tu veux en faire ton métier, plus tard !, asséna Enora, qui, comme tous les enfants, ne se rendait pas compte de la portée de ses mots._

_Drago laissa tomber son masque et pleurant de rage, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, sauta sur Enora. Il la poussa au sol, se mit à califourchon sur elle et lui asséna des centaines de petites claques sur la poitrine. La jeune rousse pleurait doucement, mais lui murmurant tout de suite des mots doux de mère à son fils, elle le fit se stopper dans son élan. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux aussi rouges et humides l'un que l'autre. Drago s'éloigna alors tout doucement et sur son visage se peignit l'horreur. Il se rendit tout juste compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Drago venait de faire comme son père pour faire entrer dans la tête de sa camarade son propre de point de vue. Honteux, il voulut s'enfuir. Mais tout de suite, Enora le rattrapa pour le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire que ce n'était rien, qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas._

_A huit ans, on ne comprend peut-être pas tout, mais on sait ou on essaye d'aider les gens qui vont mal de notre mieux. A cette époque, Enora ne savait que dire alors elle le prit tout contre elle encore plus fort. C'était ce qu'elle aurait voulu que l'on fasse pour elle si elle s'était retrouvée dans cet état._

**Fin du Flash-back**

Enora fut sortie de ses pensées, quand arriva une nouvelle escouade d'Aurors avec laquelle se trouvait Narcissa.

* * *

_Tadaaaaa ! Alors ? Verdict ? _

_Bien ? Pas bien ? _

_Je prends tous les avis s'ils sont constructifs !_

_Bisous à la prochaine les loulous ! :D_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Hello !_

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout neuf, tout propre et tout et tout ! :p  
Cette histoire me met la pêche ! (ouais... Je sais tout le monde s'en fout ! Mais bon ! Je le dis quand même ! :p)_

_Disclaimer : __Rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages originaux et l'histoire ! :D_

_Brefouille, enjoy everyone ! :p  
BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES ET A TOUS ! :D  
(oui, je suis vraiment en forme :p)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Narcissa avait l'air de respirer difficilement. Connaissant tout l'amour que lui portait Drago, Enora se précipita vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Drago, entravé, regardait sa mère avec attention, tandis qu'Enora posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Où avez-vous mal ?, demanda gentiment et doucement la jeune rousse à la femme qui se tenait droite en face d'elle.  
- A l'abdomen, répondit-elle, la respiration sifflante.

Drago grinça des dents. Il lança un regard noir aux hommes qui avaient amené sa mère les rejoindre dans les cachots. Un Auror au corps longiligne et à la chevelure longue et volumineuse baissa la tête et trouva que le sol était devenu mille fois plus intéressant que de certains yeux bleus gris.

- Crabtree ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, tonna Robards. Et vous autres ? Vous n'avez pas remarqué sa détresse respiratoire ?, grogna-t-il encore de mécontentement face à ces hommes empressés d'en finir avec la guerre.  
- Euhm... En arrivant en haut des escaliers, au deuxième étage, j'ai commencé à étudier et à explorer chacune des pièces qui se trouvaient à ce palier. Madame Malefoy m'a surpris, littéralement. Je ne l'ai pas reconnue au début, alors, pensant avoir affaire à un Mangemort, je l'ai frappée à la poitrine. C'est seulement quand elle est tombée que j'ai su à qui j'avais à faire. Quand les autres sont arrivés, je l'avais ligotée et ils ne m'ont posé aucune question...

Robards secoua la tête de déception et se passa une main sur le visage pour essayer de se rafraîchir les idées. Enora jeta un regard vers Drago dont le visage commençait tout doucement à blanchir de colère. Pour la même raison, ses yeux s'assombrirent et prirent une teinte de gris foncé. Naviguant à travers les hommes dans le couloir des cachots, elle posa sa main sur le bras de son ami pour l'apaiser. Puis, toujours sa paume contre la fine chemise du Serpentard, la jeune rousse regarda le chef des Aurors.

- Il faut emmener Madame Malefoy à Sainte-Mangouste, lui dit-elle. Narcissa doit avoir des os cassés et risque d'avoir des problèmes pulmonaires.  
- Comment oses-tu parler aussi familièrement de ma femme, sale Sang-mêlée ?!, cracha Lucius tandis que Robards acquiesçait aux paroles d'Enora.

Lucius essaya de se dégager des bras fermes des deux Aurors qui m'empêchaient de bouger, en plus du Maléfice d'entrave. Enora sursauta et, toute tremblante, elle se cacha de l'homme en colère derrière son propre fils.

- Malefoy ! Tenez-vous donc !, s'exclama Arthur Weasley, qui jusque là s'était tenu silencieux.

- Bien..., soupira finalement Robards en voyant l'homme aux cheveux blonds enfin calmé. Vous, vous et vous, emmenez-moi cet énergumène à la prison du Ministère pour interrogatoire. Vous trois, faîtes de même pour son fils, mais avec plus d'égard, rajouta-t-il plus bas, car il avait bien compris que le jeune Malefoy n'avait rien à voir avec son père et qu'il n'était entré dans le cercle de Voldemort uniquement pour sauver sa vie et sûrement celle de sa mère et la jeune fille rousse qui était à ses côtés. Williamson, accompagnez Madame Malefoy à Sainte-Mangouste. Vous resterez avec elle, même quand elle sera examinée. Faîtes en sorte de m'envoyer le rapport du médecin quant à ses blessures à mon bureau dès que vous le pourrez.

Tous les hommes désignés par Robards hochèrent la tête et, ayant levé le sort d'anti-transplanage, disparurent dans un POP reconnaissable, juste après que Narcissa et Drago aient fait un signe de la tête reconnaissant à Enora, qui leur sourit en retour. Robards nomma le reste des hommes et les renvoya au bureau des Aurors pour préparer les interrogatoires. Seuls Enora, Arthur et le chef de l'escouade restaient maintenant dans les cachots du Manoir Malefoy.

- Bon... Mademoiselle...  
- Rogue, Enora Rogue. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter en bonne et due forme, sourit la jeune fille.

Robards ne laissa pas transparaître sa surprise et se reprit rapidement.

- Quant à moi, mon nom est Gawain Robards. Je suis...  
- Oh ! Je sais qui vous êtes ! Vous êtes le chef des Aurors qui a quitté son poste dès que Voldemort (_frisson dans l'assemblée_) est arrivé au pouvoir au Ministère. Drago m'a parlé de vous et du fait que vous ayez rejoint la Résistance pour combattre Face-Sans-Nez !

Les deux hommes réprimèrent un rire en entendant le surnom qu'avait donné à Voldemort la jeune fille. Elle avait du cran, cela leur plut instantanément. Drago n'avait pas dû être le seul à s'être pris des _Doloris_ en voulant protéger l'autre en se rebellant contre l'autorité, pensa Arthur. Normal qu'elle ait eu peur de Lucius lorsqu'il s'est mis en colère tout à l'heure, conclut-il.

- Bien, je disais donc... Mademoiselle Rogue... Vous devez vous douter que je vais vouloir vous interroger. Mais je comprends parfaitement que vous ayez besoin de vous reposer un tant soit peu. Je vous confie par conséquent aux bons soins de M. Weasley et de sa famille.  
- Euh... Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faîtes ?, demanda l'homme roux avec appréhension et en prenant le chef des Aurors par le bras pour l'éloigner d'Enora et que leur conversation devienne un conciliabule. Vous savez que ma famille est en deuil depuis la mort de l'un de mes fils est... mort hier soir... Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sûr que ma femme et mes enfants soient en état pour accueillir quelqu'un de nouveau à la maison.  
- Je pense que cela ne peut être que bénéfique pour vous et votre famille. Et puis, vous faîtes partie des personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance pour garder un œil sur un témoin des plus importants. De plus, Enora semble vous apprécier. La mettre à l'aise permettra d'avoir un meilleur témoignage.

Vaincu, Arthur hocha de la tête. Puis, il se dirigea vers Enora, suivi de près par Robards. L'homme roux tendit son bras à la jeune fille aux cheveux aussi flamboyants que les siens.

- Je t'emmène chez moi. As-tu des affaires à prendre ici auparavant ?, demanda Weasley père, attentif.

Enora haussa les épaules avec un sourire triste.

- Vous savez... Je suis ici depuis mes cinq ans. On ne m'a jamais permis de posséder quoi que ce soit, sauf Drago qui m'apportait de temps en temps un jouet qu'il avait construit pour moi.

Voyant les visages compatissants des hommes à ses mots, Enora secoua la tête.

- Je n'attends pas de vous de la pitié ou que vous éprouviez tout autre sentiment du même type à cause de ce que j'ai vécu, même si vous n'en savez strictement rien et que vous pensez en avoir deviné les grandes lignes, poursuivit Enora. D'ailleurs, vous savez, M. Weasley, ne vous croyez pas obliger de m'accueillir chez vous ce soir, ni tous les autres soirs qui suivront...

Arthur leva un sourcil, surpris de la remarque de la jeune fille.

- Oui, je... Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vous entendre discuter quand vous vous êtes éloignés. Je suis désolée pour votre fils. Fred, c'est ça ?, demanda-t-elle.

Arthur acquiesça en avalant difficilement.

- Drago m'en avait touché un mot lorsque vous nous avez interrompus. Bellatrix, hein ? J'espère qu'elle morte, brûle en enfer et subit toutes les tortures possibles et imaginables cette... Il n'y a même pas de mot dans toutes langues de la Terre pour définir cette folle !, termina Enora, essoufflée à la fin de sa tirade. En tous cas, je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous ou votre famille.  
- Si tu as entendu notre conversation, qui normalement était censée être privée, m'enfin... Bref, je disais... Ah oui ! Si tu as entendu notre conversation, c'est que tu as entendu aussi les arguments de Robards ? Ils sont parfaitement logiques et imparables, ne trouves-tu pas ? Il n'y a rien à répondre à cela...

Enora hocha la tête, convaincue à son tour, surtout en voyant la lueur amicale, presque paternelle dans les yeux de l'homme en face d'elle. Tiens, en parlant de paternalisme, où était donc son père ? Il avait promis que lorsque la guerre était finie, il viendrait la chercher, la délivrer des griffes de Lucius Malefoy, celui qui avait orchestré son enlèvement. Mais en regardant Arthur, Enora se dit qu'il devait aider à son tour d'autres personnes victimes de la guerre à s'en sortir... Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être fière de lui ! Enora savait parfaitement qu'il viendrait la chercher quand tout serait fini pour lui. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait demander à Arthur pour aller le rejoindre à Poudlard pour l'aider dans son travail. Même si elle n'avait pas encore sa baguette, à cause de son enlèvement, elle serait sûrement utile à quelque chose. Et puis, elle était sûre que son père, le plus grand Maître des Potions à sa connaissance (_bon, ok, elle n'en connaissait qu'un !_), serait content de la voir en vie et en bonne santé. Elle avait toujours su qu'il faisait parmi des gentils, contrairement à ce qu'il faisait croire à tous les Mangemorts qu'il croisait, et malgré son jeune âge, elle avait su tenir sa langue. D'autant plus qu'il le lui avait plusieurs fois confirmé de manière sous-entendue.

Regardant à nouveau plus attentivement Arthur, elle remarqua toute la gentillesse et la générosité dont il semblait faire preuve tout le temps. Il devait tant donner sans jamais recevoir assez pour sa peine. Qu'est-ce que cela changeait du comportement des hommes et des femmes qui la maltraitaient depuis sa plus tendre enfance. A cause de cela, Enora avait dû s'obliger à grandir plus vite que n'importe quel autre enfant... Elle grimaça à ces souvenirs qui lui laissaient des frissons froids qui lui parcouraient tout l'échine. Mais les laissant de côté pour le moment, ne voulant pas s'y plonger outre mesure (_elle aurait tout le temps de le faire lorsqu'on l'interrogerait au Ministère_), leur tournant même le dos, Enora s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au bras frêle que lui tendait toujours son futur hôte. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait transplaner ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était excitée ! Après un dernier sourire à Robards qui lui offrait une nouvelle vie en lui permettant d'aller avec Arthur, elle attendit quelques secondes et se sentit tournoyer sur elle-même avec un désagréable sensation de nausée, qui l'emmenait loin vers le prochain chapitre de son existence.

**oOo**

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux verts quitta soudainement la cour d'entrée de Poudlard pour se diriger vers un hangar à bateau qui semblait abandonné au bord du lac de l'école de Sorcellerie. Harry s'approcha lentement comme s'il était dans une sorte de procession quelconque et ouvrit la porte qui grinça. Devant lui se tenait, adossé contre un mur vitré, un corps sans vie. Le jeune homme se pencha sur le corps de ce professeur que ses amis et lui avaient tant détesté, ce qu'il regrettait amèrement maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité. Il avait compris son rôle dans la lutte contre Voldemort et ses sbires.

Tandis qu'il le détaillait, l'Élu vit que Severus Rogue était couvert de morsures de serpent et de son sang séché. Ils n'auraient jamais dû l'abandonner là ! Comme pour se faire pardonner, avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait mettre dans cet acte, le Survivant commença à nettoyer le corps inerte qui était allongé à côté de lui. Rabibochant son éternelle grande robe noire de sorcier, Harry découvrit dans les poches sans fin de son ancien professeur une liasse de photos moldues et sorcières, accompagnées de plusieurs lettres qui étaient adressées au mort. C'était toujours le même expéditeur selon l'écriture, constata Harry. S'en voulant d'avance de sa curiosité de bon Gryffondor qui le poussait à ouvrir ces missives et comprendre pourquoi elles avaient tant d'importance pour que Rogue les garde sur lui plutôt que dans ses appartements personnels à Poudlard. Renonçant pour le moment à entrer dans la vie privée de son ancien professeur de Potions, le jeune homme aux yeux verts se contenta de regarder les photos, tout en rangeant les lettres dans sa propre poche. A chaque fois ou presque, c'était des portraits d'une fille au visage doux et aux cheveux bouclés, roux que ceux des Weasley. On pouvait voir une évolution dans le temps. En tournant les photos, Harry reconnut la fine écriture de l'ancien Maître de Potions qui datait chacune d'entre-elles. Il remarque alors que la rousse avait à peu près le même âge que lui et qu'elle s'appelait Enora. Sur certaines images, elle était avec un garçon qui ressemblait étrangement à Malefoy fils, parce qu'il avait les cheveux platine... Mais c'était lui ! Harry se rappelait que son ennemi serpentard était le filleul de Rogue. Mais qui était donc cette Enora pour ces deux hommes si détestables pourtant si honorables ? Euh... Seul Rogue semblait honorable selon Harry !

Celui-ci termina son travail après avoir lavé l'homme de toutes traces des combats et fait disparaître toutes ses blessures. Ensuite, il le fit voler par un simple _Levicorpus_ et l'emmena dans la Grande Salle pour lui faire rejoindre les autres corps des victimes de la Grande Bataille. Cela permettait à tous de leur rendre un dernier hommage avant qu'ils soient enterrés. Minerva McGonagal, nouvelle directrice de l'école, avait même pris la décision de créer dans le plus bel endroit du parc de Poudlard un grand cimetière pour qu'ils soient tous ensemble. Les membres directs de la famille de chaque victime se verraient arroger un droit spécial pour se rendre à Poudlard afin de visiter les tombes.

L'Élu le vit en stase sur une table libre pour que son corps ne se dégrade pas et grava une plaque commémorative temporaire, qu'il posa sur le dôme de la stase.

_« A celui qui a été l'Espion qui aura le plus souffert tout en étant le plus admirable »_

Harry ne savait pas combien il était proche de la vérité.

**oOo**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'Arthur était parti avec les Aurors et sa petite famille, Molly en tête, venait tout juste de rentrer au Terrier. Contrairement à d'habitude, les rires et les cris ne raisonnaient pas entre les murs de cette maison alambiquée, normalement joyeuse. Le silence régnait en maître chez les Weasley. Contrairement à d'habitude, Molly Weasley, mère poule de sept enfants dont un venait de mourir, n'était pas aux fourneaux dans sa cuisine. Elle se trouvait au salon, entourée de tous ses enfants, ses petits, sa vie. Ses Horcruxes à elle... Mais elle, elle leur avait donné la vie, et non la mort, pour les créer, contrairement à Voldemort. Mais comme lui, elle ferait tout pour les protéger, elle tuerait, comme elle avait tué Bellatrix dans sa rage de voir son fils Fred, mort.

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, Molly était dans une sorte d'état second. C'était même Hermione et Harry qui les avaient tous pris en charge, tous autant qu'ils étaient, parce qu'ils étaient tous incapables de faire quoi que ce soit de cohérent, trop choqués par la Mort elle-même. La vieille femme rousse, qui paraissait avoir 1000 ans tant elle portait tout le poids du monde sur son seul dos et ses seules épaules, commençait tout juste à émerger de son état comateux et fut emportée par une grande vague d'inquiétude pour son mari, toujours absent, qu'elle savait sur le terrain, incapable de se laisser aller au chagrin comme ses enfants et elle venaient de le faire. Son esprit dériva alors sur George qui avait les yeux secs et le regard dans le vide. Elle allait se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui insufflant une présence, une vie, sa vie, la vie de celle qui les avait portés tous les deux, son frère jumeau et lui. Mais dès qu'elle amorça son geste vers son fils meurtrit, la porte du Terrier s'ouvrit.

**oOo**

Enora et Arthur se retrouvèrent dans un champ au milieu de nulle part. Ne lâchant pas le bras de l'homme roux pour ne pas se perdre, ils traversèrent quelques plants d'une céréale qui était inconnue à Enora. Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une maison des plus bizarres. Enora en lâcha le bras d'Arthur, qui ne s'en soucia pas outre mesure et qui continua à avancer vers cet édifice bancal et branlant au moindre souffle de vent, elle resta bouche bée devant une habitation si particulière. Il semblait impossible selon les lois de la logique et celles de la pesanteur qu'elle puisse tenir debout en ayant des personnes qui vivaient dedans. Mais pourtant, c'était possible... Enora sourit, heureuse d'appartenir au monde de la magie et des sorciers où tous les souhaits étaient presque réalisables, comme celui de faire rester droite une maison aussi improbable et qui serait sûrement un vrai casse-tête pour des architectes moldus ! Cependant, elle rangea son sourire dans sa poche en se souvenant de la situation de la famille dans laquelle elle allait vivre pour quelques temps. Se composant un visage neutre à en faire pâlir tous les Malefoy, et surtout Drago, elle entra à la suite d'Arthur dans cette originalité architecturale.

La pièce qu'elle avait sous les yeux était froide, sombre, comme si la vie avait totalement disparu. Mais voir une personne étrangère et nouvelle rentrer sembla redonner des couleurs et un bon coup de fouet à toute la famille Weasley, qui ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite. En effet, Molly, voyant une invitée, en bonne maîtresse de maison qu'elle était, s'activa, comme une poupée sur laquelle on aurait appuyé sur le bouton « on ». Elle eut même une mine horrifiée, accompagnée d'un « Oh ! » significatif, en voyant l'état des vêtements de la jeune fille (_elle-même avait eut le temps de se changer, ainsi que tous ses enfants, avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé en leur compagnie_).

- Oh Merlin !, s'exclama-t-elle. Que t'est-il arrivé, mon enfant ? Hermione ?... Euh non ! Ginny ! Va donc chercher des vêtements parmi les tiens pour les prêter à...

Molly se tourna vers la jeune fille aux cheveux aussi flamboyants que les siens avec un regard interrogateur.

- Enora..., eut à peine le temps de dire son mari, qui se tenait juste à côté de leur jeune invitée.  
- À Enora !, cria Molly pour que Ginny puisse l'entendre de sa chambre à l'étage, tandis que la dite Enora grimaçait de douleur au hurlement de la mère en face d'elle.

Après un dernier coup d'œil sur elle, Molly se retourna vers les escaliers en bois par lesquels sa fille unique avait disparu quelques instants auparavant.

- Et prends aussi des sous-vêtements ! Tu les déposeras dans la salle de bain !, ajouta-t-elle, hurlant toujours au grand dam de la fille de Severus.

Tous ceux qui étaient restés en bas dévisageaient la nouvelle venue chez les Weasley, la mettant très mal à l'aise. La sauvant de leur regard inquisiteur, George s'était rapproché d'elle, étonnant tout le monde par son geste, surtout ses parents.

Lui même était surpris de ce qu'il était en train de faire pour cette inconnue sortie de nulle part. Mais dès qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce trop sombre et trop étouffante du salon Weasley, qui était pourtant un lieu toujours accueillant, le jumeau de Fred avait pu enfin respirer à nouveau. Elle, cette Enora, rousse comme lui sans être pour autant une cousine ou quelqu'un de sa famille, avait été comme une bouffée d'air frais dans son monde trop noir, trop triste. Sans savoir pouvoir, il se sentait proche d'elle et avait envie de la protéger. Il semblait à George qu'elle dégageait une aura comme la sienne et celle de Fred, pleine de confiance, de rire, de plaisanterie, d'amitié, mais d'une grande timidité. Alors, comme un papillon attiré par la flamme d'une bougie, il était venu à sa rencontre. Mais il était intimement persuadé qu'il ne se brûlerait pas les ailes, au contraire, il renaîtrait de ses cendres tel un phœnix à contact.

C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il prit sa main, l'emmenant loin de son salon, vers les étages, d'où Ginny revenait. Cette dernière sourit en voyant son frère sortir de sa léthargie et encore plus quand elle remarqua les visages ahuris de sa famille.

- Viens. Suis-moi, déclara George. Je vais te montrer la salle-de-bain pour que tu puisses te changer et te laver.

Sans un mot de plus, ils disparurent dans les étages.

**oOo**

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Enora redescendit de la salle-de-bain, propre, changée et dispose. Elle avait encore les cheveux trempés à cause de leur épaisseur et de leur longueur. Hermione esquissa un sourire en remarquant cela, car ça lui rappelait les siens quand elle était plus jeune et qu'elle ne connaissait pas la magie. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

- _Siccum_ *, dit-elle simplement.

Les cheveux d'Enora devinrent totalement secs et soyeux. Sentant cela sous ses doigts, la jeune rousse fit un grand sourire reconnaissant à la seule fille du Trio d'Or.

- Viens, dit gentiment Hermione. Nous sommes tous assis autour de la table.

Enora suivit docilement la Gryffondor. La voyant arriver dans la cuisine, George se leva tout de suite et lui désigna la place libre à sa droite. Souriante, elle s'assit à ses côtés, tandis que tous dardaient à nouveau les yeux sur elle. Ginny, survoltée par la nouveauté qu'Enora était, souriait de toutes ses dents, assises à côté de son petit ami, Harry. Sachant qu'elle ne les connaissait pas tous, George proposa que l'on fasse un tour de table.

- Donc, moi c'est George, termina-t-il simplement en lui serrant la main dans un demi-sourire.  
- Moi, Percy, le frère juste au-dessus de George, c'est-à-dire le numéro trois de la famille.

Le jeune homme avait été pardonné par sa famille lorsqu'il était revenu vers eux durant la Grande Bataille. Ils avaient tous été rapprochés par la grande épreuve qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

- Je suis Molly, la maman, dit-elle dans un sourire, heureuse de voir son fils distrait de la mort de son frère.  
- Mon nom est Bill. Je suis le fils aîné de la famille. Et avant que tu le demandes, cette cicatrice me vient d'un loup-garou...  
- Greyback ?, demanda Enora en l'interrompant.

Bill hocha la tête. Son interlocutrice secoua la sienne, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe.

- À toi aussi, il a fait du mal ?, demanda George, devenu très sérieux.  
- Non... Pas du tout. Il n'a pas pu... Drago l'en a empêché à temps...

Enora vit Arthur noter cette information dans un petit calepin. Elle comprit qu'il voulait avoir tous les détails possibles de sa captivité. Il pouvait arriver qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de tout, alors il noterait tout ce qu'elle dirait sur sa vie d'avant pour le donner à Robards. Ainsi, il aura toutes les cartes en main pour faire correctement justice. Cependant, tous les autres autour de la table, en particulier George et le Trio d'Or, firent des têtes de trois pieds de long en apprenant que Drago l'avait sauvée.

- On parle bien du même Drago Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Ron, qui parlait pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au Terrier.

Enora hocha la tête.

- Oui... Vous ne savez pas qui il est vraiment. Il était obligé de cacher tous ses véritables sentiments pour sauver sa peau... Et la mienne par la même occasion... En fait, c'est parce qu'il s'est accroché sentimentalement à moi que Voldemort faisait pression sur lui... Parce que sa vie... Il s'en fichait un peu, ne voulant pas ressentir autant de souffrances... Il n'a jamais eu d'enfance, vous savez...

Enora baissa la tête, se replongeant, malgré elle, dans des souvenirs douloureux. Le comprenant, Ron laissa sa tête faire un tour de table.

- Eh bah... Moi, c'est Ronald, mais je préfère Ron. Je suis le dernier des garçons de la maison !, s'exclama-t-il pour changer de sujet.

En voyant le regard de la jeune fille en face de lui, il comprit qu'il avait bien fait. Il se tourna vers son frère à sa gauche pour lui passer la parole.

- Je suis Charles, mais tout le monde m'appelle Charlie. Faut dire que je préfère comme ça mon prénom, dit-il en riant légèrement. Je suis le deuxième fils de ma mère.

Enora sourit à la construction de la phrase. Son regard se tourna vers la prochaine personne à se présenter.

- Je suis...  
- Tu es Ginny, la seule fille dans une famille de mecs, la coupa Enora. Drago te surnommait la « Weaslette ». Je crois qu'il t'aime bien et qu'il t'admire même pour ton courage, en particulier à cause de ce qui s'est passé lors de ta première année, je crois, termina-t-elle, incertaine. Mais ne lui répète pas les compliments que je viens te faire, hein !

Ginny souriait, voyant Drago sous un nouveau jour, un Prince des Serpentards accessible et sincère.

- Moi... Tu dois aussi me connaître sous les traits que t'a dépeints la Foui... Malefoy..., déclara Harry.

Enora hocha la tête.

- Tu es Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu... Drago m'a beaucoup parlée de votre rivalité de Maison et du rôle qu'il était censé tenir à ton égard... Il m'a aussi racontée tout ce qu'il savait sur vos aventures à tous les trois, dit Enora en désignant Ron, Hermione et Harry. Vous, Arthur, je vous connais surtout de ce que j'entendais de la bouche du père de Drago... Rien de très fameux... Mais je suis contente de voir qu'il ne faisait que se leurrer, cet idiot de lâche.

La réflexion d'Enora fit sourire Arthur. Enora se tourna vers celle qui lui avait sauvé la mise en l'empêchant de passer une journée entière avec les cheveux mouillés, voire trempés, qui dégoulineraient sur son T-shirt.

- Toi, tu es Hermione, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Tu sais... Je crois que Drago ne pensait pas les Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il te lançait tout le temps... Je crois qu'il s'en voulait... Mais comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, son comportement visait à me protéger des représailles de tous les Mangemorts qui rôdait dans les couloirs de ma prison. Tant qu'il faisait son boulot de fils de Mangemort, j'étais presque intouchable.

Enora sourit, fière de son ami. Non, il n'était pas aussi lâche que tout le monde semblait le croire. Il était même l'une des personnes les plus intelligente, rusée et courageuse qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une Ginny curieuse, comme tout bon Gryffondor.

- Et toi ? Qui es-tu ?

Enora sourit à nouveau, sachant parfaitement qui elle était, ce dont elle était fière.

- Moi ? Je suis Enora, la fille unique de Severus Rogue, déclara-t-elle avec orgueil. Vous devez le connaître ! Il était un professeur à Poudlard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous faîtes ces têtes choquées et d'enterrement ?

Ce fut Hermione, celle qui se remit le plus rapidement de l'annonce, tandis qu'Arthur regrettait de n'avoir rien dit à personne sur les origines de sa protégée, qui lui annonça la terrible nouvelle.

- Enora... Je... Ton père, Severus Rogue, durant la Grande Bataille qui a eut lieu à Poudlard, a été assassiné par Voldemort.

* * *

_*Ce sort, je viens de l'inventer grâce à Google Traduction ! Ca veut dire "sécher" en latin pour la petite info !_

_Aloooooooooors ?  
Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Vos idées, vos envies... :p  
_

_Brefouille à la prochaine fois !_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Hello les loulous ! _

_Je suis enfin de retour ! Je veux pas me trouver des excuses faciles pour ne pas avoir à poster de manière fréquente et homogène, mais j'ai le bac à la fin de l'année donc... Je bosse !  
Mais je ne vous oublie pas ! :D Aucun risque !  
_

_Allez !  
Enjoy everyone !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Tandis que toute la famille Weasley tentait de réconforter une Enora qui venait de s'effondrer sur la table de la cuisine, en pleurs, Harry faisait (_enfin me direz-vous !_) le lien entre les lettres et les photos, ainsi qu'avec leur plus que probable expéditrice, la jeune fille au visage pluvieux en face de lui. C'était elle la fillette si heureuse sur les nombreuses photos, avec un Drago qui pouvait sembler enchanté du moment présent.

Enora releva soudainement la tête, les yeux plein de larmes, surprenant tout le monde par ce côté lunatique que personne ne connaissait chez elle. Elle planta son regard triste dans celui d'Hermione qui avait tout juste arrêté sa caresse dans son dos, qui se voulait rassurante.

- Comment est-il mort ?, demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante, mais ferme.

La lionne jeta un coup d'œil crispé à Harry, que personne ne manqua. Elle n'avait pas tous les détails. C'était son meilleur ami aux yeux verts qui s'était penché sur Rogue pour récolter sa dernière larme. C'était lui aussi qui avait entendu sa toute dernière parole. Harry soupira, baissa la tête et ancra à son tour son regard dans celui suppliant d'Enora. Puis, il se leva et lança un _Accio._ Une Pensine apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Harry se concentra un instant et retira de sa tempe avec sa baguette son souvenir du moment de la mort de son ancien professeur de Potions, pour le poser dans la bassine volante et immaculée devant lui.

- Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir faire cela ?, demanda Arthur, inquiet des répercutions que ce qu'elle pourrait voir, aurait sur elle et son mental.

Il espérait surtout deux choses : que cela ne lui fasse rien oublier, parce que son témoignage serait sûrement l'un des plus importants. Et aussi qu'elle ne change pas le regard qu'elle avait sur son père, qu'elle le voit encore et toujours comme un héros de la guerre. Parce que c'était assurément ce qu'il était, ce satané Severus Rogue, un héros.

Enora plongea la tête dans la Pensine sans aucune hésitation.

**Flash-back**

**_*- Tout au long de cette nuit, alors que je suis au bord de la victoire, je suis resté assis dans cette pièce, reprit Voldemort, la voix guère plus haute qu'un murmure, à me demander encore et encore, pourquoi la Baguette de Sureau refusait d'être ce qu'elle devrait être, d'agir comme la légende dit qu'elle doit agir entre les mains de son possesseur légitime... Et je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse._**

**_Rogue resta muet._**

**_- Peut-être la connais-tu déjà ? Après tout, tu es un homme intelligent, Severus. Tu as été un bon et fidèle serviteur et je regrette ce qui doit malheureusement arriver.  
_****_- Maître...  
_****_- La Baguette de Sureau ne peut m'obéir pleinement, Severus, parce que je ne suis pas son vrai maître. Elle appartient au sorcier qui a tué son ancien propriétaire. C'est toi qui as tué Albus Dumbledore et tant que tu vivras, la Baguette de Sureau ne pourra m'appartenir véritablement.  
_****_- Maître !, protesta Rogue en levant sa propre baguette magique.  
_****_- Il ne peut en être autrement, répliqua Voldemort. Je dois maîtriser cette baguette, Severus. Maîtriser la baguette pour maîtriser enfin Potter._**

**_D'un mouvement du bras, Voldemort donna un grand coup dans le vide avec la Baguette de Sureau. Ce geste n'eut aucun effet sur Rogue qui, pendant une fraction de seconde, sembla penser qu'il avait été épargné. Mais l'intention du Seigneur des Ténèbres devint très vite manifeste. La cage du serpent tournoya dans les airs et avant que Rogue ait pu faire autre chose que pousser un cri, elle lui avait entouré la tête et les épaules. Voldemort s'exprima alors en Fourchelang :_**

**_-_ Tue.***

**Fin du Flash-back**

Le souvenir s'était arrêté là, ne laissant pas l'occasion à Enora de voir son père se faire mordre à de multiples reprises par cet horrible serpent, Nagini. Mais, tout à coup, le décor changea et Enora se retrouva devant son père en sang qui était encore vivant après les terribles escarres dentées que son corps laissait apparaître. Elle faisait dos à Harry qui entrait. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, mais sans bruit, respectant la dignité dont faisait preuve son père.

**Flash-back**

**_*Le plus silencieusement possible, il [_Harry_] se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce._**

**_Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, pourquoi il s'approchait du mourant. Il ne savait même pas très bien ce qu'il ressentait en voyant le visage livide de Rogue et ses doigts qui essayaient d'étancher la plaie sanglante de son cou. Il enleva la cape d'invisibilité et baissa le regard vers l'homme qu'il haïssait. Les yeux de Rogue se posèrent sur Harry. Il essaya de parler. Lorsqu'Harry se pencha, Rogue saisit le devant de sa robe et l'attira vers lui._**

**_Un râle, un gargouillement abominable sortit de sa gorge._**

**_- Prenez-... les... Prenez-... les..._**

**_Quelque chose d'autre que du sang ruisselait du visage de Rogue. D'un bleu argenté, ni gaz, ni liquide, la substance jaillissait de sa bouche, de ses oreilles, de ses yeux. Harry savait ce que c'était, mais ne savait que faire..._**

**_Hermione glissa alors dans ses mains tremblantes une flasque, surgie de nulle part. A l'aide de sa baguette, Harry y versa la substance argentée. Lorsque la flasque fut pleine et que Rogue sembla ne plus avoir en lui une goutte de sang, l'étreinte de sa main sur la robe de Harry se desserra._**

**_- Regardez-... moi, murmura-t-il._**

**_Les yeux verts d'Harry croisèrent les yeux noirs de Rogue mais un instant plus tard, quelque chose sembla s'éteindre au fond du regard sombre qui devint fixe, terne, vide. La main qui tenait encore Harry retomba en un bruit sourd et Rogue ne bougea plus.*_**

**Fin du Flash-back**

Au bout de trois quart-quart d'heure, la jeune fille rousse sortit la tête de la Pensine de l'Elu. Ses genoux jouaient des castagnettes et elle les sentit se dérober sous elle, car elle ne parvenait pas à les verrouiller et à les empêcher de trembler. Mais elle ne toucha jamais le sol dur de la cuisine des Weasley. En effet, George et Charlie, ayant vu ce qui allait se produire, s'étaient précipités pour la soutenir. George, étant arrivé le premier, attrapa Enora en la callant contre son torse. Il se laissa glisser au sol avec elle toujours collée à lui, le nez dans son T-shirt. Il ne se soucia pas une seconde de ce qu'elle était en train d'infliger à son haut, se préoccupant plus de son état actuel. A bout de forces autant émotionnellement que physiquement, Enora relâcha toute la tension accumulée au cours de toutes ces années de détention. Puis, tout doucement, le flot de larmes se tarit, les yeux de la rousse se fermèrent sans bruit et Enora s'endormit sur les genoux de George.

Tous restèrent quelques instants silencieux devant les deux jeunes gens au sol qui semblaient s'être trouvés dans le brouillard de leur douleur causée par une perte. George gardait les yeux posés sur Enora, la protégeant de son chagrin du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il l'utilisait lui-même comme son propre bouclier, son propre attrape-chagrin, car elle lui permettait de penser à autre chose à qu'à son autre lui-même disparu à jamais dans les méandres de la mort.

Ce fut Molly qui se « réveilla » la première de ce moment et le brisa en se tournant vers son mari.

- Où veux-tu qu'elle loge ici ? Elle ne peut décemment pas dormir dans la cuisine tout de même !, chuchota la mère rousse, ne voulant pas déranger le moment présent.

Arthur sembla horrifié par la phrase de sa femme et lui jeta un regard empli de sous-entendus.

- Bien sûr que non !, s'offusqua l'homme.  
- Il reste un peu de place dans les toilettes, vous savez, suggéra prudemment, mais avec humour Ron.

Pour tout remerciement d'avoir essayé de détendre l'atmosphère, il reçut de la part de sa petite amie un gros coup de coude dans les côtes et des regards réprobateurs de ses parents. Les seuls amusés étaient Bill et Charlie, mais ils ne le montrèrent pas trop, de peur que leur mère se mette en colère. Molly était d'ailleurs connue pour ses fureurs à faire se pisser dessus un troupeau entier de centaures sauvages.

Arthur se tourna vers Enora et son fils juste devant lui. Ils semblaient si paisibles tous les deux. Soudain, ses yeux s'éclairèrent, une idée venant de lui traverser l'esprit à la vitesse d'un phénix.

- On pourrait les mettre ensemble dans la même chambre..., proposa-t-il tout-à-trac.  
- Tu veux la mettre dans le lit de Fred !, s'exclama Molly, partant au quart de tour, au risque de réveiller Enora, sa gorge se nouant au nom de son fils décédé.

George releva la tête à la voix de celle qui l'avait porté, élevé et à l'entente du nom de son frère. Il fixa alors sa famille dont le regard, compréhensif, était tourné vers Molly.

- Maman, commença Bill, tout doucement, prenant sa mère dans ses bras. Laisse faire ça pour ce soir. Tout le monde est fatigué et ne demande qu'à aller se coucher. Le seul lit disponible et fait est celui de Fred. Tu sais, il ne t'en voudrait pas. Ce n'est pas comme si Enora allait lui voler sa place. Il n'a existé, existe et n'existera qu'un seul Fred Weasley. Et ce Fred-là a toujours eu le cœur sur la main, tu sais bien..., argumenta l'aîné de la famille Weasley.

Molly essuya ses yeux brillant de larmes contenues, qui étaient apparues aux paroles de son fils. Bill avait parlé avec sagesse. Jetant un coup d'œil sur son autre fils et l'invitée surprise, la fille de Severus Rogue, qui ne semblait pas avoir été dérangée dans son sommeil réparateur par le coup d'éclat de la vieille femme rousse. De son côté, George sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en entendant celle qui se trouvait sur ses genoux ronfler. Molly sourit à son tour en voyant son fils si détendu et si proche de cette fille dont il ne savait pourtant que le nom. Elle soupira de résignation. Ron en fit doucement part à George qui hocha la tête. Ses lèvres mimèrent un merci et un bonne nuit à tout le reste de la famille, tandis qu'il passait ses bras au creux de ses genoux et sous les omoplates d'Enora. Il monta les escaliers lentement, faisant attention à ne pas cogner une partie du corps de la jeune fille contre les murs des couloirs étroits de la maison Weasley.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il déposa Enora l'endormie sur le lit de son frère. George sourit, la gorge pourtant nouée, les larmes lui montant au bord des yeux, en pensant à la réaction de son cher et tendre jumeau en apprenant qu'une jeune fille était dans son lit alors qu'il n'y était pas. Après avoir conjuré un pyjama de Ginny par un simple _Accio_ et l'avoir mis à la jeune fille devant lui d'un coup de baguette, il s'assit sur son propre lit et regarda les boucles rousses se soulever sur la poitrine de l'endormie en face de lui. C'était le seul signe qu'Enora était encore en vie sous ses yeux clos. George ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il se devait de la protéger envers et contre tout. Ce sentiment lui paraissait tellement irréel... Le seul pour qui il avait ressenti un tel besoin était... Fred. Lui était son jumeau ! Mais elle, il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures à peine.

Pourtant, quand il était avec la fille Rogue, sa tristesse prenait son envol et il se sentait mieux, moins enfermé dans sa culpabilité face à la mort de son frère. Tout le contraire que ce qu'aurait pu lui inspirer le père de la jeune fille. Enora lui permettait de prendre du recul, de l'apaiser. De plus, en la voyant, là, dans le lit de son frère, dans le bien-être du sommeil du juste, George se sentit plonger, lentement mais sûrement, dans une sorte de somnolence, et plus profondément, dans un repos réparateur.

**oOo**

George se réveilla soudainement, le cœur battant à toute allure. Il était en pyjama et correctement installé dans son lit, mais il ne put pousser plus loin la réflexion de ce qui l'avait amené là en se souvenant de ce qui l'avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Il venait tout juste de revivre la Grande Bataille à Poudlard de l'avant-veille. Tonks... Lupin... Fred... De tous, il avait vécu la mort, comme si ça avait été la sienne. De plus, tandis qu'il se revoyait combattre aux côtés de l'Ordre, tous les trois tourbillonnaient autour de lui en lui hurlant que c'était de sa faute à lui, et à lui seul, s'ils étaient morts à l'heure qui l'était. Maintenant assis sur son lit, raide comme un piquet, respirant à grandes goulées, et bruyamment, essayant de sortir de l'étau dans lequel il se trouvait piégé, George remarqua qu'il était tout en sueur et en larmes.

Remontant ses genoux contre son torse musclé et posant son visage dessus, le cachant aux yeux scrutateurs de tous, il pleura. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son pauvre corps meurtri pour ce qu'il avait dû faire ou non pour gagner la guerre, pour tout ce qu'il avait perdu pour gagner la guerre.

Cette foutue guerre...

Tandis que ses épaules tremblaient, montrant le séisme de sa tristesse, George sentit que l'on s'asseyait sur son lit, près de lui, mais suffisamment loin pour ne pas le toucher tout de suite. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Une main chaleureuse se posa pourtant comme une caresse d'une infinie douceur sur son dos. Sursautant, il ne leva pas la tête pour savoir à qui appartenait cette main secourable. Cette dernière amorça un mouvement vertical qui se voulait rassurant. Les tremblements du jeune homme roux se calmèrent peu à peu, de manière progressive, à ce contact physique presque maternel. Le puits de larmes enfin asséché, le jeune Weasley releva le visage du creux formé par ses deux genoux. Il tourna son attention vers la main réconfortante. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Enora.

- Ça va mieux ?, demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce, qui chantait comme un murmure.  
- Oui, merci, sourit George, face à tant de sollicitude de la part de la jeune fille, mais la parole déraillant un peu d'avoir trop pleuré. On a l'impression que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, plaisanta-t-il doucement.

Enora eut un triste sourire et le jeune homme comprit qu'il avait encore mis les pieds dans le plat. Se retenant de s'excuser, il attendit qu'elle prenne la parole. Elle baissa alors les yeux quelques instants, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs de sa vie captive.

- En fait, c'est bien le cas... Drago venait toujours dormir dans ma cellule ou dans la chambre, que l'on m'attribuait quand j'avais été sage, quand son père l'avait frappé ou lui avait jeté un _Doloris_. C'est-à-dire, souvent... Trop souvent. Il dormait alors avec moi et, en général, il se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit en larmes et en sueur, comme toi ce matin. La seule chose qui le calmait un tant soit peu c'était que je lui passe la main dans le dos, comme je te l'ai fait. La plupart du temps, il se rendormait pour le reste de la nuit.  
- Oh..., fut la seule chose un minimum intelligente que put dire George en écoutant Enora parler et lui faire découvrir une infime part de ses souvenirs de ces douze dernières années.

Elle sourit face au peu de répartie et au respect que lui avait imposé sa réponse, plutôt franche. Mais elle ne voulait pas se cacher à ce garçon en qui elle avait une confiance aveugle, sans savoir d'où elle tenait ça.

- Au fait, reprit Enora après un silence, je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir. J'ai dû tous vous gêner... Faire une petite crise d'hystérie et m'endormir juste après t'être « tombée », fit-elle avec ses doigts, dans les bras.

George sourit à son tour de l'air gêné de la jeune fille en face de lui.

- Mais ce fut un véritable plaisir, vous savez mademoiselle Rogue, lui dit-il d'un air taquin et mutin. Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai jamais pensé pouvoir appelé quelqu'un de cette manière un jour !, rit-il.

Enora rit, à son tour, quelques secondes en voyant l'expression du roux en face d'elle. Il lui semblait qu'en répliquant cela, elle découvrait enfin son vrai lui.

Soudain, ils semblèrent remarquer qu'il faisait déjà jour. George jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa compagne de chambrée.

- On descend manger ?, proposa-t-il à la rousse.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre, le ventre de la jeune fille grogna son approbation. George éclata de rire, tout en se rendant compte que cela lui avait manqué de rire pour un rien.

- Alors ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle une réponse claire !, s'exclama le jeune homme entre deux éclats de rire. Faut dire que l'on n'a pas mangé hier soir !  
- Eh oui ! Et c'est encore de ma faute !, sourit Enora.

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine, toujours en pyjama, et en riant de leurs grognements de ventre affamé respectifs. Ils s'amusaient à les imiter. C'était donc dans cet état d'esprit infiniment plus joyeux que la veille que les deux compères firent leur apparition dans l'antre de Molly Weasley où tous les autres habitants du Terrier étaient attablés.

Lorsque les deux arrivants jetèrent un coup d'œil sur la table, ils remarquèrent que tous les regardaient bizarrement. Ils froncèrent les sourcils.

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, s'exclama Enora, intriguée. On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme ! Oh ! Si c'est parce que je porte un pyjama de Ginny, je peux lui le rendre tout de suite si elle veut... Et ne vous inquiétez pas, George ne m'a pas vue nue, si c'est ce qui vous intrigue... Il m'a habillée magiquement...

La fille de Severus s'arrêta enfin de parler, se rendant compte que personne ne réagissait à aucune de ses paroles.

- Oui, commença Charlie. J'ai vu un fantôme, le fantôme d'un rire. C'était tellement surprenant George... Excusez-nous, mais... Bref...

Le second fils de la famille Weasley remit son nez dans sa tasse de café presque terminée. L'instant de surprise passée, tous retournèrent à leur conversation. Les deux compères haussèrent les épaules en se regardant dans les yeux et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre à la grande table des Weasley. Ils se servirent en jus de citrouille et en tartines, qu'Enora apprécia plus que tous. Le remarquant, Harry sourit, en se souvenant de la première fois qu'il avait pu se resservir dans un petit déjeuner et y manger à sa faim. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui était arrivé à Enora pendant sa captivité. Molly la traita comme lui en l'obligeant à se resservir, car elle la trouvait un peu maigre.

Il fut ensuite décidé à l'unanimité de faire une partie de Quidditch. Hermione se dit tout de suite arbitre de façon à rester au sol, son meilleur ami dans ces cas-là, quand ses véritables s'envolaient pendant des heures. Mais il advint qu'il y avait un nombre impair de joueurs. Alors, Charlie, Bill, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Percy et George se tournèrent, les yeux pleins d'espoir vers une Enora qui ne savait pas dans quoi elle risquait de s'engager.

- Mais je n'ai pas de balai..., murmura-t-elle, en baissant les yeux.  
- Il y a mon ancien, mon Nimbus 2000, proposa Harry, voyant qu'aucun des Weasley n'osait faire allusion au balai de Fred, qui resterait inutilisé pour longtemps...

Mais Hermione fut, comme d'habitude, la première à comprendre ce qui gênait vraiment Enora, qui essayait de trouver des arguments pour rester au sol.

- Tu n'es jamais montée sur un balai ? C'est ça ?, demanda-t-elle doucement, coupant la parole à tous les autres qui essayaient de la convaincre de venir dans le ciel avec eux.

Enora se rendit alors compte de son anormalité. Ils avaient tous déjà pratiqué au moins une fois le vol sur un balai... Mais elle, elle en avait été empêchée par des Mangemorts toutes les fois où Drago avait réussi à l'emmener dans le jardin pour essayer de lui apprendre. A cause de cela, son ami serpentard s'était fait punir plus d'une fois. Elle s'en voulait encore rien qu'en y repensant.

- Mais, ne t'inquiète pas !, s'exclama George en la prenant dans ses bras. On va t'apprendre ! Pas vrai vous autres ?, demanda-t-il à ses frères, sœur et amis.

- Evidemment !, s'écrièrent-ils en choeur.

Enora sourit et suivit Ginny qui l'emmena dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse lui passer des vêtements lui permettant de voler plus facilement que le pyjama qu'elle portait actuellement.

Molly sourit en voyant tous ces enfants s'entraider et s'amuser malgré ce qu'ils venaient tous de traverser.

* * *

_Bon ! Voilà c'est déjà la fin ! _

_Je voulais vous prévenir que ce qui est entre * sont des passages de _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_, chapitre 32, aux éditions Gallimard, traduit de l'anglais par Jean-François Ménard._

_Bon ! Maintenant à vos claviers ! J'ai faim de reviews ! :p_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Hello !_

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! ;D_

_Je pensais le mettre demain soir, mais je suis d'une extrême bonté :)  
En fait j'ai juste réussi à le finir ce soir ! :p_

___Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages originaux et l'histoire ! :D_  
Brefouille ! 

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Enora descendit de la chambre de Ginny, souriante, tout de rouge et d'or vêtue. Ainsi habillée aux couleurs des Gryffondors, tout le monde lui sourit. De son côté, elle pensait à la tête de Drago s'il la voyait affublée de cette manière. Peut-être qu'il aurait fait une crise cardiaque, les yeux exorbités ? Enora gloussa, mais se reprit rapidement avant de paraître une dinde devant les habitants actuels du Terrier.

Harry ouvrit la porte de la maison sur ses entrefaites, un sourire grand comme l'Eurasie. Entre ses mains, il y avait un balai sur lequel il était gravé en lettres d'or sur son pommeau : « Nimbus 2000 ». Il le lui tendit cérémonieusement, la malice pétillant dans ses yeux.

- Mademoiselle Rogue, commença-t-il, très sérieusement.

Le nom d'Enora sembla difficile pour Harry à lui associer, à cause de toutes ces mauvaises impressions que lui avait faites son père. De plus, il fallait dire que la jeune fille qui se tenait en face de lui, en tenue de Gryffon, chose qui aurait provoqué une syncope chez Severus, ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Tandis qu'il avait un nez crochu et longiligne, de raides cheveux noirs jais et un regard tout aussi sombre, Enora avait des cheveux bouclés aussi flamboyants que sa petite amie, un petit nez en trompette et un regard bleuté. La seule chose qu'elle devait tenir de lui était sa ténacité, sa loyauté en une cause et son courage si bien caché et mystérieux. Pour toutes ces petites choses, elle était exactement lui.

- Oui ?, répondit la brave Rogue, un sourire heureux plaqué sur le visage, menaçant de s'élargir encore plus.  
- Pour votre tout premier vol sur un balai, je vous offre mon Nimbus 2000, avec lequel j'ai moi-même longtemps volé, continua Harry, tout fier.

Enora sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en attrapant respectueusement le manche que lui présentait l'Élu. Elle remarqua la douceur du bois, sa finesse offrant à son utilisateur un aérodynamisme excellent. Tandis que la jeune fille repensait à sa vie passée, elle pensa que c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ait jamais fait, ce qu'elle n'oublia pas de préciser à ses hôtes et à Harry.

- Vous savez, c'est vraiment un superbe cadeau que vous me faites là... Les seules choses que l'on m'a offertes au cours de mon... emprisonnement, c'était des livres de cours.

- Ah bon ?, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer George et Ron.

Enora vit du coin de l'œil qu'Arthur avait son calepin en main, mais ne s'y attarda pas outre mesure.

- Mais normalement, j'aurais dû ne jamais rien avoir d'autre que ce m'apportait mon père, ce qui m'était d'ailleurs toujours retiré lorsqu'il partait du Manoir. C'est Drago qui arrivait parfois à me rendre ce que m'offrait mon père. Par la même occasion, il réussissait, peut-être plus souvent, à me donner les livres de cours dont il n'avait plus besoin, expliqua Enora. Dès sa première année, il avait commencé à chercher un moyen de les cacher aux yeux de mes gardiens. Il a rapidement trouvé un sort qui lui permettait de transformer mes livres en couvertures. Le seul moyen de leur rendre leur forme originelle, était que Drago ou moi les touchions. Mais dès que nous les lâchions, ces livres redevenaient de simples bouts de tissus miteux.

- Ingénieux !, s'exclama George tout excité. J'aurais dû y penser ! Il faut absolument que je note ça quelque part !

A ces mots, les yeux de toute la famille Weasley et ceux d'Harry et d'Hermione s'illuminèrent d'étonnement et de plaisir conjugués.

- Pour ta boutique ?, risqua alors Molly, tandis que son fils conjurait un bout de parchemin et une plume.

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de hocher de la tête, tellement il était concentré dans ce qu'il était en train de rédiger. En voyant cela, tous sourirent voyant George reprendre du poil de la bête. Harry se racla la gorge.

- Avec ce balai, continua-t-il en montrant le Nimbus 2000, j'ai aussi...  
- Remporté le défi que t'avais lancé Drago, termina Enora, en lui coupant la parole, toujours aussi souriante.  
- Malefoy t'en a parlé ?, s'étonna Ron.  
- Oui. On se dit tout, vous savez, disait Enora tandis qu'Arthur attrapait une nouvelle fois son calepin pour tout noter. Je m'en souviens encore super bien. Il était arrivé à ma cellule tout bougon. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il y avait pour qu'il soit dans cet état, il m'a dit que le déshonneur était tombé sur sa maison, les Serpentards.

George rit à cette phrase. Bill, lui, secoua la tête.

- Mais, les Serpentards n'ont pas d'honneur !, s'exclama finalement Charlie.

Enora fronça les sourcils.

- Ça, c'est faux ! Encore un préjugé !, soupira la jeune fille. Ils n'ont juste pas la même conception de l'honneur que la vôtre. Ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent et ce qu'ils considèrent juste et nécessaire pour préserver d'abord leur famille, puis leur maison et leurs amis. Drago m'a toujours considérée comme sa sœur, par exemple. C'est pourquoi il a fait tout ça pour moi. Mais, là, le fait qu'Harry se démarque à tel point qu'il devienne le plus jeune attrapeur de toute l'histoire du Quidditch, ça l'a mis sur les nerfs. Les Serpentards lui en ont même voulu d'avoir lancé ce Rappeltout, même si au départ, ils étaient tous d'accord avec lui... Parce que, si quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, déshonore la maison Serpentard, il est rejeté. Seule l'intervention de Papa Malefoy-Gros-Sous a permis à Drago de véritablement faire preuve d'autorité sur sa maison à Poudlard.

Tous les garçons hochèrent la tête à cette explication. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que ce genre de choses avait court chez les Serpents.

- Bon, mais c'est pas le tout, mais on a une partie de Quidditch à jouer et il faut qu'auparavant on apprenne à la petite nouvelle comment voler !, s'impatienta George, en faisant un clin d'œil à « la petite nouvelle ».

Enora remarqua alors que tout le monde, sauf Hermione, était habillé pour pratiquer. La jeune fille commença à stresser de peur de tout foirer. Mais les sourires chaleureux des garçons et des deux filles firent presque disparaître cette boule à l'estomac... Presque.

Ils sortirent tous dans le jardin du Terrier et tous enfourchèrent immédiatement leur balai. Enora les imita prudemment. Hermione, plus libre de ses mouvements que les autres, puisqu'elle n'avait pas de balai, vint rectifier la posture et la position des mains de la fille de Severus. La rousse la remercia d'un signe de tête, concentrée, tandis que l'intelligente lionne reculait.

- Maintenant, tu tapes de ton pied droit par terre, comme moi, expliqua Charlie, qui exécuta le geste de manière précise pour le montrer à Enora.

Cette dernière secoua la tête en voyant l'expérience de toutes les personnes qui étaient autour d'elle. Elle regrettait de ne pas être à leur hauteur...

- Regarde comment j'ai fait et comment je tiens mes jambes. Essaie de m'imiter, continua l'homme, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué les réflexions d'Enora.

La fille rousse fronça les sourcils et focalisa son esprit sur les instructions simples de Charlie. Ce petit geste facial fit sourire Ron, car il retrouvait sa petite amie, Hermione, dans la façon d'agir d'Enora. Cette dernière donna une impulsion pédestre qui la propulsa à environ un mètre au-dessus du sol. Tous la virent serrer les dents tandis qu'elle ne sentait plus la terre sous ses pieds.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Bill, en se rapprochant d'elle. Regarde, je te tiens.

En effet, il la maintenait par la taille.

- Empoigne bien le manche, lui précisa Charlie à nouveau en bon pédagogue. Maintenant, tu vas, tout doucement, relever le manche du Nimbus vers le ciel. Mais pas trop... Dose ta force.

Enora s'éleva tandis que Charlie la lâchait car elle montait si haut qu'il était trop petit pour cela, alors qu'il ne volait pas encore. Elle réussit enfin à se caler sur le manche, ne glissa plus parce qu'il était lisse et penché en arrière. La jeune Rogue se stabilisa ainsi à trois mètres du sol. Ginny s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

- Maintenant, pour avance, il ne te reste plus qu'à te pencher en avant et rabattre tes mollets vers l'arrière de ton balai selon la vitesse que tu souhaites atteindre, dit-elle en se tournant vers ses frères et en montrant un du doigt. Tiens, regarde Percy. Il est peut en avant, tout juste pour se propulser. Mais compare-le à... George par exemple ! Vise-moi un peu cet imbécile de première catégorie !

En effet, ce dernier enchaînait les uns après les autres, sans aucune interruption, les loopings et les slaloms contrôlés entre les cinq cheminées du Terrier. Enora le regarda un peu, admirative. Elle se promit qu'un jour, elle serait capable de faire ce genre de choses ! Mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle commence à apprendre à avancer. Alors, toujours aussi concentrée à se maintenir en l'air de manière équilibrée pour ne pas tomber, elle essaya de mettre en application ce que venait de lui enseigner la benjamine des Weasley. Un sourire éclaira alors son visage dès lors qu'elle réussit à rejoindre Bill qui s'était arrêté pour la regarder avancer et faire « ses premiers pas ». Lorsqu'elle y parvint, l'homme lâcha son balai et l'applaudit pour ses efforts. Cette victoire encouragea Enora à accélérer. C'était ce qu'elle fit en faisait fi des avertissements d'Hermione toujours clouée au sol. Elle se surprit à apprécier la vitesse lorsqu'elle poussa un cri plus qu'euphorique, tandis qu'elle devenait de plus en plus rapide. Le vent glissait sur son visage, ses cheveux voletait et claquaient à ses oreilles. La liberté. Ce ne pouvait être que ça. Enora sourit en pensant aux paroles de Drago : « Quand je suis sur mon balai, je... je ne suis plus un Malefoy, ni un Serpentard, ni personne en particulier... Je ne suis que moi, celui que tu connais... Je suis une envie de liberté... ».

Soudain, George la rattrapa la faisant sursauter, car elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver, puisqu'elle était dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Mais cette inattention fit commettre une erreur à la débutante. En effet, Enora perdit le contrôle de son Nimbus et commença à chuter à grande vitesse. Tous, autour d'elle, semblaient pétrifier et avoir oublié tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient. Hermione hurlait à l'unisson avec Enora qui paraissait ne jamais avoir eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Elle fonçait tout droit dans les champs qui entouraient le Terrier. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter et la sauver d'une mort atroce.

- _Mobilicorpus_ !, hurla une voix masculine.

**oOo**

Drago ferma les yeux laissant le doux soleil anglais lui réchauffer le visage. Il venait de passer presque deux jours entre la prison intégrée au Ministère et une salle d'interrogatoire. L'une et l'autre ne valait pas du tout le coup d'être visitées. Jamais le temps d'être seul, car soit on lui rajoutait un compagnon de cellule à lui, un Malefoy ! Soit on venait le chercher pour lui poser ce qui lui paraissait être des millions et des millions de questions. Parfois la même pour voir s'il ne se contredirait pas lui-même ! Il avait eu en permanence la gorge sèche à force de parler et de répondre aux questions incessantes des enquêteurs ou même d'accéder à leur requêtes. Bon, ils faisaient leur boulot... Mais apporter de temps en temps une bouteille d'eau aux prisonniers ne serait pas un luxe ! Une seule personne avait été un tant soit peu correcte avec lui : le chef des Aurors, Gawain Robards. Il faut dire qu'il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux avec Enora, qu'il n'était pas le monstre lâche qu'il avait été tout le long de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Tout ce que le jeune Malefoy leur avait raconté et montré par le biais de la Pensine avait semblé convaincre les Aurors et leur chef. Drago avait donc été relâché avec pour consigne de rester au pays pour qu'il puisse rapidement répondre à des questions complémentaires. En clair, si les policiers de la communauté magique avaient de quelconques preuves pour l'inculper et le condamner, ils n'hésiteraient pas et pourraient le rattraper plus vite. Le jeune homme ricana nerveusement en se passant la main dans ses cheveux platine. Pour se rassurer, il caressa instinctivement le manche de sa baguette, sa très chère baguette, qui l'avait déjà sorti de quelques situations périlleuses. On la lui avait rendue à sa sortie du Ministère. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était senti nu, vulnérable sans elle ! Mais maintenant qu'il était hors du gouvernement anglais de la Magie, il se sentait sale : il avait dormi dans une cellule crasseuse, noire, voire insalubre, et ce sans prendre de douche ! Rien que d'y penser, le légendaire flegme Malefoyen aux oubliettes, Drago frissonna de dégoût en fermant les yeux. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que pouvait être Azkaban ! Là où se trouvait son paternel d'ailleurs... Grand bien lui fasse ! Parce qu'avec tout ce qu'avait déballé Drago, Lucius allait probablement passer le reste de sa vie derrière les barreaux de la plus grande et la pire prison sorcière de tous les temps. En plus, tous les témoins qui avaient eu à faire à Malefoy père n'avait pas encore eu le loisir de passer chez les Aurors pour tout leur dire. Ce fils souvent torturé poussa un long et profond soupir de soulagement. Qu'il réprima aussi vite. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son ventre. En effet, il ne savait pas du tout où se trouvait sa mère. Les Aurors n'avaient pas voulu lui dire si elle était sortie de Sainte-Mangouste ou pas, si elle allait mieux ou pas, après ce que ce satané sorcier lui avait fait... Il se promit de passer à l'hôpital magique pour savoir si Narcissa était encore là-bas ou non.

Mais lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ses vêtements, ses yeux gris comme la mer en colère s'agrandirent d'un seul coup d'horreur. Beurk ! La prison ministérielle l'avait rendu crasseux, bien loin de la classe naturelle habituelle du jeune homme.

Drago transplana alors rapidement, ne voulant pas rester dans cet état plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il arriva devant le grand Manoir Malefoy et parcourut en quelques instants la longue allée de cailloux blancs qui menait vers la porte principale. Il entra et monta directement à sa chambre, sans un regard vers les Elfes de Maison qui vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles. Drago se déshabilla rapidement et prit une douche salvatrice. Le jeune aristocrate regarda dégoûté l'eau grise qui s'échappait par les canalisations. Puis, il se reprit en pensant que plusieurs fois, Enora s'était retrouvée dans le même état que lui et qu'il avait reçu plusieurs coups pour lui avoir apporté une bassine avec de l'eau savonneuse. Ça, le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais avoué à son amie d'enfance.

Lorsqu'il se jugea enfin assez propre pour sortir de la douche, Drago se sécha à l'aide d'un simple sort et conjura une chemise rouge avec un jean slim noir, avec un boxer convenable, fraichement nettoyé par les Elfes. Dès qu'il fut habillé, le jeune héritier se dirigea vers la sortie, pour ensuite transplaner à Sainte-Mangouste. Il alla directement vers l'accueil, le visage impassible et la tête haute, faisant honneur à sa naissance.

- Bonjour, papillonna la réceptionniste quinquagénaire aux cheveux grisonnants. Que puis-je faire pour vous, jeune homme ?

Drago se retint d'afficher une mine dégoûtée par l'attitude de... comment disaient donc les Moldus ? Ah oui ! Couguar !

- Bonjour mademoiselle, minauda le jeune homme, conscient que son charisme sur les femmes lui permettrait d'avoir des informations plus facilement qu'avec un homme. Je voudrais avoir des nouvelles de ma mère qui a été admise hier dans la matinée : Narcissa Malefoy.

Devenant soudain très professionnelle, la femme lança un sort inaudible sur les grandes armoires derrière elle. De l'une d'entre elles apparut un dossier médical. Elle adressa à Drago un sourire.

- Votre mère a été emmenée ce matin par deux Aurors. C'est un certain Williamson qui a signé le papier de sortie. Elle a sûrement été emmenée au Ministère.

Le jeune homme aux yeux gris remercia rapidement la femme et quitta l'enceinte médicale. Il était satisfait des informations qu'il avait obtenues. De plus, il savait que l'Auror Williamson était quelqu'un d'intègre et qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à sa mère. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait été envoyé pour la surveiller à Sainte-Mangouste.

Presque entièrement rassuré, mais sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire plus que ce qu'il venait de faire, Drago décida de passer voir Enora. Il se doutait qu'elle avait été accueillie par les Weasley, malgré la perte qu'ils venaient de subir. C'était des gens bien et il le savait. En effet, tout ce qu'il avait pu leur dire pendant toutes ces années, il ne le pensa pas du tout. Il en était de même pour Granger. Il se dégoutait même à s'entendre l'insulter de... Voilà ! Il n'arrivait même plus à penser ce pauvre mot, maintenant qu'il n'était plus obligé de le faire par son paternel ou Voldemort.

Malefoy junior se focalisa ensuite sur le Terrier pour pouvoir y transplaner. Il respira un grand coup et disparut en tourbillonnant.

Il réapparut dans la cour d'une maison alambiquée autour de laquelle il voyait tourbillonner dans le ciel des cheveux flamboyants, accompagnés d'une flamme noire jais. Tous les Weasley étaient de sortie pour faire un Quidditch avec Harry Potter. Et comme d'habitude, la mère Granger avait trop le vertige pour prendre part à ce jeu.

Soudain, alors qu'il arrivait à proximité du terrain, Drago aperçut une jeune fille qui était aussi rousse que les habitants du Terrier, mais qui portant ne ressemblait à aucun d'entre eux. Ce n'était pas la Weaslette. Enora ! Elle volait ! Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres fines de l'ancien Serpentard. Ces roux avaient réussi à faire quelque chose qu'il avait toujours échoué à réaliser : apprendre à se tenir sur un balai à sa meilleure amie. Mais il disparut tout de suite lorsque, premièrement, il vit qu'Enora portait les couleurs de Gryffondor et secondement, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle de ce qui lui semblait être un Nimbus 2000. Sans perdre une seule seconde, le jeune homme sortit sa baguette chérie.

- _Mobilicorpus_ !, hurla Drago en pointant son arme vers son amie.

* * *

_Bon... Je suis persuadée que vous me détestez d'avoir fini ce chapitre là ! Mais bon..._

_Je suis l'auteure alors je fais que qu'est-ce que je veux d'abord ! Na ! :p_

_Bon ! Donnez moi vos impressions !_

_Reviews ! J'ai faim !_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Voilà ! Je suis de retour pour de nouvelles aventures ! _

_Je tiens cette fois-ci à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont "favorité" et "followé" cette histoire !  
J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas ! :)_

_Disclaimer : Tout n'est pas à moi, sauf Enora et l'histoire :)_

_So, Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Cette intervention magique fit sortir tout le monde de sa torpeur. En effet, chacun se rua sur sa baguette pour se rendre compte que... eh bah... Ils n'avaient rien à faire du tout. Hermione et Enora s'arrêtèrent de crier. Cette dernière suspendue dans le ciel, toujours fermement accrochée à son balai, qu'elle n'aurait laissé tomber pour rien au monde, souffla un bon et grand coup, essayant de ralentir son rythme cardiaque qui avait prit de la vitesse autant à cause de la chute qu'à cause du vertige qu'elle éprouvait. Drago, pendant ce temps, commença, sous les yeux de tous, à la faire redescendre graduellement vers la terre ferme. Terre que la rescapée aurait embrassée avec ferveur si elle n'avait pas eu un semblant de dignité. Tous ceux qui volaient étaient désormais aux côtés de la rousse. Charlie la soutenait. Heureusement, parce que les muscles de ses jambes semblaient s'être fait la malle !

- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien de casser au moins ? Pas de bleu ? Pas envie de vomir ? Pas... ?  
- George ! Tais-toi un peu et laisse-la respirer ! Enora ne peut pas répondre à toutes tes questions à la fois..., soupira Hermione, comme si c'était évident pour tout le monde.

Tandis que George boudait un peu, tout en gardant un œil protecteur et inquiet sur la miraculée, Hermione la faisait boire un peu d'eau dans une bouteille qu'elle avait emporté avec elle. Se rendant compte du regard qu'avait le quatrième fils de la famille Weasley, Enora, encore un peu choquée, hocha la tête en souriant, de façon à le rassurer, et de la même manière tout le reste de la famille. En effet, Arthur et Molly étaient sortis en entendant les hurlements conjugués de leur fille d'adoption et de la rousse qu'ils avaient sous leur responsabilité. Un peu rassurés par l'expression d'Enora, les parents Weasley remercièrent du regard leur sauveur. Cette dernière était sûre d'une seule chose à ce moment précis : son meilleur ami lui a sauvé la vie une nouvelle fois. Abandonnant alors son balai, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché, elle s'élança vers lui, laissant derrière elle l'étreinte forte de Charlie qui l'empêchait de tomber. Mais, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ses jambes n'avaient pas encore repris toute leur vigueur. Enora s'étala donc par terre. Elle réprima un gémissement de douleur (_elle n'avait jamais crié quand elle était chez les Malefoy alors qu'elle se faisait battre, elle n'allait pas commencer ici tout de même ?_) lorsque son genou gauche rencontra une pierre coupante.

Voyant Enora tomber, George et Drago se précipitèrent vers elle. Ne faisant pas attention à la terre qui maculait dorénavant leurs genoux posés à terre, les deux hommes se penchèrent avec urgence sur la rousse pour voir quels étaient les dégâts. En faisant cela, ils se cognèrent le front, puisqu'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre de chaque côté de la fille de Severus. Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire en les voyant se frotter le front, pour faire circuler le sang et éviter ainsi une bosse peu flatteuse au-dessus du nez, en se lançant des regards meurtriers.

Pendant ce temps, Enora s'était retournée et mise sur le dos pour mieux dévisager ceux qui l'entouraient sans pour autant avoir à se dévisser le cou. Dès qu'ils les virent, elle et ses yeux moqueurs, ils stoppèrent ces enfantillages, tournant tout leur esprit vers leur amie commune (_qui aurait cru que cela se produirait un jour ? __Qu'un ex-Serpentard et un ex-Gryffondor aient une amie en commun..._).

- Salut Dray !, sourit simplement Enora en se redressant et en enlaçant le jeune homme aux yeux d'un gris bleuté.

Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte avec un plaisir non feint. Il était véritablement sincère avec cette fille depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Ce seul souvenir lui agrandit son sourire.

- Ça me rend véritablement heureuse de te revoir sans menottes aux poignets !, continua Enora en murmurant à l'oreille de son ami ces quelques mots.  
- Et moi, que tu ne sois pas derrière des barreaux pour une fois !, s'exclama Drake, faisant éclater de rire la rousse qu'il tenait sans ses bras, au grand damne de George, qui, en entendant l'exclamation de son ennemi, sursauta.

Il fallait dire que c'était leur petite blague entre eux, à eux seuls, pour essayer de rendre leur situation commune un peu plus vivable. Ne dit-on pas que le rire est un des meilleurs remèdes ? En effet, c'était d'ailleurs toujours avec beaucoup de joie qu'ils se retrouvaient pendant les vacances de Drago. Mais c'était encore plus le cas lorsque l'enfant prisonnière se trouvait, non pas dans sa cellule, mais dans une des nombreuses chambres du Manoir Malefoy. Enora savait bien que cela ne tenait pas qu'à sa propre conduite, mais à celle de son ami et au fait de savoir s'il avait accompli tout ce qui lui avait été demandé par son père, puis par Voldemort. A chaque fois qu'elle était transférée d'une pièce à l'autre, son cœur se serrait un peu plus, car elle comprenait que soit Drago n'avait pas exécuté les ordres à la lettre ou bien qu'il avait parfaitement effectué son travail de bon futur petit Mangemort. Le jour où cela les avait le plus marqué, cette transition cachots-chambre à coucher, était la première fois où Drago avait vu un Mangemort, dont il ne se souvenait que le visage, trainer Enora dans les escaliers menant aux prisons de l'immense bâtisse.

**Flash-back**

_Drago, 12 ans, au retour de Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël, poussa la porte principale du Manoir familial, sa mère sur les talons. Il déposa sa valise de taille moyenne sur le sol, au-dessus duquel il y avait un tapis persan aux couleurs des Serpentards, laissant aux bons soins d'un des Elfes de maison la charge de l'emporter dans sa propre chambre à l'étage et de laver tous les habits qu'elle contenait._

_- Dray..., l'interpella alors Narcissa._

_Le jeune garçon se tourna vers sa mère en levant un sourcil interrogateur. La jeune femme sourit tristement. Son cher et tendre fils ressemblait de plus en plus, sans réellement le vouloir, à son père : hautain, arrogant, typiquement Malefoy. Ce dont elle était fortement consciente était l'attachement de son unique enfant à cette fille rousse, que son mari s'obstinait à garder entre ces quatre murs depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans, et de l'influence qu'elle avait sur lui. C'était la seule chose qui aurait pu contrecarrer le règne de Lucius sur l'esprit encore fragile de Drago. Mais depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'attachement du garçon à la fille, Dray subissait du chantage pour qu'il exécute tous les ordres qu'il recevait de son Mangemort de paternel. Narcissa, pensant à tout cela, se rendit compte que son fils attendait qu'elle parle. Il avait certainement hâte de rejoindre son amie. La femme de Lucius se sentait horriblement coupable et triste de ce qu'elle allait avoir à lui avouer. Mais il valait mieux que ce soit elle que son père, non ?_

_- Est-ce que tu sais que tu n'as pas accompli à la lettre tout ce que t'avais demandé ton père avant que tu partes à Poudlard ?_

_Drago la regarda, abasourdi par les propos qu'elle venait de lui tenir._

_- Non ! Mère ! Je... J'ai tout fait !, s'insurgea le petit être. J'ai rassemblé et soumis l'intégralité des Serpentards qu'ils soient de 1ère ou de dernière année ! J'ai montré notre puissance en gagnant presque tous les matchs de Quidditch depuis le début de l'année !  
__- Presque !, l'interrompit une voix grave et menaçante, tandis qu'un couinement de douleur retentit dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir._

_Le garçon, du haut de ses un mètre quarante-cinq, se retourna vers la source du son ténor qui l'avait surpris durant sa conversation avec sa mère. A son grand malheur, devant lui se tenait, imposant, raide, son père, Lucius Abraxas Malefoy. Dans sa main droite, son éternelle canne dans laquelle était dissimulée sa baguette magique. Drago retint un glapissement d'horreur en voyant qui se tenait à gauche de son horrifiant paternel. Enora. Il la maintenait en place par le bras et elle fermait les yeux, signe de sa douleur. Mais bravement, se sachant face à un public, la fillette les rouvrit et s'obligea par sa volonté seule à sourire gentiment à son ami, pour essayer de le rassurer. Drago chercha alors un moyen de la défendre pour qu'elle ne retourne pas dans cette saleté de cachot insalubre._

_- Mais, père... Potter a eu le bras cassé lors de cette rencontre...  
__- Mais ? Je n'ai que faire de tes mais ! Tu oses même m'opposer un mais à moi ? Ton père ?, hurla Malefoy. Je ne t'ai pas demandé que Potter ait le bras cassé, car avec la magie, ça se répare facilement. Non... Il fallait démoraliser les Impurs, tous ceux qui ne sont pas comme nous, tous ceux qui ne croient pas ou plus en notre Maître, expliqua Lucius avec une voix mesurée, mais chargée du tonnerre électrique de la colère. Est-ce le cas ? Est-ce qu'ils ont peur ? Ont-ils perdu leur joie de vivre, leur espoir de vivre dans un monde sans grande menace ? Ont-ils compris que le Lord des Ténèbres est de retour ?_

___Au fur et à mesure que son père assenait ses questions, Drago baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir déçu son père alors qu'il faisait tout pour lui plaire. Mais il se sentait encore plus honteux de ne pas avoir su protéger la seule personne qui comptait véritablement pour lui, Enora. Enora qui se trouvait en face de lui et était en train de souffrir de le martyr..._

_Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se rebeller contre son père, celui qui l'avait élevé... Peut-être pas de la meilleure des façons, mais tout de même. Il cherchait alors toujours à lui plaire, ce qui lui permettait de faire vivre correctement son amie, sans pour autant déshonorer sa famille, chose que son paternel ne lui aurait jamais pardonnée._

_Surprenant tout le monde, Lucius arrêta de parler à son fils unique pour se tourner vers sa femme qui l'observait avec prudence et méfiance. En effet, malgré le fait qu'elle ait aimé son mari au début de leur relation, cela s'était dégradé avec le temps, car Narcissa avait compris que tout ce que Lucius enseignait à leur fils n'était qu'ignominie... Rien n'était vrai. Cette histoire de sang... Tout n'était que mensonge. Reniant ainsi sa propre éducation, la mère de Drago savait pourtant que pour protéger son fils, elle devait être tout autre que ce que lui enseignaient ses nouvelles convictions. De plus, elle devait laisser son mari faire ce que bon lui semblait pour l'instruction de leur jeune fils. Elle avait d'ailleurs compris assez tôt que leur prisonnière réussirait à lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas._

_- Mais toi, s'adressa l'homme à Narcissa, la surprenant dans ses pensées. Toi, ma femme, toujours fidèle. Pourquoi viens-tu essayer d'atténuer l'annonce de l'échec de notre Drago ? Tu ne dois pas le protéger en interférant dans son éducation ! Il doit s'endurcir pour pouvoir vivre en paix dans le monde que va nous offrir le Lord..._

_Narcissa ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle semblait avoir perdu la parole, être devenue muette. En effet, son mari avait dégainé sa baguette magique d'une seule main, laissant tomber sa précieuse canne pour ne pas avoir à lâcher Enora qui aurait pu s'enfuir sans cela. Du bout des lèvres, il lança un _Silencio _avant que personne n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher cela. Mais de toute façon, qu'aurait donc pu faire un garçon soumis à son père et une fillette maintenue par le bras ?_

_- Je n'ai cure de ce que tu pourrais avancer pour te justifier dans cette action, femme ! Toi !, interpella ensuite le maître de maison._

_Un jeune Mangemort s'avança, l'air sûr de lui et de manière arrogante. Mais tous savaient qu'il était mort de peur, qu'il se demandait ce qu'il était venu faire dans ce groupe d'illuminés. Leurs arguments lui avaient paru particulièrement justes et intéressants, mais il ne s'imaginait pas le moins du monde qu'ils appliquaient leur préceptes de cette manière sur le reste de la société sorcière : par la force, par la violence, par la mort._

_- Oui, Lord Malefoy ? Que puis-je faire pour votre service ?, demanda le jeunot, la voix légèrement tremblante, pensant avoir déçu et avoir droit à une punition de cet homme aussi imposant que menaçant.  
__- Emmenez donc cette insignifiante Impie, cette Sang-mêlée, qui ne vaut pas mieux qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe, aux cachots, loin de mes yeux, cracha Lucius en balançant littéralement Enora dans les bras de l'homme en face de lui._

_Ce dernier rattrapa l'enfant avant qu'elle ne s'écrase à ses pieds. Voulant se débarrasser au plus vite de cette mission ignoble et scandaleuse, il se mit à marcher rapidement, tirant derrière lui la fillette aux cheveux roux. Elle avait du mal à le suivre sur ses courtes jambes d'enfant. Enora devait en effet courir après lui. Malgré tous ses efforts pour se maintenir à sa hauteur, elle trébucha sur un tapis, mais, malheureusement pour elle, l'homme ne ralentit même pas un tant soit peu. Il la traîna alors sur le sol, la laissant se faire des bleus. Drago vit cela mais ne put rien faire pour son amie. Soutenant cette horrible vue pour la soutenir moralement, il dut la laisser partir les larmes aux yeux sans avoir bougé d'un pouce. Le pire fut de la voir arriver devant la porte des oubliettes du Manoir Malefoy et avoir à peine le temps de se relever pour se faire ensuite tirer dans les rudes et sombres escaliers qui descendaient vers la folie, ou la mort._

**Fin du Flash-back**

- ... go ? DRAGO !

L'interpellé sursauta, ce qui provoqua un rire grave de la part de George. En effet, le blond serrait depuis maintenant cinq minutes Enora, alors que celle-ci cherchait à se détacher de son ami. Il était apparemment parti dans ses pensées, laissant la réalité de côté pendant ce temps-là. La rousse avait dû hurler pour qu'il sorte de la léthargie dans laquelle il avait plongé la tête la première. Drago, enfin remis de ses émotions, se releva entrainant son amie avec lui. De son côté, George n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire de la tête de son ennemi lorsque leur amie commune avait crié son prénom. Voyant et entendant cela, Enora, ne supportant pas que l'on se moque de son meilleur pote, lança un regard noir au roux pour le rabrouer. Celui-ci comprit rapidement le message et se calma.

Alors, Molly, en parfaite maîtresse de maison, invita tout le monde à rentrer dans le Terrier pour pouvoir discuter plus à l'aise. Drago survit le mouvement, tout en restant proche d'Enora, car il ne se sentait pas dans son élément chez les Weasley. Il comprit que pour se sentir mieux, il devait laisser de côté son impassibilité pour se permettre à ses émotions de sortir, se révélant ainsi au monde tel qu'il était réellement et tel que le connaissait Enora. Mais il y avait encore du travail avant qu'il n'y arrive véritablement.

Arthur fit donc asseoir ses enfants, ses enfants adoptifs, Enora et Drago dans les nombreux canapés et fauteuils du salon, tandis que sa femme alla chercher des petits gâteaux, du jus de citrouille et du thé à la cuisine. George, Enora et Drago avaient d'ailleurs pris place tous les trois sur le canapé central, la jeune fille entre les deux hommes. Se rendant enfin compte de ce qui venait de lui arriver et ce qui avait failli se produire, la rousse posa sa tête, devenue lourde, sur l'épaule du nouvel arrivant dans la maison des Weasley. Ce simple contact les détendit tous les deux, montrant à toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon à quel point la fille de Severus et le fils de Lucius étaient proches.

- Voilà !, s'écria Molly en arrivant avec son plateau chargé de victuailles qu'elle faisait léviter aussi facilement que s'il pesait le poids d'une plume de moineau.

Ron eut un grand sourire accompagné d'un regard pétillant, qui fit ricaner ses frères, sa sœur et sa petite amie. Harry s'était retenu, voulant ainsi marquer son soutien à son meilleur ami. Mais la phrase qu'il prononça ensuite rendit tous ses efforts caducs, les faisant s'effondre comme un simple château de cartes à jouer.

- Ah ! Tout ça tombe bien ! J'avais faim moi ! Les émotions, ça creuse !, s'exclama le plus gros mangeur de chez les Weasley.

Cela provoqua un grand éclat de rire chez la famille de roux, faisant aller les femmes jusqu'aux larmes. Tout ce petit monde était alors d'accord sur une chose : qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de rire !

Les derniers gloussements éteints, Harry, assis à côté de sa petite amie, se tourna vers Enora qui discutait tranquillement avec Drago et George, essayant apparemment de les mettre d'accord sur qui était le plus grand joueur de Quidditch de tous les temps.

- Euh..., commença-t-il en interrompant la discussion animée qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Je... Il fallait que je te parle de quelque chose, Enora...

Cette dernière acquiesça pour enjoindre Harry à continuer de parler et ainsi exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

- Tu sais que c'est moi qui ais entendu les dernières paroles de ton père...

Enora hocha la tête, ne pouvant, tout à coup, plus prononcer une seule parole, à cause d'une boule de chagrin coincée dans sa gorge à l'évocation de son père, Severus Rogue, le Maître de Potions.

- Voldemort tué, poursuivit Harry, je suis allé voir au hangar à bateau s'il était toujours là. En voyant son corps, étendu par terre, j'ai décidé de le laver pour le rendre présentable au reste du monde. Parce qu'il fallait pour lui rendre hommage comme à n'importe quelle autre personne l'emporter dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Le Survivant vit couler, sur les joues de la jeune fille qu'il regardait dans les yeux, de grosses larmes. Bien qu'il ne sache pas s'il lui fallait s'arrêter ou pas, il prit une pause dans son récit.

- Au bout d'un moment, reprit-il, sans le vouloir vraiment, je lui ai fait les poches en lissant sa grande cape noire. Et j'y ai trouvé quelque chose qui, je crois, te revient de droit.

Harry fouilla alors dans sa poche de cape de Quidditch et en sortit le paquet de lettres et de photos. Il le tendit à Enora.

- Je voulais te le donner avant, mais...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. La rousse, en pleurs, avait attrapé la liasse de documents et s'était enfuie dans le jardin, la main sur le visage.

- Enora déteste pleurer en public, informa Drago, avant de franchir lui-même la porte de la maison des Weasley pour se lancer à la poursuite de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

_C'est déjà la fin ? :o_

_Ouais... Je sais... Ce chapitre n'est pas mon meilleur mais il le faut pour pouvoir comprendre un peu mieux notre Drago national :D_

_Mais, malgré tout, donnez-moi votre avis !_

_Je sais que vous pensez que "followé" ou "favorité" est suffisant pour un auteur, mais c'est véritablement gratifiant d'avoir un petit mot de ses lecteurs :)  
Ne serait-ce qu'un seul par chapitre ! (allez ! Que quelqu'un se dévoue ! :p)_

_Bon... Eh bah... Sur ce...  
A la prochaine !_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Bon... Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre les petits loups !_

_Je vous annonce dès maintenant que je ne posterais pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine parce que je pars en voyage scolaire à Florence (quelle chance, je sais :p). Je n'aurais donc pas trop trop le temps d'écrire... (je sais que mon **dictionnaire** m'en voudra profondément... :p)_

_Bref... Par ailleurs ce chapitre sera plus court que les précédents et j'en suis navrée... Mais bon... Je suis là quand même non ? C'est ça qui compte ? :p_

_Disclaimer : Je viens de checker mon passeport pour partir en Italie et aux dernières nouvelles mes initiales ne sont pas JKR :'(_

_Bonne lecture les loulous !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Deux heures avaient passé quand Enora, accompagnée de Drago, était revenue dans le salon des Weasley. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, mais personne n'en sembla gêné outre mesure. Toutes les personnes présentes comprenaient en effet sans aucune peine son profond chagrin. A ses côtés, Drago avait lui aussi lu les lettres et laissé exfiltrer ses émotions, sa peine, sa tristesse, car seul son parrain avait su comprendre son envie, son besoin vital de protéger Enora, mais surtout la haine sans fin qu'il vouait au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui lui avait pris son enfance et sa vie.

**oOo**

Au fil des jours, la plaie béante causée par la Mort, au sein du foyer Weasley, commençait à cesser de saigner. Mais les vivants n'oubliaient pas les disparus. Enora, accompagnée de tous les Weasley, Harry, Hermione et Drago, s'était rendue pour la toute première fois à Poudlard, mais par des chemins différents. Comme tout élève de première année qui se respecte, la jeune fille resta bouche bée face à la grandeur reconstruite de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie anglaise. Montée dans une diligence tirée un Sombral (George avait insisté pour qu'elle puisse vivre cette expérience comme tant d'étudiants avant elle, malgré la présence d'un réseau de cheminée au château), Enora regardait s'élever devant elle les nombreuses et interminables tours de Poudlard. Même le Manoir Malefoy n'avait pas autant de prestance et de carrure.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant la grande porte de l'Ecole. Elle était grande ouverte. Beaucoup de personnes rentraient et sortaient du château. Les uns en pleurs, les yeux rougis, et les autres, la tête haute, dignes, mais la tristesse ancrée dans le regard. En voyant cela, Enora attrapa la main de Drago. Celui-ci lui sourit alors pour essayer de la rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ne voulant pas être laissé de côté à cause de cette amitié inébranlable, George passa sa main dans le dos de son amie rousse.

- Ça va bien se passer..., sourit Drago, d'un air rassurant.

A ce moment-là, toutes les personnes, que le petit groupe croisa, les regardaient avec stupéfaction. Voir le fils Malefoy sourire sincèrement à quelqu'un, plus particulièrement une personne aussi rousse que les Weasley qu'il avait méprisés durant sa scolarité, les troublait. Cela fit rire intérieurement le seul Weasley qui les accompagnait. La réponse qu'il eut à son air goguenard fut un regard noir de la part du jeune homme blond platine. Tandis que les deux sorciers s'affrontaient les yeux dans les yeux, Enora franchissait le pas de l'immense porte d'entrée. Dès qu'elle posa un pied sur le sol du château qu'était Poudlard, la jeune fille ressentit dans tout son corps, de long en large et en travers, une pure vague d'énergie qui la fit chanceler. . Elle murmura un « Merlin » que personne n'entendit, en se retenant de tomber en posant la paume de sa main sur le chambranle de la porte, mais l'énergie sembla dès lors l'habiter toute entière.

Tout à coup, son corps se teinta d'un halo jaune-doré. Ses pieds décollèrent des pierres du sol de Poudlard. Puis sur toute sa peau, d'étranges symboles apparurent, d'un bleu indigo pur. Tous les sorciers autour d'elle s'entreregardèrent, leurs émotions balançant entre la peur, l'étonnement et la surprise. Jamais ils n'avaient vu de chose pareille. Certains décidèrent de s'enfuir, craignant que la guerre ne redémarre, tandis que d'autre restèrent là immobiles, bouche bée. Mais un troisième groupe se détacha : ceux qui éloignèrent les autres pour éviter tout problème à venir. Effectivement, ils faisaient bien. Enora, dans une sorte de transe, commença à psalmodier des mots, qui formèrent ensuite des phrases, dans une langue inconnue, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione arrive. En effet, elle resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle des plus perturbants, qu'offrait leur nouvelle amie, alors que sa famille adoptive, McGonagal et le reste du corps professoral présent essayait de la faire redescendre en lançant coup sur coup tous les sorts de leur connaissance. Soudain, la ligne 15 de la page 546 du livre _Histoire des sorts à conséquences_ revint à l'esprit de l'ex Lionne de Poudlard.

- Secretum prodere !, hurla Hermione de toutes ses forces.

Le sort d'une étrange couleur turquoise toucha et pénétra l'aura impénétrable de la rousse. Elle disparut alors, de même que tous les signes qui étaient apparus sur son corps, laissant la pesanteur faire redescendre la sorcière sur le sol. C'est-à-dire qu'elle tombait sans que personne ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Mais, au tout dernier moment, Harry déboula en jetant un dernier sort, le même que Drago quelques jours avant, surprenant ainsi tout le monde présent.

- _Mobilicorpus_ !, cria le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Mais l'incantation n'eut aucun effet... Rien du tout ! C'est alors que la personne dont on espérait le moins arriva en sortant de nulle part, comme à son habitude : Peeves. En effet, malgré la guerre qui avait fait fuir tous les fantômes du château, ce dernier était le seul qui soit resté. Tout comme n'importe qui, il avait participé à l'effort de guerre en usant de ses tours les plus ingrats pour rendre la tâche meurtrière des Mangemorts plus compliquée. Mais de leur côté, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ne pouvaient que rendre hommage de ce grand service rendu par cet énergumène de revenant car il avait permis de sauver un grand nombre de vies en rendant l'accès à certains endroits inaccessible par exemple. C'était donc Peeves qui sauva une nouvelle fois la situation qui paraissait alors plus de périlleuse. Il réussit en effet à mobiliser et transformer toute son énergie spectrale pour rendre l'air plus lourd et ainsi créer un coussin aérien pour la jeune fille rousse qui tombait du ciel. Enora tomba ainsi au ralentit sur le sol glacé de l'Ecole de Magie.

C'est seulement à cet instant que George et Drago se précipitèrent vers leur amie. Mais, tandis que McGonagal, la nouvelle directrice de l'Ecole de Poudlard, remerciait chaudement le fantôme qu'elle avait tant houspillé autrefois, ils furent très vite repoussés par les mains calleuses de madame Pomfresh, qui avait été appelée pendant qu'Enora était en l'air, lui permettant de cette manière d'accéder au corps inconscient de la jeune fille. Hermione s'approcha à son tour pour seconder l'infirmière de Poudlard. Cette dernière donna à Enora une potion Revigorante à la couleur douteuse, mais qui fit tout de suite son office auprès de la patiente. En effet, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux rapidement après en papillonnant des paupières. Elle essaya de se redresser, mais le Magicomage l'en empêcha, posant tout de même un petit oreiller sous sa nuque pour maintenir sa colonne vertébrale horizontale.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis à terre ?, demanda Enora toute retournée aux deux femmes qui l'entouraient.

Ces dernières se jetèrent un coup d'oeil inquiet avant de tourner leur regard à nouveau vers la rousse qui était allongée devant elles.

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ce qui vient d'arriver ?, interrogea l'infirmière sans répondre toutefois à la question d'Enora.

Celle-ci réfléchit quelques instants à ce que lui demandait Pomfresh, fronçant les sourcils, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à mieux se concentrer sur ses souvenirs de son arrivée à Poudlard.

- Je me rappelle avoir senti une grande déferlante énergétique dans tout mon corps dans j'ai posé le pied sur le sol du château. Cela m'a fait trébucher... Puis, j'ai voulu me rattraper pour ne pas tomber... Et... Plus rien..., expliqua alors la jeune fille. Je suis donc tombée en fin de compte ?, questionna-t-elle encore.

Hermione fit non de la tête et lui expliqua brièvement les prodiges qu'elle venait d'accomplir à la vue de tous. Enora resta silencieuse pendant le récit de la petite amie de Ron. Elle ne parut pas plus étonnée que cela. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et soupira de découragement, sous les regards étonnés de tous.

- Je... Je vous expliquerais tout ce que je sais de ce qui vient de se passer plus tard, déclara-t-elle avec un regard vers la foule qui s'amassait autour d'eux maintenant que le danger semblait passer. Mais... Si je suis venue aujourd'hui, c'est pour voir mon père..., dit-elle, sa voix se brisant sur ces derniers mots.

Tous la regardèrent pourtant, inquiets. La rousse leur sourit pour les rassurer.

- Cela ne se reproduira pas tout de suite... Donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir !, rit-elle. Bon... Je peux me relever maintenant ?

Hermione hocha de la tête et aida la jeune fille à se remettre sur ses jambes. Elle fut tout de suite remplacée par un blond au regard gris et un roux dont les sourcils froncés montraient sa peur de voir Enora faire une autre de ces... crises...

Tout doucement, le petit groupe se mit alors en marche vers la Grande Salle, dont les portes étaient largement ouvertes. Si cela n'avait pas été une pièce remplie de personnes mortes à la guerre, la nouvelle aurait pu s'extasier sur le plafond où il rayonnait un soleil sans pareil dans le monde, ou des fleurs qui flottaient dans les airs sans jamais tomber... Les Elfes de Maison n'avaient pas lésiné sur la décoration pour rendre cet espace sinistre, à cause des batailles qui y ont eu lieu, plus joyeux et accueillant.

Enora passa ainsi devant plusieurs corps sans les voir, sans s'arrêter une seule fois, tandis que George et sa famille rejoignirent la dépouille en stase de Fred. Seuls Drago, Harry et Hermione accompagnèrent la jeune rousse jusqu'au socle de bois où se trouvait l'ancien Maître en Potions : Severus Rogue. La plaque qu'avait laissée Harry un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant était toujours là, glorifiant ce Professeur que tout le monde détestait sans savoir ce qu'il avait accompli dans l'ombre pour que tous puissent avoir une vie meilleure, sans craindre Voldemort. Dès qu'Enora aperçut son père, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pleines de taches de rousseur. Elle serra plus fort encore la main de Drago qui ainsi, lui assurait tout son soutien. Quand elle fut aux côtés de celui qui avait permis qu'elle naisse, la rousse lâcha son ami pour se raccrocher à la poigne, anciennement forte, mais rassurante, de Severus. Se laissant tomber sur le corps inerte et sans vie, elle laissa s'échapper avec toutes les larmes de son corps un minuscule et inaudible, sauf pour les morts, « Je t'aime ».

* * *

_Bon... C'est déjà la fin :'(  
Mais cela ne vous empêche pas de laisser une pitite review (ne soyez donc pas radins) !_

_Bon fin de Dimanche et à dans deux semaines ! _


	7. Chapitre 7

_Hello !_

_Me revoilà après une semaine d'absence !  
Pour ceux qui voudraient le savoir, mon voyage s'est super bien passé ! J'ai véritablement adoré !  
Là, je suis en vacances... Mais malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire, ce n'est pas plus facile d'écrire, parce que j'ai des examens à la rentrée ! Ouch !  
Bref ! Voilà tout de même un nouveau chapitre sur Enora et ses amis (j'ai l'impression que je suis en train de décrire Dora ! avec la petite musique enfantine qui va bien...)_

_Brefouille ! _

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est mes personnages (pour l'instant limités à deux...) et mon intrigue, le reste est à JKR !_

_So, Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Un mois avait passé depuis que les habitants du Terrier, c'est-à-dire les Weasley (_hormis Charlie, qui était retourné en Roumanie auprès de ses dragons, et Bill, qui avait retrouvé la chaleur de son propre cocon familial avec sa femme Fleur, et ce, après l'enterrement national de toutes les personnes qui avaient combattu lors de la Grande Bataille)_, Hermione, Enora, Harry et Drago étaient revenus de Poudlard. Chacun faisait alors son deuil à sa manière. La plus récurrente était de s'occuper le plus possible la pensée en travaillant ou en s'attelant à toute autre tache. Par exemple, Molly récurait de fond en combles tous les recoins de la maison pour qu'elle soit le plus propre possible. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle entrainait avec elle sa fille et Hermione. Mais ces deux-là avaient autre chose à penser. En effet, leurs petits amis respectifs leur avaient proposé de prendre leur envol. Traduction : se prendre un appartement ou s'acheter une maison pour avoir enfin un foyer bien à eux, sans que tout le monde se marche sur les pieds comme au Terrier (_les filles avaient ainsi assuré à Enora une chambre pour elle toute seule, chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas dit non_). C'était sympa pendant quelques mois de partager si peu d'espaces avec tant de personnes, mais pas pour toujours. C'était pour cette raison que Molly faisait tout pour passer du temps auprès de ses filles, qu'elles soient adoptives ou pas. De son côté, Arthur aidait les deux couples à se trouver leur chez-eux. Il comprenait particulièrement bien leur envie de s'évader et de prendre leur indépendance pour commencer une nouvelle vie pleine de lumière après une guerre si sombre où il leur avait fallut fuir ou se cacher pour survivre.

Non... Personne n'avait véritablement vécu pendant ce combat contre Voldemort. Ce n'était pas Drago qui dirait le contraire. Ce dernier revivait loin du joug destructeur de son père. Il avait d'ailleurs reçu des nouvelles de la première femme de sa vie. Cette dernière avait décidé de s'éloigner de la capitale anglaise qui lui rappelait bien trop de mauvais souvenirs à son goût. Elle était donc partie avec le dernier elfe de Maison qui restait au Manoir Malefoy (_ils avaient tous été libérés sur un coup de tête du jeune maître avec l'aide de son éternelle amie Enora et de Hermione. Narcissa avait seulement pu les empêcher de libérer le plus vieux, Barvi, arguant qu'ils finiraient leurs jours ensemble. Ce dernier lui avait tout de même avoué qu'il l'aurait suivie de toute façon, libre ou pas, « chemise de Monsieur Malefoy ou pas », avait-il dit_) pour se rendre dans l'une des nombreuses résidences secondaires qu'avait acheté son mari dans un moment de lucidité. Drago avait à peine eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, qu'il lui rendrait visite le plus souvent possible et de lui faire promettre de repasser de temps en temps à Londres que Narcissa Black avait déjà attrapé le portoloin qui l'emmenait vers Miami, aux Etats-Unis. En effet, elle avait changé de nom et repris celui qu'elle portait alors qu'elle n'était pas encore mariée à la suite de la procédure de divorce qu'elle avait engagé dès que son époux avait été condamné à purger sa peine à perpétuité dans la plus connue des prisons de sorciers : Azkaban. En effet, Enora avait témoigné quelques jours après sa venue à Poudlard pour « voir » son père et avait permis de condamner bon nombre de Mangemorts dont elle avait vu les actions. A la surprise générale, Lucius avait tout de suite accepté de signer les papiers qui rompaient le contrat de mariage magique passé entre lui et son ex-femme. Mais tout le monde comprit lorsqu'il avoua dans un accès de colère contre son avocat et celui de sa femme que ce n'était que pour se faire bien voir auprès du Ministère qui aurait peut-être, selon lui, révisé son dossier pour bonne conduite et repentir. George en avait rit.

- J'en aurais presque eu de la peine pour ce fumier..., avait-il ricané.

Et chose peu commune au Terrier, Drago avait acquiescé à ces paroles. George et le meilleur ami d'Enora d'accord ? Il devait neiger en Enfer ! Mais sur ce qui était de la guerre, il se trouvait que les garçons tombaient souvent d'accord. Malgré le peu de choses communes dans ce qu'ils avaient vécu de la guerre, leurs avis sur ce qui aurait dû ou pu être fait était le même. A cause de ces discussions, les deux jeunes hommes, qui commençaient doucement à s'apprécier, se faisaient souvent disputer par leur amie commune : Enora. Cette dernière ne supportait pas le regard qu'ils posaient sur le passé. Elle leur avait maintes et maintes fois répété cet adage moldu : « Avec des si (_scies : explication du jeu de mots dans cette phrase_), on pourrait même Paris en bouteille ». Ils avaient mis du temps à le comprendre, mais depuis lors, les jeunes hommes ne parlaient plus de cela devant elle. En effet, Enora ne voulait plus vivre dans le passé. Elle voulait faire face à l'avenir avec son sourire et ses souvenirs, sans essayer, par tous les moyens, de les changer de ce qu'ils étaient. Ils faisaient partie intégrante de ce qu'elle était et elle ne voulait pas changer. Bien sûr, elle n'aurait jamais voulu autant perdre pour un racisme sorcier, mais c'était le cas. Il n'y avait rien à dire ou à faire d'autre. Pourtant, ce conflit anglais avait contribué à rapprocher des familles, des personnes. Par exemple, Enora était persuadée qu'elle n'aurait jamais été aussi proche de George et de Drago sans ce qui lui était arrivé. Tout comme, l'Allemagne n'aurait jamais été aussi proche de la France après la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Mais ce que la rousse ne savait pas encore trop, c'était ce qu'elle allait faire en septembre. En effet, on lui donnait l'occasion d'aller étudier à Poudlard pour pouvoir rattraper son retard accumulé durant la guerre. Elle savait qu'elle avait déjà énormément de connaissances et de savoirs accumulés par les livres que lui avait donnés Drago et ce que lui avait appris Hermione au Terrier. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître un Poudlard rempli d'élèves qui n'étaient là que pour parfaire ou construire leur éducation magique. Mais ce qu'elle savait par-dessus tout, c'était que, quelque soit son choix, elle serait soutenue par toute une famille, chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas... Parce que dans sa vie, elle n'avait jamais eu à faire de choix : elle se devait d'obéir pour que ni son père, ni Drago ne soient lésés par une bêtise de sa part. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait décider de sa vie. Enfin. La rousse se laissa aller dans le canapé plus qu'usé des Weasley, mais pourtant si accueillant. Son ami blond platine la regarda avec des yeux bienveillants.

Ce dernier s'inquiétait souvent pour sa meilleure amie. Si elle partait à Poudlard, ne serait-elle pas mal accueillie ? Saura-t-elle rattraper son retard ? En pensant à son école, son second chez-lui, Drago se rappela de ce qui s'y était passé sous ses yeux ébahis : Enora qui s'envolait, le corps plein de runes complexes. Il s'était souvent demandé si cela voulait dire quelque chose. Ou si c'était une seule et même rune... Beaucoup de questions l'avaient taraudé. Alors, dès que tout le monde était retourné au Terrier, il avait assis Enora sur le même canapé que celui où elle se trouvait aujourd'hui et l'avait questionnée sur ce qui s'était passé...

**Flash-back**

_La rousse faisait face à toute la famille Weasley, Hermione, Drago et Harry. Elle baissa la tête, penaude. Elle sentit alors de petits bras chauds et musclés l'enlacer. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir une Molly souriante, signe qu'elle n'avait pas peur et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout pour ce qui était arrivé. Comme si cette étreinte avait été un signal quelconque, tout le monde s'assit dans les fauteuils du salon, ou pour Hermione et Ginny, sur les genoux de leurs petits amis respectifs._

_- Raconte-nous, dit seulement la seule fille du Trio d'Or._

_Enora hocha la tête et décida d'être totalement honnête avec cette famille qui l'avait recueillie quand elle avait été dans le besoin. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais pour se donner du courage._

_- Ce que je vais vous dire là... Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. La seule personne au courant est la mère de Drago, et seulement parce qu'elle a été présente pendant que cela se produisait._

_Tout le monde hocha la tête à ces mots, sauf Drago qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Enora lui avait caché quelque chose d'aussi gros, d'aussi important que ça. La rousse le remarqua et lui sourit doucement, comme pour se faire pardonner._

_- Dray..., commença-t-elle. Ce n'était pas par plaisir que j'ai omis de te parler de cela quand nous étions au Manoir. Il y a plusieurs bonnes raisons à cela. Tout d'abord, et ça tu le sais aussi bien que moi, les murs de ta maison avaient des oreilles. Si je t'en avais parlé, ça aurait pu remonter jusqu'à Voldemort et... Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu nous arriver__, à toi, à mon père ou à moi_... Mais ce n'a pas été le cas...  
_- Heureusement, commenta George, incapable de tenir sa langue._

_Enora lui sourit, puis se tourna à nouveau vers son meilleur ami blond._

_- Deuxième raison : je ne voulais pas que cela retombe non plus sur ta mère qui m'a beaucoup aidée lors de ces... crises. Je ne voulais pas que l'immonde personnage qui terrifiait l'Angleterre puisse lui faire quoi que ce soit, expliqua Enora et Drago hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait. Mais il y avait aussi pour moi un besoin de te protéger, comme tu le faisais avec moi. Si je te l'avais dit, tu n'aurais pas voulu me laisser, même pour repartir à Poudlard et cela aurait attiré l'attention sur nous deux. Je ne voulais pas te déconcentrer de la mission que tu t'étais fixé tout seul. Je pense qu'inconsciemment tu m'en aurais voulu, si cela avait provoqué quelque chose que tu aurais pu empêcher... J'espère que tu comprends mon point de vue. Mais n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu aurais pu conjuguer tout en même en temps !, le contra-t-elle, tandis que Drago ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose._

_Elle lui lança un regard noir qui le défiait de la contredire. Vaincu, le blond baissa la tête, sachant pertinemment que son amie avait parfaitement raison... Enora le connaissait trop pour son propre bien. Cette pensée le fit sourire doucement._

_- Bon alors !, s'exclama Ron, faisant sursauter sa copine qu'il portait sur ses genoux. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard ? La mère de Male... Drago, se reprit-il, a-t-elle trouvé d'où cela venait ?  
__- En fait... Avec Narcissa, cela est arrivé la première fois alors qu'elle m'emmenait comme souvent en douce dans la bibliothèque pour m'apprendre deux ou trois petites choses en magie. Elle m'expliquait, par exemple, comment on devait prononcer certains sorts ou les bases de la botanique. Mais je crois que ce que je préférais, c'était quand elle me parlait de l'Histoire de la Magie.  
__- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait ça ?, s'étonna Ginny. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu ne se préoccuper que de son fils... Sans vouloir contredire les actes de ta mère, Drago..._

_La petite amie du Survivant était la plus tolérante en ce qui concernait Drago et ses origines. Elle avait d'ailleurs été la première à l'appeler par son prénom suivie de près par Molly et Hermione... Au contraire, les garçons, et en particulier Ron, avaient eu beaucoup plus de mal... Ils semblaient plus rancuniers. _

_Enora hocha la tête, comprenant la question que venait de poser son amie, tout aussi rousse qu'elle, mais aux cheveux bien plus lisses. _

_- En fait, Narcissa croyait, avec raison, à un retour à la normale, sans aucun mage noir à l'horizon. Alors, il lui était primordial de me donner une éducation de base qui pourrait me servir en toutes circonstances. Bref... Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! En voyant mon engouement pour cette matière, elle voulait absolument me faire lire un des plus grands livres traitant de la magie et de son histoire à travers les siècles. Je ne me souviens plus de l'auteur, mais je crois que le titre était _Epopée de la sorcellerie au fil des Ages*_...  
__- Mais oui !, s'exclama alors Hermione, faisant à son tour sursauter son Ronald. C'est un ouvrage de la grande Hestia Carmichael* !_

_Tous les jeunes levèrent les yeux au ciel, sauf Enora qui vit ses yeux se mettre à pétiller._

_- Toi aussi tu aimes lire ?, écarquilla les yeux la rousse, heureuse de trouver quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait.  
__- Evidemment !, répondit George. Tu ne connais pas la faim de lecture insatiable de la grande et célèbre Hermione Granger ?, se moqua-t-il, les yeux pétillants._

_La dite Hermione Granger se tourna vers son ami et lui jeta un regard noir, tandis que la rousse qui lui faisait face s'étonnait de la réflexion du frère de Ron._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est surprenant de lire et d'aimer ça ?, demanda Enora d'une toute petite voix._

_Hermione adressa un regard à sa nouvelle amie._

_- Les garçons ne peuvent pas comprendre. Au moins je ne suis plus la seule dans mon genre. Ce sera plus facile, parce que maintenant on sera deux à pouvoir se défendre face à leurs moqueries puériles !  
__- Pfff, soupira Ron, en levant les yeux au ciel.  
__- Bon... Et si on revenait à nos hypogriffes ?, proposa gentiment Arthur, voyant la conversation dérivée sur un tout autre sujet.  
__- Oh... Oui, oui... Bien entendu, sourit Enora. Donc... Euh... Comme vous le savez sûrement, Hestia Carmichael appréciait tout particulièrement les livres enchantés._

_Tous hochèrent la tête. Enfin tous était un bien grand mot... Seule Hermione comprit et savait de quoi Enora parlait. Mais cette dernière était tellement concentrée dans son récit qu'elle ne le remarqua même pas._

_- Narcissa l'a donc sorti de la bibliothèque. Elle l'a déposé sur la table de la salle. Dès que quelqu'un touche la couverture du livre, normalement, il est censé se mettre à briller. Mais là... On aurait dit que j'avais absorbé toute l'énergie contenue dans le livre... Et vous connaissez la suite... Alors Narcissa s'est rappelée, exactement comme toi Hermione, de cette formule. Après ça, elle s'est mise à faire des recherches dès qu'elle le pouvait sur mon cas. Il se trouve que les runes que j'ai tracées sur le corps lorsque je me mets à briller seraient d'anciennes runes, dont on aurait perdu la trace il y a des siècles._

_- Et tu en connais la signification ? Ou bien Narcissa l'aurait-elle trouvée ?, demanda Hermione, toujours avide de nouvelles connaissances._

_Enora secoua la tête, dépitée._

_- Elle a cherché pendant des semaines... Mais elle n'a jamais rien trouvé de concluant. Mais il faut dire qu'elle était assez surveillée et ne pouvait donc pas choisir des livres trop suggestifs sur ce qu'elle cherchait... Mais elle m'a souvent avouée qu'il existait une bibliothèque particulièrement bien fournie qui aurait peut-être la solution à ce qui m'arrivait._

_- Ah oui ?, l'interrompit la Lionne, toujours aussi intéressée. Laquelle ? Maintenant que la guerre est finie, nous pourrions facilement aller y faire un tour !_

_Enora eut un sourire triste._

_- Narcissa m'a expliquée que cette immense source d'informations avait disparue il y a des années lors d'un incendie. C'était la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie.  
__- Mais c'était un lieu moldu ! Comment y aurait-il eu des livres ou des parchemins sur le monde des sorciers ?, s'étonna Charlie.  
__- Elle avait une cache secrète seulement repérable par les sorciers... Narcissa avait comparé ce principe de répulsion à celui du... Chaudron Baveur, je crois, se rappela la rousse._

_Ces informations laissèrent tout le monde plus que pensif. Mais Hermione, tout comme Percy, promirent de faire quelques recherches pour elle, pour essayer de savoir si le contenu de la bibliothèque avait survécu et, si oui, si on pouvait le récupérer._

**Fin du Flash-back**

Drago sortit de ses pensées en voyant Enora se lever et se diriger vers l'atelier dans le jardin où se trouvait Arthur. Ce dernier bricolait en ce moment sur plusieurs objets moldus pour essayer de les adapter à la vie sorcière, comme il l'avait déjà fait pour la vieille voiture, que Ronald et Harry avaient utilisée en deuxième année pour aller à Poudlard.

La rousse marcha vers celui qui l'avait sauvé du Manoir Malefoy. Après avoir donné trois petits coups sur la porte en zinc de ce qui ressemblait extérieurement à un abri de jardin, elle entra. Comme elle s'y attendait si peu à chaque fois, c'était vraiment plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Elle chercha quelques instants des yeux le père de famille. Elle le trouva cinq mètres plus loin. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule pour le prévenir de sa présence à ses côtés. Arthur arrêta instantanément ce qu'il était en train de faire pour se tourner vers son invitée. Voyant qu'elle était un peu désorientée, il lui proposa de s'asseoir sur des caisses en bois qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Tandis qu'elle allait poser ses fesses sur la plus petite d'entre elles, le père la retint en la rattrapant par le bras. Enora lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Euh... Je l'ai enchantée... Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passerait si tu t'asseyais dessus, expliqua l'homme un peu gêné.

Enora sourit et se dirigea vers une autre caisse un peu à côté. Elle lui adressa un regard pour lui demander s'il n'y avait pas de danger à ce qu'elle prenne celui-là. Arthur sourit et hocha la tête. Une fois installés, le bricoleur sorcier attendit que la jeune fille en face de lui parle, puisque c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle était venue le voir dans la remise, alors que personne ne le faisait jamais, ayant trop peur de ce qui pourrait s'y passer à leur arrivée. Peur qu'Arthur n'avait jamais véritablement comprise, mais qu'il respectait. Il avait bien la phobie de ne plus sentir ses doigts de pieds, alors il ne disait jamais rien pour les autres.

- Je... Je..., commença Enora. Je ne sais pas quoi faire à la rentrée. Parce que j'ai bien envie d'aller à Poudlard... Mais en même temps, j'ai besoin de comprendre qui je suis et de participer aux recherches de Percy et de Hermione, même s'ils ne me le permettent pas toujours à cause de ces foutus livres magiques !, s'énerva un peu la jeune fille face à son impuissance.

Arthur resta quelques secondes muet, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Penses-tu que Poudlard ait quelque chose à t'apporter ?  
- Oui... La camaraderie, les connaissances, une ouverture sur l'extérieur... Toutes ces choses dont j'ai été privée pendant mon emprisonnement chez les Malefoy.

L'homme en face d'Enora hocha la tête et se gratta la tête.

- Penses-tu que ce ne sont pas des choses que tu as découvertes en vivant avec nous ? Penses-tu que Poudlard pourra en rajouter sur ce que tu connais déjà à ce propos ?

Enora ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle...  
- Pour l'ouverture vers l'extérieur, je peux comprendre que tu te sentes un peu flouer ici parce que nous ne sortons pas beaucoup en ce moment... Mais, écoute... J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. George recommence à penser à rouvrir le magasin qu'il avait créé avec son frère, et ce, malgré son... absence. Mais il est parfaitement conscient qu'il ne pourra pas faire ça tout seul. Il m'a alors demandé sur le ton de la conversation s'il te serait possible de travailler bientôt ou même tout court. Je lui ai répondu que cela ne tenait qu'à toi.

Tout ce qu'Arthur venait de lui dire se mettait maintenant en place dans l'esprit de la jeune fille rousse.

- Tu as dorénavant le droit de choisir ton avenir. Je peux te donner un conseil ?

Enora hocha la tête et attendit. Dans son regard, le père de famille ne vit que son envie d'en découdre avec la vie et de prendre sa revanche sur elle après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir depuis tout ce temps.

- Je pense que te réinsérer dans la vie directement dans une école, dans un environnement assez inconnu pourrait t'être préjudiciable, expliqua-t-il. Je crois qu'il serait mieux que tu commence par rencontrer le monde entourée par des personnes qui te connaissent. Je te conseille donc d'aider George à la boutique. Cela sera bénéfique pour vous deux. Chacun pourra soutenir l'autre dans son épreuve. J'ai bien vu combien vous étiez de plus en plus proches l'un de l'autre. Vous serez les plus à mêmes de vous aider.

Après avoir marmonné un presque inaudible merci, Enora quitta l'atelier et alla se réfugier dans le jardin près du seul arbre qui s'y trouvait pour réfléchir à ce qu'allait engager ce que lui proposait le père de son ami roux. George. Rien que de penser à ce prénom lui amenait un sourire aux lèvres.

Au même moment, dans la maison des Weasley, ledit George faisait le tour de la maison à la recherche de son amie. Voyant qu'elle ne se trouvait nulle part, il alla essayer des abords du Terrier. Ce fut une bonne idée puisqu'il repéra facilement ses cheveux roux volants aux quatre vents à côté du cyprès. Il s'approcha en faisant le moins de bruit possible et lui sauta dessus. Pourtant habituée, Enora fit un bond, poussa un cri et insulta le jeune homme qui lui baisait la tempe pour se faire pardonner. Elle bouda quelques instants pour la forme puis, tourna la tête vers son ami. Il avait une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

- Je sais que tu es en train de stresser pour tes choix pour ton avenir et, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir te rajouter une option, mais je voulais te proposer de venir travailler avec moi au magasin de Farces et Attrapes, parce que je...

Enora ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Elle ne voulait plus tergiverser pour rien. Elle avait sa vie devant elle et comptait bien en profiter un maximum avec les gens qu'elle aimait tout en cherchant qui elle était vraiment.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

George surpris, mais ravi, de ce revirement de situation lui sauta dans les bras pour l'enlacer tant il était heureux qu'elle ait accepté sa proposition. Il respira à plein poumon son odeur et sourit dans ses cheveux. Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette fille !

* * *

* Le nom du livre et de son auteure son complètement inventés et sortis de ma petite tête !

_Alors verdict les loulous ?_

_Nul ou génial ce chapitre ?_

_Review review ! Je ne mords pas !_

_A la prochaine !_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Hello !_

_Me revoilà pour un tout nouveau, tout beau chapitre !_

_J'espère sincèrement qu'il va vous plaire à toutes et à tous (_eh oui ! Honneur aux femmes ! :p_)_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient (_si seulement ! :'(_ )_

**_Réponse Review :_**

_Albane :_

_Bon :) Je ne sais pas si tu vas me lire, mais puisque que tu es une « gest », je ne peux te répondre que par ce biais. Pour ce qui est de ta première proposition, c'est-à-dire qu'Harry et Enora soient jumeaux, cela ne rentre pas trop dans ce que j'espérais faire sortir de cette histoire. En fait, je pense aller encore plus loin que cela (mais je ne te dis rien pour garder le suspense). Et puis, j'aurais un peu de mal à « détruire » le fait qu'Harry ne soit pas le fils de James... J'essaie de rester le plus proche de l'histoire, même si je vais en bouleverser quelques petites choses. Pour ce qui était des runes, je pensais bien à quelque chose de cet acabit, mais avec un petit truc en plus. Mais je ne veux pas tout dire ici :p_

_Pour la longueur des chapitres, je fais déjà de mon mieux pour essayer de publier environ un chapitre toutes les semaines (entre les cours, les révisions pour le Bac et le reste de mon temps, c'est pas toujours facile)... Mais, il faut dire que je les trouve plutôt longs par rapport à ceux que je faisais lors de ma précédente fiction. Mais je cherche sans cesse à m'améliorer, et c'est ce que je travaille en premier._

_Je comprends ta vision d'un certain fouillis, et je t'approuve, maintenant que tu me le dis. Mais je pense que cela était nécessaire pour ces chapitres. Il me fallait mettre véritablement en place la quête d'Enora. En parlant de cela, je crois que tu as raison sur le fait que ce doit être elle qui doit faire des recherches sur son identité. Je vais donc accentuer cela dans les prochains chapitres._

_Pour finir, je te remercie de cette review qui m'a faite ma fiction d'un autre point de vue :) C'était vraiment constructif et appréciable. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite que j'ai concocté :)_

_Brefouile ! Trêve de discutions inutiles ! Oyez oyez ! __Place au chapitre !_

_Enjoy it everybody !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Enora se détacha lentement de son ami. Ils se sourirent, joyeux. George s'assit à côté de l'arbre à l'instar de la rousse. Ils regardèrent tous les deux le soleil qui commençait tout doucement à décliner et à se cacher derrière les hautes herbes qui faisaient le tour du jardin des Weasley.

Soudain, le ciel devenu de la couleur des cheveux des deux amis, ils se levèrent et retournèrent vers la maison biscornue. A chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, Enora avait le sourire aux lèvres et la douce impression d'une certaine appartenance à cet endroit. C'était probablement comme ce que ressentait Harry. En effet, ce dernier lui avait expliquée comment il avait été traité avant de rentrer à Poudlard et de rencontrer les Weasley. Le Survivant avait essayé de lui décrire ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il passait le seuil de cette maison : le bien-être, le bonheur, la détente (_enfin jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur lui saute dessus pour lui poser mille et une questions sur le monde moldu_), la joie... Tant de choses qui lui avaient terriblement manqué durant les onze premières années de sa vie. Contrairement à d'autres personnes à qui cela pourrait paraître banal, Harry savait particulièrement bien mesurer la chance qu'il avait eut de rencontrer Ron dans le Poudlard Express ce qui lui avait permit être adopté par cette famille si chaleureuse. Enora, tout comme Drago, découvrait chaque jour ce qu'avait voulu dire le fils de James et Lily Potter.

Le grincement de la porte d'entrée, devenu maintenant familier à la jeune rousse, la sortit de ses pensées. George lui céda le passage en parfait gentleman. Enora secoua la tête en souriant devant les manières de son ami. Dans le salon, ils remarquèrent que tout le monde était là, assis dans les confortablement bien usés fauteuils et canapés des Weasley. Après s'être jeté un regard complice et où chacun avait compris ce que voulait dire l'autre, ils se placèrent debout devant l'assemblée. Les voyant se tenir bien droit sans bouger, dardant leurs regards sur tous, la dite assemblée releva la tête. Quand Enora et George furent sûrs qu'ils avaient l'attention de tous, ils se raclèrent la gorge et se regardèrent ne sachant pas trop bien qui devait commencer. Ce fut le roux qui, le premier, posa ses yeux bruns sur les autres devant lui, attentifs.

- Eh bien voilà..., commença George, ne sachant pas trop comment exprimé ce qu'il voulait annoncer. Euh... Cela fait déjà quelques jours que je pense à reprendre la boutique que j'avais créée avec... Fred. Malheureusement, comme vous devez vous en douter, je ne pourrais jamais mener la barque seul. Au départ, je pensais vous demander qu'à tour de rôle vous m'aidiez, mais, vous avez tous des boulots ou des études ou des choses à faire que je ne peux pas vous demander de tout lâcher comme ça. Alors, j'ai pensé qu'Enora, ne faisant apparemment rien pour l'instant, pourrait partager avec moi la charge de la boutique.

A sa droite, la jeune fille trépignait attendant avec impatience le dénouement de la déclaration de son ami pour s'exprimer. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil à Arthur qui hocha la tête, dans un échange qu'eux-seuls pouvaient comprendre.

- Et j'ai accepté sa proposition !, conclut Enora.

Elle regarda les personnes à qui elle faisait face pour essayer de déchiffrer leurs réactions. De manière générale, tous paraissaient plutôt contents. Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Hermione et de Percy, qui ne tardèrent pas à le faire savoir.

- Je ne comprends pas cette décision Enora, déclara alors Hermione. Je croyais ce que tu voulais par-dessus tout c'était de comprendre ce que c'était que ces runes qui apparaissent sur ton corps et surtout d'où tu venais. Tu ne peux pas tout nous laisser faire à Percy et à moi. Cette quête est bien moins la nôtre que la tienne et je suis sûre que tu le sais parfaitement. Tu ne peux donc pas prendre ce travail.

Percy approuva d'un signe de tête ce que venait de dire la seule fille du Trio d'Or.

- Tu sais, tu auras beaucoup moins de temps que tu peux le penser pour faire des recherches. On veut bien t'aider en mettant nos compétences à ta disposition, mais nous aussi nous avons ou allons avoir un emploi qui nous prendra du temps, continua Percy.

Le sourire de la fille de Severus Rogue disparut instantanément à ces paroles. Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça en disant oui à George. Elle pensait juste à se trouver une occupation pour l'année à venir, d'autant plus que travailler à la boutique lui permettrait de gagner son propre argent. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre au Terrier éternellement. Mais, maintenant que ses amis mettaient devant son nez les problèmes liés à son choix, elle avait peur de s'être trompée et de ne pas avoir su poser correctement ses priorités. Parce que, si travailler avec George était une véritable envie, elle savait que comprendre d'où elle venait était primordial pour elle. Enora secoua la tête, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire.

Tout à coup, Ginny releva le bonnet qu'elle avait auparavant appuyé sur le haut du dossier, les yeux éclairés d'une lumière intelligente.

- Mais, c'est tout simple comme situation !, s'exclama-t-elle, faisant sursauter sa mère et sa meilleure amie.

Harry tourna la tête vers elle, intéressé, de même que tout le reste des personnes qui se trouvaient dans le salon des Weasley.

- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Percy ou toi, dit Ginny en montrant la lionne du doigt, n'avez pas trouvé la solution, contrairement à moi qui suis moins intelligente que vous deux.

La rousse jubilait, des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais pu imaginer surpasser son frère ou même Hermione qui a toujours été considérée comme la plus grande sorcière de leur temps.

- Bon ! Ginny ! Dis-nous donc où tu veux en venir !, s'énerva George, qui voulait plus que tout que son amie vienne travailler avec lui. En plus, je crois que Percy est pressé, ricana-t-il.

- Oui... Je dois aller retrouver Anabeth dans 20 minutes. Et tu sais très bien qu'elle déteste que je sois en retard, Ginny... Je sais que tu en as déjà fait les frais. Alors si tu pouvais nous la donner maintenant ta solution miracle, ça me permettrait d'aller me préparer pour être à l'heure. Parce que je suis aussi concerné par cette histoire.

- Roh !, grogna Ginny qui s'arrêta en pleine danse de la victoire, inventée par elle sur l'instant. T'es pas très drôle en ce moment Percy... Quel rabat-joie tu fais !

George et Ron ricanèrent en regardant leur sœur geindre contre leur frère aîné.

- Bon... Donc je disais que j'avais la solution à tous vos problèmes. Sachant qu'il y a toujours moins de monde le matin en général sur le Chemin de Traverse, et donc dans ton magasin, il y aura moins de travail. En plus, Hermione et Percy sont en congés certains matins de la semaine et j'ai remarqué que cela se répartissait parfaitement : Hermione ne travaille pas le lundi matin, ni le jeudi matin et le vendredi matin, alors que Percy ne travaille pas le mardi matin, ni le mercredi matin. Alors, Enora pourrait n'aller à ton magasin, George, que l'après-midi et faire des recherches avec vous deux séparément en fonction des jours. Et le week-end, vous pourriez ne vous occuper des origines d'Enora que le dimanche, vu que c'est le jour de fermeture du magasin.

Tout le monde regarda Ginny avec beaucoup plus de respect qu'avant. Elle venait de résoudre tous les problèmes en un tour de cuillère à pot. Tous étaient impressionnés et restaient sans voix. Profitant de ce petit effet, elle alla embrasser Harry, qui, malgré le fait qu'il détestait les démonstrations d'affection en public, comme s'embrasser, ne dit strictement rien. Au bout de quelques instants, qui étaient emplis de félicité pour ce qui était de Ginny, Enora comprit enfin qu'elle allait pouvoir cumuler les deux choses qui lui tenaient le plus à cœur de faire. Elle se jeta alors dans les bras de la petite amie du Survivant.

- Merci ! Merci Ginny ! T'es la meilleure !

Cette dernière sourit avec indulgence.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit-elle.

Il y eut un silence de quelques instants après ces embrassades et un « merci » lancé du bout des lèvres par George. Hermione et Percy, de leur côté, saluèrent la créativité de Ginny.

- Bon, c'est bien génial tout ça, dit enfin le plus vieux frère Weasley présent au Terrier, mais j'ai un rendez-vous important dans quelques minutes et je ne suis pas encore prêt ! Je dois donc vous laisser.

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers les étages de la maison pour aller vers sa chambre et changer de chemise. Tous se regardèrent en souriant : ils étaient tous heureux pour leur frère et leur ami. Tout le monde avait bien droit au bonheur après une guerre ravageuse.

**oOo**

Quelques jours passèrent depuis la sublime idée de la benjamine des Weasley. Enora descendait dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas encore commencé à travailler avec George à la boutique parce qu'il lui restait de nombreuses choses administratives et quelques nouveaux produits à mettre au point dans le plus grand secret (_même pour Enora elle-même_) pour que la réouverture soit mémorable. Alors la rousse se concentrait sur les recherches à mener pour retrouver des vestiges de la bibliothèque dont lui avait parlé la mère de Drago. Mais pour l'instant leurs recherches ne les avaient pas menés bien loin. Elle regarda sa montre. La jeune fille devait partir d'ici 20 minutes pour retrouver Hermione, étant donné que nous étions vendredi. Le lendemain, elle pourra faire une grasse-matinée. Mais loin de la peser, ces matinées passées à lire des livres plus vieux et plus intéressants les uns que les autres lui plaisaient vraiment. En plus, elle faisait cela avec des personnes qui partageaient son amour de la lecture et de la réflexion. Mais toutes les pistes qu'ils trouvaient étaient des culs-de-sac. Mais loin de désespérer, ils continuaient les recherches sans relâche. Seuls Ron et Anabeth se plaignaient. En effet, leurs amoureux respectifs passaient un peu moins de temps avec eux que ce qu'ils espéraient. Mais ils ne faisaient cela que pour la forme parce qu'ils savaient très bien que c'était important pour Percy et Hermione d'aider Enora dans sa quête.

Cette dernière étalait donc de la marmelade de clémentines faite maison par Molly sur son pain en pensant à ses vaines recherches, lorsqu'un hibou d'un gris très sombre toqua à la fenêtre de la cuisine. La rousse se précipita sur la vitre pour lui ouvrir et lui donner quelques graines réservées là, posées à cet effet. Tandis que le grand duc se reposait et se restaurait, Enora décacheta la lettre qu'il lui avait donnée. En effet, elle lui était adressée. Elle venait droit du Ministère de la Magie anglais, et plus précisément, du Bureau des Administrations sorcières.

« A Mademoiselle Enora Rogue, née le 3 juin 1980, dans un lieu inconnu à ce jour de nos services,

De Maître Alfred Sanders, notaire sorcier au Bureau des Administrations sorcières

Je tiens à vous adresser, mademoiselle, mes sincères salutations au même titre que mes plus sincères condoléances pour la mort de votre père. Je me dois pourtant de vous prévenir que le testament de ce dernier doit être ouvert et lu sous peu, sinon tous les biens qu'il possédait iront au Ministère. Vous êtes donc convoquée au Ministère dès demain à 15h30 précises.

Aucun retard ne sera toléré.

Je suis navré de vous faire mander avec si peu de délais, mais il nous fallait observer le temps de deuil que toute famille d'origine sang-pur doit mettre en place à la mort d'un proche parent.

Dans l'attente de lire votre réponse sous peu pour confirmer notre rendez-vous, je suis, mademoiselle Rogue, votre obligé.

Maître Sanders »

Enora resta sans voix après voir lu cette lettre. Elle avait complètement occulté l'aspect administratif de la mort de son père, car la majeure partie avait été réglée par Drago dès qu'il était arrivé au Terrier. Mais il ne lui avait pas parlé de cette partie de l'histoire. Il avait dû aussi oublier. C'était vrai que le jeune blond avait aussi été très occupé.

Soucieuse, la rousse se rassit devant son bol de thé et relut la lettre une seconde fois pour être sûre de n'avoir loupé aucun détail. Puis, elle se mit à réfléchir... Qu'est-ce que son père pouvait posséder ? Y aurait-il des choses, mêmes infimes, qui lui reviendraient ? Alors qu'elle était plongée dans sa réflexion, George et Drago descendirent à leur tour dans la cuisine des Weasley. Quand ils la virent ainsi, chacun redoutait une nouvelle qui ne leur ferait pas plaisir. Pourtant, le roux prit le parti de vouloir la prévenir de leur présence, malgré le fait qu'Hermione leur ait répété à tous un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il ne fallait jamais faire sursauter quelqu'un en pleine cogitation. Il fallait dire qu'elle en avait beaucoup fait les frais ces temps-ci, et même avant, au temps de Poudlard. Mais ce n'était pas les interdictions résonnant dans sa tête qui allaient empêcher George de faire ce qui lui plaisait ! Cela ne les avait jamais gênés auparavant avec son frère jumeau. Alors pourquoi ce serait le cas maintenant ? Il s'approcha tout doucement de la jeune fille, mais assez vite pour que Drago ne l'empêche pas d'agir selon son bon plaisir. Seulement, ce dernier avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Ne voulant pas qu'Enora soit victime d'une frayeur idiote, il fit ce qui lui parut le plus judicieux.

- Hey la rousse !, l'appela-t-il.

La dite rousse se retourna vers le son de la voix de son ami. Ce fut ce geste qui surprit George le faisant sursauter. Drago et Enora éclatèrent de rire.

- Tel est prit qui croyait prendre !, s'exclama cette dernière, ne cessant de rire.

Le roux bouda quelques instants, ce qui continua et contribua à faire sourire les deux autres. Mais la curiosité était trop forte chez lui.

- C'est quoi cette lettre que tu as reçu et qui te faisait autant réfléchir dès le matin ?, demanda le fautif, sorti de son mutisme fâché.

Enora jeta un coup d'oeil à la feuille qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

- Eh bien, c'est une convocation pour aller chez le notaire demain à 15h30 au Ministère, expliqua-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils. J'avais complètement mis de côté ce genre de choses...

Drago hocha la tête.

- Ils ont laissé passer le temps de deuil des Sangs-purs, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-il.

Enora acquiesça à son tour. Elle se tourna vers George.

- Vous n'avez rien reçu à ce propos pour... Fred ?, interrogea-t-elle un peu gênée.

Le jeune homme concerné haussa les épaules.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la boutique me revient puisque je l'ai créée avec _lui_. Mais je crois que ce sont les parents qui héritent de leurs enfants quand ils décèdent avant eux, alors... Cela voudrait dire que mes parents possèdent la moitié du magasin... Mais cela ne me dérange pas outre mesure puisque je sais qu'ils n'interféreront jamais dans mes affaires, conclut George.

- C'est bien vrai ça mon chéri, renchérit une voix qui n'avait pas encore de visage.

Molly fit ainsi son apparition dans sa cuisine en souriant aux jeunes gens qui se trouvaient là. Elle servit à Drago (_qu'elle trouvait bien trop maigre à son goût_) un grand bol de thé et quatre immenses tartines. Elle fit de même avec son fils. Elle leur sourit tandis qu'elle rangeait la vaisselle propre qui s'était lavée toute seule la veille au soir.

- Le seul problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment y aller moi au Ministère, ni même où se trouve l'étage du service administratif, déclara Enora aux garçons qui se trouvaient à ses côtés.

George ouvrit la bouche, tout comme Drago, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne put dire quoi que ce soit.

- Oh ! Ma chérie !, s'exclama Molly. Tu as reçu ton courrier pour le testament de ton père... Ecoute. Arthur doit travailler demain. Il pourra t'y emmener. Et tu...

Elle-même fut interrompue par un second hibou en tous points semblable au premier, qui n'était toujours pas reparti, attendant encore sa réponse. Drago, étant le plus proche de la fenêtre, se précipita pour prendre la lettre du bec de l'oiseau, tandis qu'il rejoignait son compère. Elle lui était adressée. Drago la parcourut des yeux et croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie.

- C'est également une convocation pour la lecture du testament de ton père. Je suis demandé à la même heure que toi. Nous pourrons y aller ensemble, proposa-t-il.

Enora sourit. Elle se souvenait que son père était le parrain de son ami. Il était donc normal qu'il lui lègue un petit quelque chose. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu jalouse : elle aurait voulu que son père et tout ce qui lui appartenait ne soit rien qu'à elle, parce qu'elle n'avait eut que lui... Elle secoua la tête se sachant parfaitement égoïste de désirer posséder quelque chose pour elle toute seule. Mais cela lui était précieux plus que tout au monde, qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu.

- Très bien, conclut-elle. Nous irons avec Arthur tous les trois au Ministère. Euh..., continua-t-elle en se tournant vers son ami roux. Est-ce que tu nous accompagnerais aussi ?, demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite et timide voix.

George sourit, heureux qu'Enora lui ait fait cette proposition.

- Bien évidemment ! Aucune chance pour que je te laisse y aller seule !, s'exclama-t-il.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, Enora était toute excitée, mais aussi très anxieuse. Elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre chez ce notaire qu'elle ne connaissait ni de Merlin ni de Morgane. Arthur avait pris son après-midi pour les aider à se retrouver dans les dédales du Ministère de la Magie anglaise. Des rumeurs couraient racontant que certains sorciers se seraient perdus dans les infinis couloirs du Départements des Mystères ou des Inventions Magico-Moldues. Cela faisait doucement sourire l'homme. En effet, cela faisait des années qu'il travaillait là-bas et, même à ses débuts, il n'avait pas réussi à se perdre...

A 14h50, tout le monde était fin prêt. Il leur fallait transplaner pour passer par une des entrées publiques, puisque le père Weasley ne travaillait pas ce jour-là. Il ne pouvait donc pas utiliser ce privilège réservé aux employés qui n'étaient pas en congés. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils partaient aussi longtemps à l'avance, puisqu'il leur fallait aussi être particulièrement à l'heure. Dans ce département, Arthur savait parfaitement qu'ils ne rigolaient pas avec ça. Alors autant être en avance.

Ils arrivèrent tous les quatre devant le bureau de Maître Sanders à 15h25. A peine eurent-ils le temps de s'asseoir dans les chaises disposées dans le couloir pour permettre d'attendre que Sanders sortait de son bureau suivit de deux personnes qui pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Cela mit tout le monde mal à l'aise puisque le notaire qui devait les recevoir par la suite continuait de sourire. Rien ne semblait pouvoir affecter cela. Enora se demanda alors si cela ne pouvait pas être un sort d'illusion, parce que ce n'était pas humainement possible de tenir toute la journée avec un sourire parfait, ou alors, si c'était le cas, il fallait absolument qu'elle lui demande son secret.

- Oh !, s'exclama l'homme au sourire irréprochable. Vous êtes en avance sur l'horaire. Il se trouve que c'est une très bonne chose, à mon humble avis. Ainsi nous pourrons terminer plus vite. Alors, je vous prie de bien vouloir vous donner la peine d'entrer dans mon humble bureau.

Enora remarqua que George se retenait de rire face à la façon de s'exprimer de Sanders et la manière particulière de répéter le mot « humble à toutes les sauces. Elle aussi trouvait ça étrange de parler de cette manière. Mais bon, elle s'y ferait. A la demande du notaire, tous se levèrent. Mais il en sembla horrifié.

- Oh non ! Messieurs Weasley vous ne pouvez en aucun cas assister à notre entretien au sujet du testament de feu Monsieur Rogue. Cela est strictement confidentiel. Seuls Mademoiselle Rogue, sa fille, et Monsieur Malefoy, son filleul, pourront faire le choix de vous en toucher un mot. Je disais donc que vous pouviez prendre place devant mon humble bureau pour que nous puissions traiter tout cela rapidement.

Au moment où Enora dépassait George, ce dernier se pencha et lui glissa au creux de l'oreille quelques mots.

- Heureusement que je ne reste pas trop longtemps à côté de lui à l'écouter parler comme s'il avait cent vingt ans... Parce que sinon..., ricana le roux.

Son amie lui sourit, compréhensive. Elle suivit ensuit Drago qui s'était déjà assit sur l'un des fauteuils type grand siècle du notaire. Ce dernier la suivit et posa son auguste fessier sur le fauteuil, qui ressemblait étrangement à ceux qui se trouvaient dans les manuels d'Histoire de la Magie pour présenter Merlin. Mais Enora se retint de rire, parce que devant lui, trônait une enveloppe celée, qui imposait le sérieux le plus total. Drago, tout comme sa meilleure amie, lui jetait des regards soucieux. Et ce fut d'un air cérémonieux que le notaire décacheta le testament et en sortit une feuille. En la voyant, Enora afficha un regard surpris : le papier était vide de toute écriture. Le testament était une page banche.

* * *

_Et voilà ! C'est fini ! Mais pas pour de bon ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! :D_

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

_A la prochaine les petits loups ! ;D_


	9. Chapitre 9

_Hello ! Hello tout le monde ! :p_

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Il est bien plus long que les précédents ! J'espère pouvoir en faire un comme ça toutes les semaines, mais ce n'est pas garanti !  
Je me suis vraiment éclatée à faire ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! :)_

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

_Chloebeeeh : J'adore tes petits mots ! :D Bien entendu que notre Drago est international ! Mais il y a une chose que je peux t'assurer, c'est que ma petite tête, eh bah, elle n'est pas si petite que ça ! Il en faut là dedans pour pouvoir sortir une histoire aussi parfaite que celle-ci ! :D (Okjesors...)_

_Disclaimer : Bon... Je ne suis pas si géniale que ça puisque tous les personnes ne sont pas à moi, sauf Enora ou ceux que j'invente pour le bien de ma fiction ! Je ne suis pas JKR ! :'(_

_Brefouille !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Si on avait dit à Enora que cela allait se passer comme ça, la jeune fille n'en aurait pas douté une seule seconde. Malgré la surprise engendrée par la découverte d'une page sans un infime soupçon d'écriture, quelle qu'elle soit, cette précaution ressemblait tout particulièrement à son père. Severus Rogue avait toujours été quelqu'un de très prudent pour ce qui était de délivrer des informations, personnelles ou non, à des Mangemorts ou bien à sa famille. On pouvait d'ailleurs voir à la tête que faisait le notaire que, lui non plus, n'avait pas été prévenu de ce petit contretemps à la lecture du testament du Professeur de Potions. Avec fébrilité, il regarda une nouvelle fois dans l'enveloppe qui contenait la feuille vide et y trouva une photo. De loin, Enora trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à ce que les Moldus appelaient des Polaridés ? Non ! Des Polaroïds. Ces photographies qui s'imprimaient directement après que l'on ait appuyé sur le bouton de l'appareil. Elle avait lu cela dans un des nombreux livres que lui avait prêtés Arthur, lorsque la rousse lui avait posé des questions sur son travail au Ministère.

Devant elle, Sanders s'évertuait à lancer des sorts sur la feuille qui était sur son bureau sous ses yeux. Drago, de son côté, semblait réfléchir furieusement à la manière dont ils pourraient révéler les dernières volontés de son parrain.

Soudain, le notaire poussa un cri surpris alors qu'il venait de poser sa baguette sur la feuille et avait énoncé son rôle au Ministère, alors qu'il était à court d'idées. Sur le papier apparut, ligne par ligne, des lettres puis des mots.

« Professeur à l'école de Magie anglaise, j'ai nommée Poudlard, Severus Rogue, Maître en Potions, salue Maître Alfred Sanders, notaire sorcier au Bureau des Administrations sorcières. Mais il tient à le prévenir que les Sortilèges, quels qu'ils soient**,** ne sont pas la solution pour révéler le testament du Professeur Severus Rogue.

La photographie qui se trouvait avec cette feuille de papier est l'unique indice à utiliser pour arriver à vos fins. »

Le notaire eut tout juste le temps de montrer ces écritures aux deux jeunes gens assis en face de lui avant qu'elles ne s'effacent. Le jeune Malefoy demanda alors à voir le Polaroïd dont parlait la lettre dont ils venaient de prendre connaissance. Enora en profita pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Ce qu'elle vit dessus la fit sourire tristement. L'image la représentait elle et son père quelques semaines avant qu'elle ne soit emmenée de force dans le Manoir de son ami blond. C'était quelques temps avant la rentrée des classes, alors Enora et Severus ne se trouvaient pas à Poudlard, mais dans une maison que la jeune fille reconnut comme celle où son père avait grandi. Il lui disait souvent que, dans cette maison, avant qu'elle ne vienne au monde, il n'y avait eut que des mauvais souvenirs et que rien n'avait contribué à lui en créer de bons et joyeux. Mais depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans sa vie, la demeure des Rogue absorbait leur joie pour expulser tout ce qui était malheur. Enora sourit en versant une larme en se souvenant ce qu'elle avait répondu à ce petit discours : « Eh bien ! Papa, nous n'avons qu'à faire le ménage tous les deux et dessiner des sourires sur tous les murs ! ». Severus avait tout d'abord eu envie de dire non, puis son cerveau lui amena une solution toute trouvée, mais il n'avait rien voulu en dire à sa fille, souriant énigmatiquement devant son insistance. Ce qu'elle avait appris bien plus tard, c'était que son père s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire pendant deux semaines pour préparer sa surprise à sa fille unique et chérie.

Ce fut de cette manière que la jeune fille se replongea dans ses souvenirs, persuadée que la solution à leur problème s'y trouvait, tandis que les deux hommes qui se trouvaient dans le bureau avec elle discutaient avec véhémence.

**Flash-back**

_Enora se trouvait dans une chambre au premier étage. Elle était tout en jaune, avec différentes nuances, parce que c'était sa couleur préférée et que son père n'avait pas su lui refuser de refaire la décoration, quand elle le lui avait demandé un an auparavant. Il avait voulu que sa fille puisse se sentir chez elle, dans cette maison, contrairement à lui, lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il avait son âge. La petite de cinq ans, dont les cheveux lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos (_Severus ne savait pas couper les cheveux et avait toujours peur de ce que cela pourrait donner s'il demandait à quelqu'un d'autre..._), jouait avec la peluche en forme de chat que son père lui avait offert à son anniversaire en juin dernier. Elle riait tellement qu'elle eut envie d'aller au toilette. Elle sortit alors de son lit sur lequel elle était assise et traversa le couloir, passa devant la chambre de son père et ouvrit la porte des WC. _

_Soudain, alors qu'elle se lavait les mains, elle entendit une voix d'homme crier son nom dans toute la maison. Elle sourit. Son père. Sans même prendre le temps de se sécher les mains, ni d'éteindre la lumière dans les toilettes, elle se précipita dans les escaliers pour descendre au salon d'où semblait provenir la voix. Ce fut en effet dans son fauteuil habituel qu'elle trouva Severus. Ce dernier tenait dans sa main un pulvérisateur qu'il utilisait habituellement pour arroser ses plantes à potions les plus fragiles. Avec un sourire, il tapota ses genoux proposant ainsi à sa fille de venir s'asseoir là. Enora sourit et courut rejoindre son père, qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y blottit et ne bougea plus tandis que le professeur déposait un doux baiser sur le haut de sa tête, au beau milieu de ses longs cheveux bouclés et roux. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position, profitant de cette manière le plus possible de la présence de l'autre. Severus sentait respirer son petit ange au creux de ses bras et se promit de tout faire pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien et qu'elle puisse vivre une vie heureuse. Cette bonne résolution allait prendre forme dès maintenant !_

_Enora grogna quand son père commença à bouger. Elle ne voulait pas quitter le bien-être bienfaisant dans lequel elle se trouvait à ce moment-là. Mais Severus avait une autre idée derrière la tête et ne la laissa pas se plaindre plus longtemps._

_- Alors ma chérie, dit-il doucement en tournant son visage vers celui de sa fille. Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je t'ai faite descendre dans le salon ?_

_Ce fut intriguée qu'Enora releva la tête et se mit face à son père brusquement, chose qui le fit sourire. La petite rousse fronçait les sourcils, essayant de comprendre par elle-même. Amusé, le professeur la laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle donne sa baguette à l'hippogriffe. Mais têtue comme elle était, elle ne rendit pas les armes aussi facilement. Ce fut seulement au bout de cinq longues minutes (_heureusement pour lui qu'il était patient avec tous les idiots qu'il avait en classe chaque année_) qu'elle arrêta de réfléchir._

_- Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as faite descendre, papa s'il te plaît._

_Comme à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait ce nom, « papa », Severus sentit une chaleur bienveillante lui étreindre le cœur et un sourire se plaqua sur son visage. Il lui montra alors le pulvérisateur qu'il avait posé à côté de lui pendant leur câlin et l'agita quelques secondes devant son visage. Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils, encore plus perdue._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, interrogea-t-elle. C'est une potion, non ?_

_- Oui, c'en est une, répondit Severus, fier de voir l'intelligence de sa fille se refléter dans le fond de son regard. Ou plutôt, c'est un mélange entre deux potions._

_- Mais tu dis toujours qu'il ne faut pas en mélanger deux !, s'étonna la fillette._

_- Oui, c'est vrai..., admit-il. Mais je ne suis pas un Maître en Potions pour rien. Si je l'ai fait, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun danger pour nous._

_Enora souffla, rassurée par les paroles de son père. Il fallait dire qu'elle était particulièrement fière de pouvoir dire à tous ceux qu'elle croisait que son père était le meilleur dans son métier de faiseur de potions en tous genres. Ce qu'elle aimait préciser par-dessus tout, c'était qu'il était capable de faire des potions super difficiles. Elle exagérait parfois en disant qu'il pouvait en faire certaines les yeux fermés ! Bon... C'était vrai, mais seulement sur des potions de Première année... Mais quand même !_

_- Et à quoi elle sert cette potion, papa ?, continua-t-elle à demander, intéressée._

_- Elle sert à te faire une surprise..., sourit-il**,** énigmatique._

_Il savait combien sa fille adorait les cadeaux stupéfiants et dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence._

_- Une surprise ?, s'exclama la petite rousse avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de son visage._

_Severus la fit descendre de ses genoux et lui tendit le pulvérisateur avec précaution. Elle l'attrapa comme si c'était la chose la plus fragile du monde. Elle prit surtout garde à ne pas appuyer sur le déclencheur, pour ne pas envoyer de la solution sur son père. Parce que même s'il avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, la fillette préférait rester prudente._

_- Oui, c'est ça. Une surprise... Tu te souviens de ce dont nous avons parlé il y deux semaines à propos de mettre des sourires dans la maison ?_

_La petite hocha la tête, très sérieuse et attentive à tout ce que lui disait son père._

_- Eh bien, là, dans ta main, tu as la solution pour le faire._

_Enora écarquilla les yeux._

_- J'ai mélangé une Potion Révélatrice* avec une Potion pour Photographies. Tu n'as qu'à l'asperger sur les murs et tu verras._

_Elle fit exactement ce que son père lui avait demandé de faire. Elle s'avança vers le mur en face du fauteuil de Severus. Lorsque le mur fut juste humidifié avec le liquide du pulvérisateur, il sembla se métamorphoser. Sous les yeux ébahis d'Enora, le papier peint jauni laissa place à des formes qui apparurent bien vite à ses yeux comme étant des photos mouvantes. Ces dernières représentaient le père et la fille ensemble jouant, souriant, riant... Heureux..._

**Fin du Flash-back**

- Enora... Enora..., appela Drago en posant une main sur le bras de la jeune rousse. Enora !

Cette dernière secoua la tête et cligna des yeux, comme si elle se réveillait. Elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami, qui la regardait**,** un peu inquiet.

- Ça va ?, demanda le blond.  
- Oui... Oui, ne t'inquiète de rien. Je vais bien, sourit Enora.  
- Tu es sûre ?, insista-t-il. Tu pleures...

La jeune fille lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur et surpris. Puis, elle leva les doigts pour les porter à son visage et lorsqu'elle les sentit s'humidifier de larmes, elle les retira et les regarda étonnée. Enora sourit alors tristement en essuyant ses pleurs avec le mouchoir que venait de lui proposer le notaire.

- Bon... Je sais comment faire pour faire apparaître le testament de mon père, annonça-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut finit de faire sécher ses larmes.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent, tout stupéfaits qu'ils étaient. Comment pouvait-elle savoir alors que ce type de sortilège était fait des sorciers expérimentés tel que son père ? Ce fut le notaire qui s'en remit le premier.

- Auriez-vous alors l'extrême obligeance dans votre infinie bonté de bien accéder à nous expliquer par quel moyen nous pourrons dévoiler le secret de ce parchemin ?, demanda Sanders.

Enora jeta un coup d'œil amusé à son meilleur ami en pensant au roux qui les attendait dans le couloir. George n'aurait vraiment pas pu se retenir de rire. Au sourire dans l'iris gris de Drago, la jeune fille comprit qu'il pensait exactement pareil qu'elle. Ne voulant pas faire attendre plus longtemps l'homme en face d'elle, elle se remémora ce que lui avait dit son père après l'épisode de la révélation de toutes les photos sur les murs de la maison.

- Il faut prendre un pulvérisateur. Dedans, il faut un tiers de Potion pour Photographies avec le reste de Potion Révélatrice, énonça doctement la jeune fille. Il faut ensuite humidifier le papier, mais pas trop, sinon tout pourrait disparaître.  
- Quel intrigant procédé !, s'extasia le notaire.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. C'était Ste Mangouste qui se foutait de la charité ! La chose la plus intrigante était sa façon de parler datant d'il y a 100 ans ! Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, Enora allait enfin pouvoir connaître le contenu de ce testament. Le jeune homme était sûr qu'on ne l'avait convoqué uniquement parce qu'il avait un lien particulier avec Rogue. Tout ce qu'il possédait reviendrait donc à Enora, sa fille unique, puisqu'il n'avait pas entendu parler d'une quelconque femme, où que ce soit.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, le notaire était parti en courant presque en direction des laboratoires du Ministère de la Magie pour aller se fournir selon les instructions que lui avait écrites Enora. Cette dernière se tourna vers son meilleur ami et sourit en le voyant en plein dans ses pensées comme elle l'avait été quelques instants auparavant. Drago avait les yeux dans le vague, ce qui permit à la rousse de l'observer vraiment. Le jeune aristocrate était vraiment beau et avait une véritable prestance qui en imposait où qu'il soit. Il semblait à l'aise en toutes situations, rien n'avait l'air de pouvoir le déstabiliser. C'était seulement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux que Drago laissait tomber le masque presque royal qu'il portait en toutes circonstances. C'était vraiment à cet instant que l'homme redevenait le garçon qu'Enora avait toujours connu et qu'elle était la seule à avoir seulement approché et découvert. Elle avait vraiment de la chance d'être son amie. A cette pensée, elle se mit à sourire, heureuse.

- Ce que tu vois te plait No ?, rit Drago.

La rousse sursauta et rougit autant de gêne que de colère : elle détestait ce surnom qu'il lui avait trouvé un jour où il était venue la voir dans son cachot. Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Malgré toutes ses protestations, son ami n'avait pu voulu cesser de l'appeler de cette manière. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire... Pourtant elle ne put rien dire parce que Maitre Sanders était de retour dans son bureau.

- Tu ne paies rien pour attendre Dray, murmura-t-elle.  
- Bien !, s'exclama le notaire. Je vais donc m'atteler à découvrir le testament de feu votre père Monsieur le Professeur Severus Rogue à l'école de Magie d'Angleterre, j'ai nommé Poudlard.

L'homme se saisit du flacon contenant la potion et s'apprêta à en pulvériser un peu sur la feuille de papier redevenue vierge.

- Non !, s'écria Enora, faisant sursauter l'homme qui posant le flacon mit une main sur son cœur avec une expression de personne à l'agonie. Je... Je voudrais le faire, si vous me le permettez Maître.

Ce dernier hocha la tête avec un regard empli d'avertissements, me demandant que je ne recommence pas à lui faire peur de cette manière si peu civilisée. Mais y avait-il vraiment une façon polie de faire peur à quelqu'un ?

Enora prit délicatement la feuille de papier si mystérieuse et, soufflant un bon coup, elle appuya sur le pulvérisateur.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Elle sentit alors le papier mollir et jugea qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de réitérer le procédé. Elle avait eu raison, car déjà des lettres apparaissaient. Mais ce qui surprit tout le monde (_elle avait remit la page au milieu, sur le bureau, pour que tous puissent suivre la transformation qu'elle attendait_), ce fut que chaque mot était incompréhensible. Le notaire allait une nouvelle fois ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, quand soudain, les lettres changèrent de place selon l'action plus tardive de la Potion pour Photographies, qui avait en effet une présence minime dans le liquide. Ainsi, le testament devint lisible pour les trois personnes qui se trouvaient dans le bureau du notaire Sanders. Ce dernier resta bouche bée devant le tour de force que venait d'accomplir Severus Rogue alors qu'il était mort.

- Sublime !, salua-t-il l'ingéniosité de l'ancien Mangemort. Nous allons enfin pouvoir connaître le contenu des dernières volontés de feu votre père, dont l'exécuteur était Remus Lupin. Mais ce dernier étant décédé durant la Grande Bataille qui nous opposa au plus grand Mage Noir que l'Angleterre ait jamais connue... Je me dois de me charger de cette fonction ô combien lourde et ô combien difficile.

Drago tiqua sur le nom de l'ancien exécuteur testamentaire. Il ne savait pas que son parrain avait gardé contact avec son ancien Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et surtout qu'il lui faisait assez confiance pour lui confier sa succession. Mais, il était vrai que Severus était un homme plein de surprises et de secrets. Le jeune homme sortit rapidement de ses pensées en sentant Enora lui pincer le coude pour l'obliger à être attentif. Cela le fit sourire en imaginant Hermione Granger faire la même chose en cours avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Secouant la tête pour faire s'effacer les images du Trio d'Or en classe, Drago s'appliqua à écouter la lecture du testament. En face de lui, le notaire venait de se racler la gorge et il prit une pose solennelle, qui fit sourire les deux jeunes gens.

« Ceci est mon testament qui révoque toutes dispositions antérieures.  
Je soussigné Monsieur Severus Rogue, exerçant la profession de Professeur de Potions à l'Ecole de Magie anglaise, j'ai nommée Poudlard, demeurant au sein de l'Ecole de Magie anglaise, j'ai nommée Poudlard, né le 9 janvier 1960 au domicile de ses parents à Birkin** (Yorkshire, Royaume-Uni), célibataire, prends les dispositions testamentaires suivantes :

J'institue pour mes légataires universels :

- Mademoiselle Enora Rogue, demeurant au Manoir Malefoy, étant ma fille unique  
- Monsieur Drago Lucius Malefoy, demeurant au Manoir Malefoy, étant mon unique filleul.

Mes biens se répartiront entre eux conjointement selon cette ligne de conduite :

- A Mademoiselle Enora Rogue, je lègue la maison familiale se situant à Birkin, dans l'Impasse du Tisseur et tout ce qui s'y trouve actuellement. Pour y rentrer, le code est toujours le même que lorsque nous y allions en vacances. Je lègue par ailleurs le contenu intégral de mon coffre fort (numéro 3696***) se situant à la banque sorcière, j'ai nommée Gringotts, dont la clé doit apparaître à la lecture à haute voix de ce testament. J'ajoute à cela tout ce qui se trouve actuellement dans mes appartements de l'Ecole de Magie anglaise, j'ai nommée Poudlard.  
- A Monsieur Drago Lucius Malefoy, je lègue le contenu complet et actuel de mon bureau se situant dans l'enceinte de l'Ecole de Magie anglaise, j'ai nommée Poudlard.

A mes deux légataires, je souhaite de faire bon usage de chacun de mes dons. Je leur souhaite aussi une aussi belle vie que possible. »

Le notaire, venant de finir sa lecture, replia le parchemin qu'il tenait devant ses yeux. Enora souffla un bon coup. Même si ce testament n'était que langage administratif, elle avait reconnu la plume de son père derrière ces mots compliqués et ses formules alambiquées. D'autant plus qu'elle avait appris qu'elle allait enfin revoir la maison dans laquelle elle avait passé tant de bons, mais trop courts, moments avec son père. Son cœur s'était rempli de joie à l'entente de cette annonce. Elle était très contente de pouvoir récupérer tous les effets personnels de celui qui l'avait élevée. Mais ce qui lui avait plu encore plus, si cela était possible, c'était de savoir que Severus avait pensé à Drago. Lui ne recevrait rien de personnel de la part de son père, rien qu'on lui aurait offert juste pour le plaisir d'offrir. Bien qu'elle sache que son père ne laissait rien au hasard et qu'il n'avait pas légué le contenu de son laboratoire et de son bureau de Poudlard juste comme ça à son filleul, elle souriait. Elle se disait que cela lui faisait un lien de plus avec son meilleur ami et qu'il ferait encore plus partie de la famille Rogue à partir de ce moment-là.

La rousse posa par ailleurs son regard sur la toute petite clé du coffre-fort de son père. Elle se demanda ce qu'il contenait. De l'argent, sûrement... Mais y aurait-il autre chose ? Des livres ? Des bibelots auxquels son père tenait par-dessus tout ? Des informations sur ses origines, et par la même sur sa mère ? Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient tellement vite dans la tête de la jeune fille, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que son meilleur ami était en train de serrer la main du notaire et qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il posa une main douce sur son épaule qu'elle se réveilla, adressa aux deux hommes un sourire confus et serra à son tour la main de Maître Sanders, le remerciant chaleureusement. Ce dernier lui tendit la clé du coffre et ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Les deux jeunes gens sortirent en se jetant un sourire complice.

A l'extérieur les attendaient toujours Arthur et son fils, George. Ils se jetèrent tous les deux sur Drago et Enora, sans même jeter un regard au notaire qui était derrière eux. Ils se mirent alors à leur poser toutes sortes de questions sans laisser le temps à la rousse et au blond de répondre. Enora les arrêta en levant la main et en leur jetant un regard presque digne des femmes Weasley. Cela eut le don de les interrompre immédiatement. Drago jeta un regard amusé à sa meilleure amie.

- Tu sais que tu peux vraiment faire peur !, s'exclama-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

- Je sais !, répondit-elle du tac au tac. Mais je préférerais répondre à toutes vos questions plus tard au Terrier, dit Enora en faisant face aux deux Weasley qui les avaient accompagnés.

Tous deux hochèrent la tête approuvant la sage décision de la rousse. Cette dernière se retourna vers le notaire qui était en train de refermer la porte de son bureau.

- Maître ?, l'interpella-t-elle. Pourriez-vous me faire faire un double du testament de mon père et me donner la photo qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe, je vous prie ?, demanda-t-elle poliment en souriant.

Le notaire, charmé, lui sourit à son tour.

- Bien entendu Mademoiselle Rogue.

Le petit groupe patienta quelques instants le temps de voir Sanders disparaître dans son bureau et de le voir réapparaître en brandissant fièrement une feuille et le cliché. Il les tendit à Enora qui lui sourit encore.

- Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois, Maître.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et ferma la porte. Le blond regarda sa montre et jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie.

- Je crois que nous devrions attendre demain pour aller chercher les affaires de ton père, dans ses appartements, dans son laboratoire et son bureau à Poudlard... Il est 17h30... Nous ne ferions que déranger McGo à cette heure-là...

Arthur approuva en hochant la tête aux propos de Malefoy, bien qu'il réprouve la façon dont il avait appelé l'ancienne directrice de la maison des Gryffondors.

- En plus, demain, c'est samedi et ce sera plus cool, sourit George.

- On pourra y aller tous les trois, proposa Drago en réponse à la réflexion du roux.

Enora sourit largement.

- Oh oui ! Ca me rappellera de bons souvenirs de quand j'étais petite !

- Par Merlin !, s'exclama George. Je vais rentrer dans les appartements de Rogue ! Je n'avais jamais réussi à le faire durant toute ma scolarité ! Et ce n'est pas faute de ne pas avoir essayé !

Enora sourit en secouant la tête d'un désespoir feint (_ou presque_)... Elle suivit Arthur, qui les mena à la zone de cheminées du Ministère. Ils purent ainsi retourner au Terrier tranquillement. Enora trouva ce procédé de voyage toujours aussi drôle à chaque fois qu'elle le prenait. Cela la faisait toujours éternuer.

Dès qu'ils débarquèrent dans le salon des Weasley, tous les habitants du Terrier leur sautèrent dessus leur posant mille et une questions, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Ce fut Ginny qui les fit se calmer en leur ordonnant d'aller s'asseoir, chose qui permit aux deux jeunes gens de souffler un bon coup avant de commencer à raconter l'entretien avec le notaire. Tous rirent à la description d'Enora de la façon de parler de ce dernier, d'autant plus avec les petits commentaires cocasses de George. Sans omettre aucun détail, la jeune fille expliqua l'histoire des potions dont ils avaient eu besoin pour faire apparaître le testament. Cette explication rendit toutes les personnes présentes encore pour respectueuses de la personne qu'était Severus Rogue.

Molly décida d'envoyer un hibou à Minerva McGonagal pour prévenir la directrice de Poudlard de l'arrivée le lendemain des trois jeunes gens.

Soudain, Hermione mit le doigt sur un détail qui la turlupinait depuis un moment.

- Mais Enora... Comment vas-tu faire pour demain ? Parce que si cela se passe comme la dernière fois que tu es allée à Poudlard, ça va être compliqué, non ?, demanda l'ancienne élève.

- En fait, ça devrait aller... Comme vous le savez, j'ai travaillé avec Narcissa, et notamment sur ce sujet, qui lui tenait à cœur. Nous nous sommes rendu comptes au bout de deux ou trois crises que cela ne se reproduisait jamais deux fois sur le même objet, comme si mon corps et ma magie reconnaissait l'énergie de chaque objet et qu'il la jugeait inoffensive...

- Inoffensif ? Poudlard ? Tu es sûre ?, ricana un peu Ronald, tandis que sa petite amie lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ouille !

- Pas inoffensif, mais pacifique, plutôt...

Sur ces quelques paroles, tout le monde réfléchit quelques instants avant que Molly ne se retire pour aller écrire la lettre, Ginny et Harry pour aller se promener dans les champs environnants et ainsi se retrouver un peu seuls, Hermione pour montrer à son amoureux la petite annonce à propos d'un appartement qui lui plaisait bien, et Arthur pour aller bricoler dans son atelier sur quelques objets moldus qu'il avait rapportés de son travail. Il ne restait plus dans le salon que George, Drago et Enora. Tous les trois étaient pensifs. Ils pensaient à ce qu'ils allaient trouver le lendemain dans à Poudlard, mais aussi à la possibilité qu'Enora fasse une crise, comme quelques semaines auparavant... A cette pensée, Drago se leva pour aller rejoindre Hermione et lui demander de lui redonner la formule qui avait aidé Enora la fois précédente. Il préférait être prudent.

George, toujours assis aux côtés de son amie rousse, eut alors une idée qui lui parut lumineuse. Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. La jeune fille eut très peur d'un seul coup. Mais, dès que l'homme s'en aperçut, il la rassura d'un regard. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal !

Le roux se leva d'un bond et, se tournant vers son amie, il lui tendit la main. Elle la prit, confiante et rassurée. Il la mena vers le placard où ils rangeaient les balais de toute la famille. George attrapa le balais d'Enora et le sien. Cette dernière commença à regretter de s'être levée et d'avoir suivi son ami. D'accord, elle lui faisait confiance, mais pas trop quand elle se retrouvait devant un balai après le ratage de la dernière fois... Mais le jeune homme tenait fermement sa main, l'empêchant de reculer.

- Charlie m'a souvent dit qu'il fallait toujours remonter sur son balai après en être tombé. Récemment, nous avons tous été très occupés, mais maintenant que nous avons un moment de libre, il est temps de s'y remettre. En plus, voler, ça me manque ! Mais je te promets que nous irons à ton rythme... Juré, craché...

- Aaaah non ! Ne crache pas ! C'est sale !, s'exclama Enora.

George éclata de rire à la réaction de la rousse.

- Mais... C'est une expression... moldue !, s'étouffa-t-il de rire.

Lorsqu'elle réussit à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire (_c'est toujours difficile de déchiffrer les paroles de quelqu'un qui n'articule pas, quelle qu'en soit la raison_), elle croisa les bras, un peu vexée de s'être emportée pour ça. Mais George se mit à la chatouiller. Drago avait dû lui dire que c'était son point faible et que c'était la meilleure façon de la dérider pour faire en sorte qu'elle arrête de bouder. Il allait payer, ce blond... Il avait beaucoup de choses à se faire pardonner celui-là en fin de compte...

George la mena enfin au milieu du jardin et lui donna le Nimbus. Cela fait, il enfourcha de son côté son propre balai, son éternel Brossdur 5. Son meilleur ami, avec lequel il avait joué ses plus beaux matchs. Il attendit que son amie fasse de même pour s'élever à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Ragaillardie par la compétition et le défi que lui proposait implicitement George, Enora se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Elle mit sa peur de côté et tenta de dépasser le roux. Sentant, comme la dernière fois, le vent sur son visage, elle se concentra un peu plus et accéléra la cadence. George, derrière elle, souriait de plaisir à voir Enora heureuse. Parce que, oui, elle l'était à cet instant précis. Elle se ficha de tout ce qui se passait au sol. Seuls l'euphorie et le plaisir de la vitesse n'avaient de l'importance. Poussant un peu plus encore sa chance de ne pas encore être tombée, la rousse décida de montée en flèche droit vers le ciel pour pouvoir observer la campagne aux alentours de la maison sorcière. Ce qu'elle vit là-haut lui fit encore un peu plus vite battre son cœur. Le coucher de soleil donnait au paysage une teinte orangée et magique. Si Enora ne connaissait pas le monde des sorciers et avait été une simple Moldue, elle trouverait que c'était ça la magie, la Nature dans toute sa splendeur et savoir qu'on avait le plus grand des honneurs : en faire partie intégrante.

* * *

_* Cette potion est totalement inventée, ou du moins je n'en ai pas trouvé l'existence dans le monde d'Harry Potter ! Alors... Voilà :)_  
_** Ce village existe vraiment dans le Yorkshire... Je l'ai choisi au hasard,_ (parce que je n'ai trouvé nulle part indiquer le nom de la ville où habitaient Severus et Lily !) _ne m'en voulez pas s'il ne vous va pas ! :p_  
_*** Ce numéro est aussi totalement inventé, même si pour ma "nièce" et l'histoire en elle-même, il peut avoir une signification particulière._

_Voili voilou ! _

_Alors votre avis ? J'attends vos reviews ! :D_

_A la prochaiiiiiiiiiiine ! :p_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Hello !_

_Je poste super tôt cette semaine, j'espère que cela vous fait plaisir chers lecteurs !_

_Cette fois encore... Pas de review... Je vais bouder je crois :p_

_Brefouille !_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Enora et tout ce que j'ajoute à l'histoire de base... Parce que le reste est JKR ! :'(_

_So... Enjoy it !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Enora s'était couchée très vite après manger. Elle avait d'ailleurs une bonne très bonne raison pour cela. Non, elle n'était pas particulièrement fatiguée, mais elle voulait se lever aux aurores le lendemain matin pour pouvoir travailler sur un ouvrage qui pourrait lui aussi, comme tant d'autres avant, traiter de la Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. En effet, puisqu'elle devait prendre sa journée pour déménager les affaires de son père de ses appartements à leur maison de Birkin, elle voulait faire en sorte de ne pas perdre de temps et de ne pas prendre trop de retard dans le planning mis en place par Hermione.

En entendant son réveil sonner, la jeune rousse bailla un grand coup et se frotta les yeux. Elle se retint de se mettre trois grandes claques pour se permettre de se réveiller plus vite. Elle ouvrit ses volets et vit le début d'un magnifique lever de soleil sur la campagne environnante. A cette vision, un sourire étira ses lèvres : elle était de bonne humeur. Après s'être faite une queue de cheval avec ses longs et épais cheveux roux, elle s'habilla rapidement, en enfilant un pantacourt turquoise, un t-shirt blanc et, sur ses socquettes, les Converses jaunes que lui avait offertes Harry en voyant le peu de chaussures qu'elle avait (_à vrai dire, elle n'en avait qu'une paire... Ses geôliers ne lui avaient pas permis de faire souvent des achats, voire même jamais... Elle ne s'habillait qu'avec des cadeaux de Drago ou de discrets dons de Narcissa, quand elle avait de la chance, et des haillons que se plaisaient à lui donner les Mangemorts_). Il fallait dire que les femmes du Terrier, en particulier Ginny, avaient pris un grand plaisir à créer de toute pièce une garde-robe à Enora lors de l'arrivée de Drago. Ce dernier avait en effet donné une bourse remplie de Gallions à cet usage aux trois femmes. Il avait pu récupérer la totalité des possessions Malefoy, malgré le fait qu'il ait été renié par son père, car ce dernier était en prison, et n'avait donc plus aucun droit sur ce qui lui appartenait auparavant. Drago avait aussi voulu partager avec sa mère, mais celle-ci ne voulut que peu d'argent et la maison de Miami. Son fils avait respecté son choix.

Tout en pensant à cela, Enora avait attrapé le grimoire qu'elle était en train d'étudier et descendait maintenant dans la cuisine. Assise confortablement dans le canapé rouge du salon après avoir attrapé un verre et y avoir versé du jus de citrouille, la jeune fille commença sa lecture. Elle notait de temps en temps quelques pistes à creuser sur un morceau de papier qu'elle avait laissé dans le livre, mais elle savait pertinemment que ce serait des impasses. Elle soupira de dépit pour n'avoir rien trouvé jusque là et allait fermer le livre pour reposer son cerveau fatigué, lorsqu'elle lut le titre du chapitre suivant : « _Les anciennes bibliothèques sorcières_ ». D'un seul coup, Enora se réveilla et sourit : peut-être qu'elle trouverait son bonheur là-dedans ? Elle parcourut tout d'abord le chapitre en feuilletant les pages, pensant trouver un mot-clé qui l'intéresserait, mais cela se révéla vain. La rousse prit alors le parti de le lire précisément. Elle en était à la moitié lorsque Drago descendit à son tour, tout juste suivit de Molly et d'Arthur. Ils furent étonnés de la trouver là à cette heure de la matinée (_il était seulement 7 heures_), mais ne dirent rien en la voyant si concentrée dans sa lecture. Ils avaient suffisamment été rabroués par Hermione quand ils la dérangeaient au beau milieu d'un roman qu'ils ne voulaient pas tenter leur chance avec la fille de Severus Rogue.

Soudain tous les trois sursautèrent en entendant un hurlement qui sortait tout droit de la bouche d'Enora. Ils se précipitèrent dans le salon pour trouver une Enora tout joyeuse en train de faire une danse de la joie. Drago et les deux parents de la famille Weasley la regardèrent sans rien faire, bouche bée. Ce fut seulement au bout de deux longues minutes que la rousse prit enfin conscience de leur présence et de leur mine ahurie. Son beau visage prit alors une teinte rougeaude, tant elle était gênée de s'être donnée en spectacle, en particulier devant Arthur et Molly. Elle voyait, que par-dessus le marché, son meilleur ami faisait tout pour se retenir d'exploser de rire. Il ne voulait pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Mais dis-nous Enora pourquoi étais-tu... Hum... en train de danser ?, demanda Molly, comme si elle marchait sur des œufs, ne voulant pas vexée son hôte.  
- Eh bien, en fait, je viens de trouver une piste des plus sérieuses pour trouver l'ancienne entrée de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. Alors je suis vraiment contente ! J'ai hâte d'en parler à Hermione quand elle se réveillera et à Percy quand il passera, expliqua Enora, euphorique et souriante.  
- Pour ce qui est de Percy, je sais qu'il vient manger demain midi, mais pour ce qui est d'Hermione..., commença Molly, avant d'être interrompue par une voix plus  
qu'agacée.  
- Pour ce qui est d'Hermione, elle vient de se faire réveiller, alors qu'elle ne travaillait pas ce matin... Et elle espère bien qu'on va lui expliquer ce qu'était ce hurlement alors qu'il n'y a pas de problème apparent, grogna Mione. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir dormir aussi profondément que mon copain parfois..., grommela-t-elle.

Enora affichait, à la vue de son amie, une mine aussi désolée qu'étonnée. En effet, elle n'avait jamais vu la brune au réveil. Cette dernière avait tout d'un lion. Ses longs cheveux touffus lui faisaient une crinière particulièrement fournie. De plus, aujourd'hui, elle portait une robe de chambre, trop grande pour elle, couleur jaune orangée. Un vrai lion... Drago se trouvait dans le même état de surprise que sa meilleure amie. Mais ce fut l'hilarité qui les gagna lorsque celle qui était appelée par le père d'Enora Miss-Je-Sais-Tout bailla en étirant ses bras. Le blond se sentant d'humeur joueuse (_peut-être que George commençait à déteindre sur lui... Mais pour l'instant, il souhaitait juste rire_) lui jeta un tout petit sort de rien du tout. Mais cela eut le don de surprendre et de faire rire tout le monde présent dans le salon. En effet, Hermione s'était mise à rugir sous le coup du sort de Drago. Tous, sauf la brune qui ne pouvait sortir un autre son qu'un rugissement, pleurèrent aux larmes. Mais le meilleur ami d'Enora stoppa bien vite son sortilège en voyant les yeux furibonds de sa nouvelle amie. A ce même regard, tous arrêtèrent de rire pour éviter de subir les foudres de la jeune femme. Mais il fallait avouer que dans le fond de la pupille d'Hermione, il y avait une étincelle de rigolade contenue pour garder un minimum de dignité et de crédibilité auprès des habitants du Terrier. En effet, elle entendait déjà le son des pas de plusieurs autres habitants de la maison des Weasley qui descendaient les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Ainsi apparurent en pyjama Harry et Ginny les premiers, puis George tout seul, et enfin, quelques instants plus tard, Ron. Ce dernier tirait véritablement la tronche et jeta un regard noir et rageur à toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon.

- Qui est-ce qui a rugi assez fort pour me réveiller ?, grogna-t-il, digne de l'animal emblème de sa maison.

Ses yeux balayèrent l'assistance et tombèrent sur sa petite amie qui essayait de se faire toute petite pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, les femmes Weasley n'avaient pas tout à fait le monopole de la colère la plus terrifiante. Ron était pas mal dans son genre, mais il fallait que le sujet lui tienne véritablement à cœur et son sommeil était un point avec lequel il ne fallait surtout pas rire. Hermione savait qu'il lui en voudrait même si elle était sa copine et qu'ils allaient bientôt habiter ensemble. Le roux ouvrit grand ses yeux, étonné de comprendre que ce rugissement digne du plus féroce des lions (_ou des lionnes_) venait d'elle. Mais la colère ne disparut pas pour autant comme la brune l'avait prévu. Cependant la jeune femme avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Au moment où Ronald allait ouvrir la bouche pour l'incriminer, elle décida de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

- C'est de la faute de Drago et... un peu aussi celle d'Enora !, dénonça Hermione, comme une gamine en montrant du doigt le blond en particulier.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard outré de voir comment elle se vengeait. Tandis que Ron se tournait vers lui, la brune put lui tirer la langue en toute impunité. Drago n'eut pas le temps de répliquer parce qu'il voyait venir vers lui un jeune homme en rage qui avait l'air de vouloir en découdre. Alors comme un bon Serpentard, le blond se mit à fuir et zigzagua entre les fauteuils, les canapés et la table basse du salon. Mais plus il faisait cela, plus Ron se cognait dans les objets sur sa route, et cela le rendait de plus en plus furieux contre son ancien (_enfin plus tellement en à ce moment-là) _pire ennemi. Voyant que la situation allait rapidement dégénérer en bagarre, Arthur prit le parti de se mettre devant son fils et de lui barrer la route. Il savait que son Ronald ne s'énerverait pas contre lui, il avait trop de respect pour son « vieux » père. Mais il n'en fut plus aussi sûr en voyant la tête qu'il tira en lui fonçant dedans tête baissée et en se rendant compte que son père n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ce fut alors au tour de Molly, dit la Terrifiante, d'intervenir.

- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! Pour l'amour de Merlin ! VOUDRAIS-TU ARRETER CE CIRQUE ? DEPUIS QUAND ATTAQUE-T-ON UN INVITÉ SOUS UN TOIT DE WEASLEY ?, tonna Molly, avec une voix d'outre-tombe.

Si personne ne la connaissait pas dans cette pièce, on aurait pu dire qu'elle était possédée. En entendant la voix de sa mère hurlant sur lui, le dernier fils Weasley laissa échapper un glapissement de terreur. Pour faire peur, c'était bien Molly la meilleure ! Mais au moins il s'était arrêté de poursuivre le Serpentard, préférant se concentrer sur la menace potentielle que représentait sa mère. Tous souriaient, amusés par la situation. Ron finit par baisser la tête pour montrer sa soumission à l'ordre matriarcal. Drago se retint de ricaner... Selon lui, ce sont les hommes qui faisaient la loi et non les femmes. Les hommes qui se laissaient dominer par leur femme ou leur mère n'étaient rien d'autre que des mauviettes. Mais il devait bien reconnaître que Molly savait bien donner des ordres et savait tout particulièrement faire régner la paix chez elle, même si c'était par un régime de terreur...

- Bon alors, finit par demander Hermione, à bout de patience. Pourquoi avons-nous TOUS été réveillés par un hurlement que j'assimilerais à de la joie de la part d'Enora ?  
- Pas tous !, répliqua Ginny en souriant à moitié.

Hermione se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et baissa les yeux pour essayer de se faire pardonner. Voulant faire en sorte que la paix retombe sur le Terrier, Enora s'avança de façon à se faire voir et à se faire entendre de tout le monde. En voyant que tous avaient tourné le regard vers elle, sa timidité revint au grand galop. La rousse se tortilla de gêne, baissant la tête vers le sol, (_c'est vrai que les pieds sont vraiment des choses fascinantes ! ***Le pied adulte comprend 26 os — soit, pour les deux pieds, le quart de ceux composant l'ensemble du squelette - 16 articulations, 107 ligaments qui tiennent ces dernières et 20 muscles qui permettent leur mouvement***_) et rougit franchement. Drago sourit, et la poussa, d'un petit coup de coude, à parler et expliquer sa joie.

- Eh bien ce matin, je me suis levée en avance par rapport à d'habitude pour pouvoir travailler sur le dernier grimoire que m'a passé Percy. Tu sais Hermione, celui qu'il a récupéré dans la Réserve de la Bibliothèque du Ministère* (_Hermione hocha la tête voyant à quel livre faisait allusion la rousse_). J'allais m'arrêter parce que j'avais rien découvert d'intéressant et que je commençais à avoir faim, quand le chapitre suivant m'a interpellée. J'y ai trouvé des indications très précises sur la localisation de la Bibliothèque sorcière d'Alexandrie.

Tous se mirent à sourire en même temps et en oublièrent même leur mauvaise humeur causée par un réveil forcé à sept heures du matin par un hurlement ou un rugissement féroce (_au choix_) pour célébrer comme il se devait la bonne nouvelle pour leur amie. Hermione, de son côté, se dirigea vers la table basse et retrouva rapidement, en lectrice aguerrie qu'elle était, la page où Enora avait trouvé ces informations qui leur faisaient faire un pas gigantesque dans leur enquête. Elle sauta le passage que la jeune fille leur avait résumé pour lire la suite. Hermione soupira : c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. Ron, bien que mal réveillé encore mais plus de si mauvaise humeur, remarqua tout de suite la mine déconfite de sa petite amie qui faisait tâche (_la mine, hein ? Pas la petite amie !_) avec toute la joie que dégageait le reste du groupe.

- Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione ?, demanda le roux en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui se blottit contre son torse encore chaud du sommeil.

Ron caressa son épaule dans un geste tendre, voulant réconforter la fille, ou plutôt la femme, qu'il aimait tant, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi il devait le faire.

- Je me disais que c'était bien trop facile, expliqua-t-elle à demi-mots en désignant de la main ouverte Enora. Une bibliothèque aussi mythique et surtout sorcière comme celle d'Alexandrie ne pouvait pas avoir une entrée aussi banale que ce qu'Enora pensait. Elle n'a pas lu la suite du texte...  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit, cette suite ?, demanda Ginny qui, ayant entendu la conversation entre son frère et sa meilleure amie, s'était rapproché pour ne manquer aucun détail et avait rapidement perdu le sourire, car elle sentait que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire le moins du monde.  
- Eh bien, commença Hermione qui n'avait pas tellement envie d'être celle qui annoncerait la pas trop bonne nouvelle. Cette suite explique qu'il va falloir trouver et apporter là-bas de nombreuses choses les plus disparates les unes des autres pour pouvoir entrer dans la bibliothèque et notamment une potion à faire juste devant sa porte car l'effluve est une partie du code pour entrer... Enfin bref, on n'y est pas encore...

Après avoir fini de parler, la brune se rendit compte qu'elle avait marqué la fin de l'euphorie en expliquant toutes les modalités qui permettraient d'entrer dans ce sanctuaire du savoir. Enora se précipita sur le livre que tenait Hermione sur ses genoux. Elle soupira de désespoir en lisant les quelques lignes dont venait de parler son amie.

- Ça va nous prendre des mois pour trouver tout ce dont nous avons besoin, dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le gros fauteuil le plus proche.

Drago vint la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter, coiffant George au poteau. Ce dernier grinça des dents, mais ne dit rien pour ne pas gêner son amie par sa jalousie amicale. Il fallait dire qu'il se voyait mal faire un câlin groupé avec Malefoy, malgré toute l'amitié qu'il avait pour Enora. Pour compenser son inaction, il lui lança un petit sourire sincère accompagné d'un clin d'œil lorsqu'elle leva les yeux sur lui. La rousse lui sourit à son tour et se dégagea tout doucement de son étreinte avec Drago. Cela permit à Enora de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. En la regardant, cela lui rappela quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers Molly qui la dévisageait d'un air compatissant.

- Vous vous souvenez à quelle heure le Professeur ou plutôt la Directrice McGonagal nous attend ?, demanda-t-elle, changeant par la même de sujet.

La maman réfléchit quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête en souriant.

- Bien sûr, vous avez rendez-vous avec Minerva à 10 heures 30. Ce que je ne vous avais pas dit hier soir en recevant sa lettre, c'est qu'elle vous permet de rester pour déjeuner à l'école en fonction du temps dont vous avez besoin pour ranger les affaires de Severus, faire les cartons et les déménager.  
- Il faudra que nous la remerciions pour cela, conclut Enora en jetant un coup d'œil à ses acolytes.

Drago et George acquiescèrent aux paroles de la jeune fille. Elle leur sourit.

- Mais vous savez comment vous comptez y aller ?, demanda Ron en retirant son bras des épaules d'Hermione. Transplanage ou bien par poudre de cheminette ?  
- Par le réseau de cheminée bien entendu !, s'exclama Drago. McGo en a une dans son bureau, comme tous les professeurs d'ailleurs. Enfin, je crois...  
- On dit Professeur McGonagal jeune homme !, gronda Molly.

Drago baissa la tête. Enora, de son côté, sourit doucement à son meilleur ami qui sentit tout de suite son cœur s'emballer si fort qu'il crut que sa poitrine allait exploser. Le jeune homme se sentit rougir, chose qu'il cacha en posant ses grandes mains blanches sur ses joues de manière la plus naturelle possible. Une réaction de fille, se morigéna-t-il. Il afficha surtout une mine surprise : depuis quand de simples sourires, et surtout ceux de sa meilleure amie, lui faisaient de cet effet ?

Ignorant totalement les états d'âme du blond, les habitants du Terrier commencèrent à se diriger vers la cuisine pour pouvoir prendre un petit-déjeuner bien mérité après un réveil si matinal et toutes ces émotions. Enora, seule, se retourna vers Drago qui était toujours sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où elle était assise quelques instants auparavant. Il n'avait pas suivi le mouvement du groupe, étant donné qu'il était profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Elle revint alors sur ses pas et s'accroupit devant lui. Posant ses mains sur ses genoux pour se stabiliser, elle le fit sursauter, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu arriver. En effet, « un Malefoy ne sursaute pas » lui avait dit un jour Drago alors qu'il l'avait prise par surprise.

- Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dray ?, demanda-t-elle vraiment inquiète. Mais si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire..., sourit-elle.

Le blond sourit à son tour et se rendit compte que son cœur avait encore recommencé à faire des siennes en sentant les mains de son amie posées sur ses genoux. Mais il ne laissa rien apparaître sur son visage. Etre indéchiffrable était une chose à laquelle il excellait tout particulièrement et en était vraiment fier, puisque cela lui avait servi de nombreuses fois tout au long du peu de temps qu'il avait vécu auprès du Mage Noir.

- Tout va bien, répondit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je réfléchissais seulement à l'organisation que nous allions mettre en place en arrivant au château..., mentit-il sans laisser rien paraître.

Mais ce n'était pas ce genre de mensonge à deux Noises qui allaient entourlouper Enora qui commençait à connaître vraiment bien son meilleur ami. Pourtant elle ne dit rien, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle le mettrait mal à l'aise et que le braquer ne servirait à rien. Il en serait même sûrement beaucoup plus perturbé... Enora se redressa alors pour faire face à Drago et elle lui tendit la main.

- Bon, eh bah si ce n'est que ça... Viens donc avec nous manger un bout. On va en avoir besoin, tu ne crois pas ?, rit la jeune fille.  
- Assurément ! Allons-y !, répondit l'ancien Serpentard sur un ton enjoué.

Ce fut lui qui entraîna la rousse vers la table où tout le monde était déjà assis. On n'attendait plus qu'eux pour commencer, même si les derniers arrivants remarquèrent que les mandibules de Ron étaient déjà en marche. Ils se sourirent, complices.

Le petit-déjeuner fut vite expédié et Enora laissa George et Drago aller se préparer dans leurs chambres. Elle promit en les attendant à Molly qu'ils appelleraient s'ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit. Elle se garda bien de dire que cela ne serait sûrement pas nécessaire avec l'aide de la magie. En pensant à cela, la rousse se tourna vers le Survivant pour l'interpeller.

- Harry !

Ce dernier se retourna, surpris. Il enjoignit à Ginny de monter sans lui, poursuivant en disant qu'il la rejoindrait plus tard. La jeune femme sourit à son petit ami et se rendit à leur chambre. Enora le retrouva devant les escaliers.

- Euh... Je voulais savoir si... En fait je sais que demain c'est ton jour de congé et je voulais savoir si tu pourrais m'accompagner au coffre de mon père pour que j'y retire un peu d'argent... Cela me permettrait d'aller enfin m'acheter une baguette... J'aurais besoin de toi parce que j'ai toujours eu une peur bleue des Gobelins depuis que je suis toute petite... Et puis, je ne sais pas trop comment cela se passe pour aller s'acheter une baguette, tu sais, je suis nouvelle...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit le jeune homme face à la timidité et la gêne de son amie qui le submergeait, à cause de cela, sous un flot de paroles. Je serais heureux de t'accompagner à Gringotts et chez Ollivander.

Enora sourit à son tour et poussa un soupir, rassurée.

- Merci ! Tu me sauves la vie !

Prise d'une impulsion, elle se jeta dans ses bras, pleine de gratitude. Harry fut surpris pendant quelques secondes, mais lui rendit son étreinte. Enora se dégagea du câlin lorsque George l'appela pour partir. Elle retrouva en effet Drago et son ami roux devant la cheminée.

- Alors... C'est parti ! Euh... Les gars, vous avez les cartons ?, demanda-t-elle en remarquant leurs mains vides.

George tapota ses poches de pantalon.

- Ils sont là dedans ! Nous les avons réduits, alors pas d'inquiétude à avoir !, sourit le roux.

La jeune fille ouvrit quelques secondes la bouche d'étonnement. Les pouvoirs de la magie la stupéfieraient toujours ! Ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps avant de revoir les couloirs de sa jeune enfance, Enora se précipita dans la cheminée et, attrapant un peu de poudre de cheminette, elle se redressa.

- Bureau de la Directrice McGonagal, Poudlard !

* * *

_Je tiens à préciser que ce qui se trouve entre * et en gras est extrait de Wikipédia de l'article sur le mot pied..._ (Oui... Je sais ce n'est pas très glamour...)

_* Je ne sais pas du tout s'il y a une bibliothèque et encore moins une réserve à cette bibliothèque au Ministère, mais pour le bien de mon histoire, ce sera le cas ! Na ! Je suis l'auteure donc je décide ! :p_

_M'enfin, nous voilà à la fin du chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette lecture ! _

_Au fait, chers lecteurs fantômes... Signalez-vous ! Donnez moi vos avis ! C'est vraiment important pour un auteur, quel qu'il soit ! :p_

_Bon... A la prochaine les petits loups :)_


	11. Chapitre 11

_Salut les petits loups !_

_Me revoilà pour une nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous êtes content, parce que j'ai trimé pour le poster aujourd'hui (_non, non, merci pas de lauriers ! Cela laisse des feuilles dans les cheveux... Rien de très glamour quoi..._).  
Brefouille ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il va vous plaire ! :)_

_Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas JKR, seule Enora et tous les personnages que j'invente, comme Simsko (_Aha ! Vous ne savez pas qui c'est ! :p Suspense ! A vous de le découvrir !_)_

_Bon... Moi je vais manger et je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

_Bon appétit ! Dévorez-bien ! :p_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Minerva McGonagal était assise à son bureau et écrivait une lettre au Ministère de la Magie pour lui faire son rapport sur la fin des travaux de restauration du château auxquels il avait participé financièrement. Par la même occasion, elle comptait le remercier officiellement pour son aide. Elle allait se lever pour se diriger vers la volière quand l'unique coup de cloche de la grande horloge de l'école annonçant la demi-heure sonna, faisant remonter quelque chose à sa mémoire. La femme s'arrêta, sachant, en effet, que dans quelques secondes, ses invités d'un jour arriveraient. L'ancienne directrice de la maison des Gryffondors avait, bien entendu, raison. Sa cheminée cracha quelques flammes de couleur verte dont sortit une rousse aux cheveux en pétard qui avait par ailleurs des traces de suie sur le front et sur le bout du nez. Elle s'écarta rapidement de l'endroit d'où elle venait d'arriver, car déjà de nouvelles flammèches se formaient sous ses pieds. De ces dernières, apparurent un blond et, peu de temps après, un grand roux. Chacun saluèrent la femme qui les avait attendus avec tout le respect possible.

- Bien, Mademoiselle Rogue, conclut la Directrice. Pensez-vous que vous avez besoin que je vous accompagne tous les trois aux appartements de votre père ? Ou bien à son bureau ou à son laboratoire par exemple ?

Enora secoua la tête négativement.

- Non, je vous remercie, sourit la jeune fille. Je me souviens encore du trajet d'ici à là où nous habitions avec mon... père...

McGonagal hocha du chef, de sa mine sévère, mais compréhensive. Elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, quand ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'une lumière intelligente.

- Très bien, mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit... pas pour faire des bêtises Monsieur Weasley, je vous préviens, précisa la femme en voyant un sourire farceur, qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien pour en avoir fait les frais quelques années plus tôt, fleurir dans ses yeux et sur ses lèvres, qui disparut immédiatement à cette phrase. Je disais donc que, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez Simsko.  
- Simsko ?, demanda Enora, ne sachant pas de qui il s'agissait.  
- C'est un Elfe de Maison qui travaille aux cuisines de Poudlard, répondit George à la place du Professeur McGonagal, lui coupant, par la même occasion, la parole alors qu'elle ouvrait tout juste la bouche pour dire exactement la même chose que le jeune homme.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils se demandant comment le roux connaissait l'Elfe alors que les élèves n'avaient, en aucun cas, accès aux cuisines. Elle ferma les yeux, soupirant un bon coup, ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus que nécessaire, et ne posa donc pas la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

- Eh bien, puisque vous êtes si bien informés, je crois que vous êtes prêts à y aller, déclara la Directrice de Poudlard.  
- Je vous remercie Professeur, dit alors Enora. Nous ne vous dérangerons donc pas plus longtemps, continua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle fut suivie par Drago et par George, mais ils furent arrêtés quand la femme qui les accueillait les interpella.

- Je voulais vous représenter une seconde fois mes plus sincères condoléances. Severus était vraiment un homme courageux, sachez-le, sourit tristement la femme, qui semblait, à cet instant, avoir abandonné tout masque pour montrer à ces trois jeunes gens sa douleur.

Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. La Directrice se reprit rapidement et redressa les épaules. La fille de l'ancien Professeur de Potions sourit à son tour la remerciant sans un mot, tout en essayant de réprimer les larmes qui montaient doucement, mais sûrement, à ses yeux. Parfois les mots sont superflus. Mais elle sursauta en entendant une voix plus grave, mais presque rieuse, lui parler. La jeune fille savait qu'elle la connaissait, mais n'arrivait pas à l'associer à un nom ou même à un visage.

- Souvenez-vous très chère Enora que Severus Rogue était quelqu'un de bien, malgré tout ce qui pouvait apparaître sur sa peau, dans son passé, avant votre naissance, ou bien dans les mots de vos kidnappeurs. Tout ce qui doit compter, c'est l'homme qu'il était avant de mourir et ce pour quoi il s'est battu. Rien d'autre, aucune autre opinion ne doit être importe à vos yeux. Mais, par-dessus tout, sachez que cet homme, que l'on dit aujourd'hui être un héro, était avant tout un père. Le vôtre.

Tout en écoutant bien les paroles sages qui sortaient de nulle part, Enora cherchait d'où venait la voix, malgré les larmes difficilement contenues qui lui brouillaient la vue. Décidément, tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour la faire pleurer aujourd'hui. Elle était toujours persuadée qu'elle connaissait le propriétaire de la voix. Mais sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. La rousse s'avança alors dans la pièce analysant chaque coin et chaque recoin du bureau. Ce fut seulement au bout de quelques secondes que la jeune fille remarqua les mouvements, souvent fébriles, des tableaux. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à ses compagnons de déménagement. Tous deux l'encouragèrent à s'avancer. Obéissante, elle s'approcha du bureau de McGonagal. Examinant chacun des portraits en levant les yeux, sa logique se mit en route et son esprit comprit, lorsqu'elle vit le portrait du dernier grand Directeur de l'école : Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui souriait et, tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil, il lui jeta un regard malicieux. C'était lui qui avait parlé si sagement de son père et de ses actions. Enora lui rendit son sourire, les larmes aux yeux, une nouvelle fois... Cet homme était véritablement quelqu'un qui avait compté pour elle, lorsqu'elle habitait à Poudlard. La rousse avait passé beaucoup de temps dans son bureau à jouer, à rire avec lui et à manger des bonbons de toutes les formes et de toutes les sortes. Elle se souvenait de la fois où il avait réessayé de manger une Dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue avec elle. Il était à nouveau tombé sur le goût de poubelle, comme quand il était jeune. A ce souvenir, elle sourit. Elle l'avait donc toujours considéré comme un grand-père. La rousse était heureuse de savoir qu'il était toujours un peu là avec les vivants à Poudlard. Enora le voyait en effet comme une part inébranlable de l'âme de cette école, tant il lui avait apporté et tant il l'avait protégée. C'était lui qui l'avait maintenue en vie après chaque attaque et chaque problème.

- Merci pour cette éloge que vous venez de faire de mon père, répondit enfin la meilleure amie de Drago. Mais vous savez, Albus, j'étais déjà au courant de tout cela et je n'ai jamais vu les choses autrement. Cependant, une chose est sûre : vous auriez le meilleur maître de cérémonie possible pour l'enterrement des morts de la Grande Bataille...

Dumbledore s'inclina devant le compliment. Faisant sursauter Enora, car il s'était approché lentement et sans aucun bruit, Drago posa une main sur l'épaule de celle qui faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur sans pour autant qu'il ne se l'avoue. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Dumbledore le prit de vitesse.

- Très chère Enora, vous devriez nettoyer votre visage et tout spécialement votre nez... Il est tout plein de suie... De plus, vos cheveux sont... Disons... tout emmêlés...

La jeune fille rougit de gêne et remercia d'un regard son meilleur ami qui lui lança deux sorts pour l'aider.

- Bon, Professeur... Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais nous avons à déménager les affaires de Severus pour laisser place nette au nouveau Professeur de Potions, expliqua diplomatiquement le jeune homme. Et cela risque de prendre un peu de temps.

L'ancien Directeur hocha la tête, compréhensif, et leur sourit avec malice.

- Très bien Monsieur Malefoy. J'espère que vous aurez tout de même l'amabilité de faire passer mes respects les plus sincères à votre mère (_Drago acquiesça à cette demande_). Pourrez-vous en faire de même Monsieur Weasley ? Mais autant à votre père qu'à votre mère.

George s'approcha à son tour du tableau de l'ancien Directeur, qu'il tenait véritablement en haute estime.

- Bien entendu Professeur, répondit-il avec un petit mouvement de la tête, signe de respect auquel Dumbledore répondit en exécutant le même geste.

Les jeunes adultes allaient partir quand Minerva les retint en les interpellant.

- J'oubliais... Je vous donne les clés des portes de Severus. Prenez-en soin. Vous devrez mes les rendre quand vous aurez fini. Je vous souhaite bon courage jeunes gens.

Enora fronça les sourcils en regardant alternativement le trousseau de clé que l'on leur avait confié et le Professeur de Métamorphose qui retournait vers son bureau. Pourquoi leur avait-elle donc souhaité du courage ? Etait-ce si terrible que cela chez son père ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que George l'emmenait déjà vers la porte.

- Merci Professeur, répondirent les garçons, qui n'avaient pas relevé la formule de la femme.  
- Merci, répéta à son tour Enora avec un petit signe de tête.

Elle mena alors George (_parce que Drago connaissait déjà l'emplacement des appartements de son parrain à Poudlard_) à travers les tortueux couloirs de l'école de magie. Après quelques minutes de marche, que George avait, bien évidemment, passé à se plaindre, parce qu'il voulait arriver (_un vrai gamin celui-là quand il s'y mettait !_), ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de son père en actionnant la clé la plus rouillée du trousseau, que la fille de Severus avait reconnue comme étant la bonne. Enora fut la première à poser un pied dans la pièce principale : le salon-salle-à-manger. Tout y était comme elle s'en souvenait. Alors, sans qu'elle ne le veuille et qu'elle s'en rende véritablement compte, les larmes dévalèrent ses joues pleines de taches de rousseur. Elle ne bougeait plus, tétanisée par le flot de souvenirs qui rappelait à son bon souvenir la douleur encore fraîche de la perte de père. La jeune fille ne pensait pas que ce serait si difficile, si dur, si douloureux pour son pauvre cœur qui se serrait tandis qu'elle continuait à détailler le salon. Les garçons, toujours derrière elle, ne comprirent pas tout de suite pourquoi leur amie ne bougeait plus. Ce fut lorsqu'ils virent ses épaules remuer chaotiquement et entendirent des reniflements erratiques que leur cerveau eut une révélation. Au même moment, Enora s'effondra sur le sol, se recroquevilla et se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Drago sentit son cœur se compresser face à la blessure rouverte de sa meilleure amie. C'était bien pire que tous les Doloris qu'il avait pu subir durant son enfance. George était dans le même état que le blond. Ils se jetèrent un regard et, se comprenant sans parler (_est-ce réellement possible qu'un Malefoy soit si proche d'un Weasley, qu'ils puissent se comprendre sans rien dire ?_), ils firent fi de leur fierté mal placée de Gryffondor et de Serpentard réunis. Ils s'avancèrent vers leur amie, s'assirent face à son profil, chacun de son côté, et ils la prirent dans leurs bras. En sentant ses amis qui la tenaient tout près d'eux et qui entravaient par la même occasion ses mouvements, elle laissa éclater sa colère de voir les ravages que faisait la mort des autres sur les vivants qui les aimaient, ainsi que ceux de la guerre. La jeune fille pensait notamment à son père, mais aussi à tous ceux qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré, enfermée qu'elle était, mais dont on lui avait tant parlé : Fred, Remus, Tonks... Elle se débattit en hurlant sur l'injustice de la vie pendant quelques instants avant de s'effondrer dans les bras qui la soutenaient et la maintenaient en place pendant sa crise d'hystérie. Chacun des deux garçons faisait de son mieux pour essayer de l'apaiser : lui caressant les cheveux pour l'un et lui murmurant de douces paroles ou des berceuses pour l'autre.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Enora sentit ses larmes se tarir d'elles-mêmes. Elle releva les yeux de ses genoux, sur lesquels elle avait posé la tête, et sourit tristement à ses amis. Après avoir jeté un autre regard sur la pièce qu'ils étaient censés être en train de vider et de ranger pour le nouveau Professeur de Potions, elle baissa la tête vers le sol, honteuse de son comportement.

- Je suis désolée, murmura la jeune fille à ses amis d'une voix rauque et chevrotante d'avoir trop pleuré.

Chacun des deux garçons raffermit son étreinte autour la rousse, qui séchait ses larmes, pour lui montrer qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas (_elle avait tout de même mouillé leur chemise pour Drago et t-shirt pour George !_) du tout et qu'ils feraient tout pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Elle leur sourit doucement à leur geste en reniflant un bon coup. Dray, toujours prêt à tout en toutes situations, lui tendit un mouchoir de soie immaculé (_bah oui ! Il n'est pas un Malefoy pour rien !_). Elle hocha la tête pour le remercier avant de se moucher dedans. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se décider à savoir si elle allait lui rendre ou non... Ensuite, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait en avoir besoin... Et puis, on ne rend pas un mouchoir qu'on vient d'utiliser, n'est-ce pas ?

Se dégageant quelques instants plus tard des bras (_musclés, elle devait l'avouer_) de ses amis, elle se redressa et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. La rousse remarqua alors que le salon-salle-à-manger était plus sobre, voire sombre, que lorsqu'Enora habitait là. Elle ne l'avait pas vu tout de suite trop enfermée qu'elle était dans ses souvenirs, qui lui étaient revenus en masse à ce moment précis. Les photos d'elle qui se trouvaient sur la cheminée et sur les murs avaient purement et simplement disparu. Ici, il n'y avait aucune trace de son existence. Mais elle comprenait pourquoi son père avait fait cela : c'était pour moins souffrir de son absence et des souvenirs qui auraient pu le tarauder, le hanter, le narguer. Elle entendait à peine les garçons dans son dos qui sortaient les cartons de leurs poches, qui les multipliaient et agrandissaient seulement ceux dont ils estimaient qu'ils auraient besoin. Après avoir fait un rapide tour de la pièce et de la salle de bain (_elle n'était pas encore prête à voir la chambre de son père. C'était un endroit qui lui paraissait si personnel qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir y entrer_), Enora se retourna vers George et Drago. Ces derniers attendaient de savoir comment elle voudrait s'organiser pour tout vider, et ne laisser là que les meubles qui appartenaient en effet à l'école. A trois, ranger tous les effets personnels de Severus, qui se trouvaient dans les deux pièces qu'Enora avait bien voulues visiter, fut rapide. Tout d'abord, il ne laissait rien traîner, de plus il n'y avait pas de grandes quantités de choses à transférer des meubles aux cartons, notamment dans la salle de bain, où il n'y avait que le strict nécessaire. George avait même été étonné d'y trouver du shampooing, parce qu'il avait toujours vu son Professeur de Potions les cheveux gras. Drago lui expliqua, alors qu'Enora faisait autre chose parce qu'il savait que cela ne lui plairait pas, qu'il ne se les lavait que pour aller voir sa fille au Manoir Malefoy. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il se laissait aller et qu'elle doive être forte pour deux. C'était son rôle. George hocha la tête à cette explication, et regretta un peu (_mais pas trop tout de même, il restait un des jumeaux Weasley qui avaient ensemble fait un nombre incalculables de bêtises_) les petites (_voire grosses_) farces que son frère et lui avaient accomplies au dépend du père d'Enora. Cette dernière fit un petit peu de tri, se disant qu'elle ferait le plus gros lorsqu'elle serait chez elle et qu'elle trierait tout ce qu'il y avait dans la maison familiale. Elle garda donc la majorité des choses qui appartenaient à son père, d'autant plus qu'elle avait du mal à s'en séparer, parce que ce serait comme si elle l'oubliait tout à fait. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, fait partie de sa vie...

Le plus long (_du point de vue des garçons, en particulier_) avait été de ranger les livres de la bibliothèque personnelle de son père dans les cartons. En effet, la rousse avait absolument voulu lire chacun des titres, ainsi que chacun des résumés de chacun des livres, que ce soit des ouvrages de Potions, de Magie Noire ou Blanche... D'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait le faire seule, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de répéter ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle était venue à Poudlard. Drago devait donc se coltiner cette tâche, après que George ait prétexté qu'il avait mal aux yeux et à la tête. Le blond avait grogné, mais avait fini par obtempérer. Elle semblait vouloir apprendre à connaître ce père qu'elle avait si peu vu de toute sa jeune vie et comprendre ses centres d'intérêt... Mais, pour ce qui était des livres sur la Magie Noire, cela avait créé un véritable débat et désaccord entre les trois amis. Enora voulait les garder, premièrement pour pouvoir comprendre les différents types de magies qui agitent le monde et, secondement parce qu'ils appartenaient à son père. Mais les deux autres ne le voyaient pas de cet œil-là. Ils considéraient, qu'avec ces livres, elle prenait un grand risque car les sorts qui s'y trouvaient n'étaient en aucun cas anodins et très dangereux. Drago pouvait en témoigner pour avoir été le cobaye de Voldemort. Mais le dernier argument de la jeune fille cloua le bec à ses adversaires du jour.

- Mais à la base, la magie est neutre !, s'exclama la rousse, qui commençait à s'échauffer.

Elle s'obligea à souffler deux fois pour reprendre contenance et ne pas devenir toute rouge comme à chaque fois qu'elle était gênée ou énervée.

- C'est ce que l'on en fait qui compte et la caractérise, soit Magie Blanche ou au contraire Magie Noire ! Vu ce que ce type de Magie a fait à ma famille, vous savez pertinemment que, jamais, au grand jamais, je n'en userais ! Alors je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherait de l'étudier pour en trouver les failles ! Je ne souhaite à personne de subir un centième de ce qui nous est arrivé à tous les trois confondus pendant cette guerre et je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle puisse, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, se reproduire ! C'est aussi pour ça que je fais ça, termina-t-elle plus doucement se rendant compte de la manière dont elle s'était exprimée quelques secondes plus tôt à ses amis.

Les garçons avaient tout de même baissé la tête et les yeux, reconnaissant ainsi qu'Enora avait raison sur toute la ligne. Mais ils se promirent intérieurement de faire très attention à elle à partir du moment où elle commencerait cette étude poussée de la Magie Noire. Elle sourit en voyant cela. Elle s'approcha d'eux et leur fit à chacun un baiser sur la joue. George fut le second à voir la bouche de son amie se poser sur sa joue et, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, il attrapa la jeune fille par la taille. Il la souleva ainsi de terre, ce qui la fit crier de surprise, puis rire à gorge déployer.

Drago, de son côté, était un peu en état de choc. Il avait ressenti un tel frisson lorsque sa meilleure amie avait déposé chastement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Le blond passa ses doigts sur sa peau, frôlant l'endroit qu'Enora avait touché de sa bouche. Son cœur avait accéléré le mouvement comme s'il venait de courir un sprint parce qu'il était poursuivi par un loup-garou, un soir de pleine lune. Mais il fit tout pour ne rien laisser paraître de son malaise aux deux autres. Malgré tous ses efforts, il sentit un pincement au cœur, voire un peu de colère, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Enora riait vraiment avec un autre que lui. Il secoua la tête pour se dégager de ce désagréable sentiment.

Pendant ce temps, George avait relâché sa proie. Cette dernière avait mis un peu de distance entre elle et son « agresseur ». Elle souriait et, tandis qu'elle observait une nouvelle fois la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les trois, elle entendit un grondement presque féroce. Cela la fit sourire encore plus. La rousse se retourna vers les garçons et leur lançant un coup d'œil goguenard.

- Auriez-vous faim ?, demanda-t-elle avec de la malice dans la voix et dans le regard, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent l'un l'autre (_depuis quand un Weasley consulte un Malefoy et vice versa ?_) une seule seconde. Ils sourirent à leur tour à leur amie et hochèrent la tête comme deux parfaits idiots (_mais on les aime comme ça, pas vrai ?_). Enora remarqua alors que son meilleur ami s'ouvrait de plus en plus aux autres. Mais elle garda cette réflexion pour elle-même parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne veuille pas accepter ce constat et qu'il retourne par la même occasion à la case départ.

- Bon, eh bah, on n'a plus qu'à descendre à la Grande Salle. Je pense qu'on peut laisser les cartons ici, non ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?, proposa la rousse.  
- Mais non ! On pourrait demander à l'Elfe dont nous a parlé McGo... Euh... Hum... Bref ! Vous voyez de quoi je parle ! On pourrait lui demander d'aller déposer tout ça chez toi à Birkin, expliqua Drago.  
- Dray ! Nom d'un petit lutin en chaussettes de velours ! Il a un nom je te rappelle cet Elfe ! Ce n'est pas une simple chose ! Il s'appelle Simsko ! Et non ! C'est bien trop lourd pour un frêle être comme lui ! On ne peut décemment pas lui demander quelque chose comme ça !, s'énerva Enora, étant, à cet instant, une parfaite réplique d'Hermione.

Au moment où elle prononçait le prénom de l'Elfe de Maison, ce dernier apparaissait dans un POP bruyant. Mais la rousse parlait avec tant de véhémence, qu'elle ne l'entendit pas.

- Mais Mademoiselle Rogue..., déclara le petit être en faisait sursauter l'interpellée. Nous, les Elfes de Maison, sommes là pour vous simplifier, à vous sorciers, la vie, vous savez. De plus, notre constitution est faite pour supporter les durs travaux. Et puis, ici, nous sommes bien soignés. Nous voulons rendre service pour ce bon traitement. C'est d'ailleurs uniquement pour servir des maîtres que nous vivons. Si l'on nous retire cela, on en meurt d'ennui, littéralement. C'est d'ailleurs malheureusement une maladie très répandue chez nous autres, Elfes de Maison.  
- L'ennui ?, s'étonna George.  
- Oui Monsieur  
- Alors, maintenant que tu es rassurée, ne les laisse pas s'ennuyer Enora !, s'exclama Drago, faisant à nouveau sursauter la rousse qui lui lançant, à cause de cela, un regard noir. Demande-leur d'emporter les cartons chez toi. Tu sais, ils peuvent aussi transplaner hors de Poudlard, alors, cela ne leur prendra pas plus de quelques minutes !

Enora finit donc par être convaincue. Et puis, ce serait plus facile d'accéder à la chambre de son père pour finir de ranger. Elle donna alors son adresse de Birkin au petit Elfe de Maison en le remerciant chaleuresement à toutes les fins de phrases. Simsko rougissait à chaque fois. Une fois toutes les instructions données, Drago prit l'initiative d'emmener sa meilleure amie vers la Grande Salle avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. George suivit le mouvement, ravi de pouvoir enfin aller manger. A leur arrivée devant l'immense porte qui barrait l'entrée de la pièce à manger, Drago actionna sa baguette. La porte tourna alors sur ses gonds, laissant ainsi le passage aux jeunes gens. Instinctivement, le blond se dirigea vers la table la plus à gauche tandis que le roux emmenait par la main son amie à la table des Gryffondor. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se rendirent compte de l'impasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient (_enfin surtout les garçons puisqu'Enora n'appartenait ni à Serpentard, ni à la maison rouge et or_).

Où allaient-ils donc manger tous les trois ?

Enora secoua la tête lorsqu'elle les entendit commencer une joute verbale, chose qu'elle n'avait que peu vu depuis qu'elle les côtoyait tous les deux. Elle détestait cette haine entre les serpents et les lions. Et apparemment, ils en avaient oublié la faim... Eh bah, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge avec ça...

* * *

_Bon, c'est la fin ! snif snif... J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
Laissez moi donc des reviews ! :D  
_

_A la revoyure les p'tits loups ! :D_


End file.
